Our day will come
by Yosshi-chan
Summary: Post-TAB. Sherlock accepte ses sentiments pour John : il l'aime et ce n'est pas grave que ce ne soit pas réciproque, il lui reste dévoué. Parce qu'il sait que son ami sera toujours là pour lui – à condition de lui faire confiance. Mais dans sa lutte contre Moriarty, la cocaïne et la désintégration du mariage de John et Mary, Sherlock cède au mensonge… (Happy end, fluffy johnlock)
1. Introduction

Coucou les geeeens !

Est-ce que je vous ai déjà parlé de ma passion pour _The Abominable Bride_ ? (non, parce que je suis un fantôme dans ce fandom et qu'il m'a fallu littéralement DES MOIS pour transformer ma fascination pour cet épisode en un ensemble de mots plus ou moins cohérents communément appelé _fanfiction_ )

Est-ce que je vous ai déjà parlé de ma passion pour Amy Winehouse ? (non, parce qu'elle est relativement récente parce que oui, je suis comme ça, je me passionne pour des trucs vingt mille ans après tout le monde parce que je vis dans une grotte et voilà)

Bref, cette intro de fou malade pour vous expliquer que mon amour profond pour _Sherlock_ et mon amour profond pour Amy ont fusionné pour former cette espèce de fic où j'essaie d'articuler toutes mes pensées sur le nouveau tournant pris par la série, en rythmant mes chapitres au doux son des paroles de certaines chansons de ladite Amy. C'est un style, y a pas à critiquer. Et puis, bon, c'est quand même deux drogués trop talentueux, trop fragiles, avec des cheveux noirs bouclés et des pommettes _indescriptible_ s, dirons-nous.

Où voulais-je en venir ?

Donc, une fic, trois parties, dix-neuf chapitres (les deux derniers ne sont pas encore écrits, patience), j'hésite encore quant au rythme de publication (deux ou trois chapitres par semaine ? On verra...).

Je précise quelques petits détails peut-être importants...

1) TJLC = la vie. Il faut impérativement que tout le monde regarde les vidéos de TJLC explained sur youtube. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas : TJLC (The JohnLock Conspiracy) est une théorie qui date de la diffusion de _The Sign of Three_ et postule que Johnlock est genre. Officiel. Ça va arriver. Ils vont s'embrasser devant nos globes oculaires ébahis. Je dois avouer que cette théorie (qui se défend tellement, oh tellement bien. Cfr les vidéos susmentionnées) m'a permis de me sortir de la déprime de "ce queerbaiting va me tuer" et ré-apprécier pleinement la série. Vraiment beaucoup. Wow. (Et si vous ne regardez que deux vidéos, regardez la première (qui introduit la théorie) et celle intitulée "why TJLC matters". Je vous défie de ne pas pleurer.)

2) Mary = le Mal. Du fait que je suis tombée dans le puits de méta sans fond que constitue la communauté des TJLCers, j'ai revu mon jugement concernant le personnage. Parce que ma fibre féministe refusait de la diaboliser ("Je ne peux pas la détester JUSTE parce qu'elle se met entre Sherlock et John"), j'ai souffert de dissonance cognitive. Les gars. Elle a tué Sherlock. Pas _essayé_. Elle l'a tué, il est mort, et il est revenu à la vie _tout seul comme un grand après qu'elle l'ait tué_. C'est pas elle qui a appelé l'ambulance, c'est Magnussen. Elle est _méchante_ avec John : elle lui ment, le manipule, se fout littéralement de ses sentiments et l'insulte de façon plus ou moins couverte. Du coup voilà, maintenant je la déteste, non parce qu'elle bousille johnlock, mais parce qu'elle est _littéralement_ le mal. C'est pas comme si le cameraman avait pas cadré pour la filmer devant les cornes du crâne au mur en mode Satan.

3) Les metas = la vie. Je lis beaucoup beaucoup de tumblr différents, dont **gaybees** (à l'origine de la chaîne youtube TJLC explained. Je l'aime d'un amour pur et sincère), **waitingforgarridebs** , **jenna221b** , **heimishtheidealhusband** et plein d'autres (qui me reviennent pas en tête haha fail) et ça a influencé à mort ma façon de concevoir la série. Malheureusement je n'ai pas su tenir compte de tout ce paquet de découvertes géniales pour écrire cette fic, qui n'est donc PAS un reflet de ce que je crois devoir arriver dans la série. En particulier, je suis une fan de la **M theory** (développée par **Loudest-subtext-in-television** , malheureusement chassée du fandom par des harceleurs et d'autres événements pas très réjouissants) qui postule (entre autres) que Mycroft était sous l'autorité de Moriarty et a donc, tout au long de la série, participé contre son gré à détruire la vie et les espoirs de son frère. J'ai pas pu tenir compte de cet élément fondamental parce que ça devenait trop énorme à gérer pour moi toute seule, donc voilà, spoiler alert, dans cette fic, Mycroft est 100% du côté de Sherlock, même si c'est plus compliqué dans le canon.

4) Ma politique sur les happy endings. Les happy endings, c'est pas fait pour les chiens. Personne ne meurt et tout le monde est heureux à la fin, parce que sinon je vois pas l'intérêt. La série finira bien. John et Sherlock vont se marier et résoudre plein d'enquêtes la main dans la main. Et si j'ai tort, ce sera du moins le cas dans cette fic. Comme le disait un certain docteur dans un certain épisode d'une certaine série écrit par un certain Moffat : _EVERYBODY LIVES_. (C'est le neuvième docteur et c'est dans le dernier épisode de la première saison de DW, au cas où la référence serait trop obscure haha)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture o/


	2. Just Friends - Chapitre 1

_When will we get the time to be just friends ?_

* * *

Il y avait, il y avait du vent, sans doute. Ses cheveux battaient son visage. Ses yeux étaient humides, c'était, c'était à cause du vent. Seulement le vent. Il faisait froid, froid, glacial, glacé, partout, à l'intérieur, à l'extérieur, dans l'interstice entre leurs paumes brièvement serrées. Trop brièvement. Il avait enlevé son gant, le gant de cuir, pour, pour le toucher. Il n'avait senti que le froid, et, et le vent.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Sa vision tremblait un peu, sur les bords, et il espérait, il espérait que ce n'était pas visible, que John ne savait pas. Il faisait froid à l'intérieur, dans sa cicatrice, ses cicatrices, ne pas y penser, il faisait froid dans les petits trous au creux de son coude. Il faisait froid dans ses veines. Il espérait que John ne voyait pas.

« C'est un prénom de fille »

Un sourire un peu trop blanc entre des lèvres un peu trop lisses, les yeux bleus, il riait, John riait, et ça valait toutes les déclarations qu'il ne ferait jamais.

Il aurait survécu, pour John, il aurait survécu, il aurait fait l'effort, il aurait, il avait déjà fait tellement d'efforts. Il aurait fait tous les efforts, il aurait détruit tout ce qu'il était pour devenir tout ce qu'il voulait qu'il soit, pour John, s'il l'avait demandé. Mais il n'avait rien demandé – il avait Mary.

Et Mary, Mary. Oh, Mary. Sherlock ne l'aurait pas choisie. Mais John l'avait choisie, à la fin, malgré les mensonges et malgré le petit bout de métal qui lui avait gravé un trou sous le cœur. C'était, ça voulait dire quelque chose. C'était que l'amour était vraiment une chose horrible, il fallait que l'amour soit vraiment hideux, puisqu'elle était psychopathe – objectivement, médicalement – mais qu'il était quand même plus heureux auprès d'elle qu'auprès de lui.

Il fallait que l'amour soit vraiment hideux.

Il aurait survécu, pour John, comme il l'avait fait des millions de fois déjà, mais il n'y avait plus de John et il n'y avait plus de place, et il n'y avait plus rien, et tout à coup.

Tout à coup il faisait froid.

Ses yeux étaient humides (seulement à cause du vent) et il ne voulait plus survivre.

Il avait essayé. Ce n'était pas grave.

Dans l'avion, il avait laissé sa main contre ses lèvres, ridiculement, l'air de rien, la main qui l'avait touché, pour la dernière fois. Ridiculement.

Par le hublot il le voyait pour la dernière fois et sur son téléphone il relisait pour la dernière fois l'histoire du jour où il l'avait vu pour la première fois.

Ils avaient eu quelque chose, ce n'était pas grave. Il y avait eu quelques mois, avant Moriarty. Il y avait eu deux ans, des enquêtes, des repas à emporter devant la télé, des petits déjeuners avec le journal, et des instants parfaits à apercevoir les étoiles au-dessus des quartiers infâmes de Londres. Deux ans, ce n'était pas rien, c'était quelque chose, c'était un ami, c'était un petit fragment de ce que sa vie aurait pu être. Deux ans de bien, et il en avait profité. Puis deux ans de gouffre, et un an encore plus bas que le gouffre.

Mais ce n'était pas grave. Il était heureux, et il était en sécurité.

Puis on lui passa un téléphone, puis il s'effondra dans l'inconscience, puis il affronta ses fantômes, puis il se réveilla.

L'impression tenace que tout pouvait encore s'arranger. L'impression tenace d'avoir trouvé quelque chose au fond de lui, une force et un équilibre, une reconnaissance de tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu éradiquer en lui. L'impression tenace d'être un peu en paix avec lui-même, enfin.

Il aimait John et ce n'était pas grave, ça ne faisait pas de lui un monstre un _freak_ une abomination, il aimait John et c'était tout, c'était ce qui rendait le ciel un peu plus bleu, la vie un peu plus intéressante. Ce qui le rendait un peu meilleur. Il aimait John et c'était ce qu'il était. Un homme qui aimait John.

Sur le tarmac, près de la voiture noire, il parlait de Moriarty, il disait des choses qu'il n'écoutait pas, des choses pour faire sourire John, pour l'impressionner. John souriait.

A cette seconde précise, il sut. C'était vrai, les cris étouffés de son inconscient malmené disaient vrai. John serait toujours là. Ils avaient eu leur lot d'épreuves, et il était toujours là. Il y avait peut-être une chance, une microscopique chance pour que, malgré tout, malgré les mensonges et le petit bout de métal qui lui avait gravé un trou sous le cœur, pour que tout ne soit pas perdu, pour qu'ils restent amis et pour qu'il reste une raison de survivre.

« Et je sais exactement comment il a fait »

Il ne savait absolument pas, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais il était euphorique, comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis des années.

Il y avait une chance.

* * *

 _À suivre..._

Un tout petit chapitre pour planter le décor, la suite mercredi ou jeudi, selon ma motivation (je suis un _unreliable author_ , nouveau concept, mais on est habitués avec Moftiss...). À la prochaine~~


	3. Just Friends - Chapitre 2

I'm back avec un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long (les autres seront de la même veine, comme ça vous vous faites une idée !). Merci pour les reviews et les follows, ça me touche beaucoup, et j'espère que la suite de mes élucubrations johnlockesques vous plairont tout autant !

Bonne lecture~!

* * *

 _It's never safe for us,_

 _Not even in the evening 'cause I've been drinking,_

 _Not in the morning when your shit works._

* * *

Une semaine passa.

Mycroft avait, bien entendu, réussi à laver son frère de tout soupçon. L'affaire n'avait jamais vraiment atteint la sphère publique. Les journaux parlaient de la mort de Magnussen, bien sûr, mais le coupable restait sans nom et sans visage. Il avait suffi à Mycroft de faire valoir différentes faveurs que des responsables plus ou moins haut placés lui devaient, et la situation s'était étouffée presque d'elle-même.

Une seule condition subsistait pour que sa faute soit totalement oubliée : éradiquer la menace causée par Moriarty. Sans cela, un autre avion pour la Serbie l'attendrait, et plus aucune des connexions de Mycroft ne pourrait le sauver.

En une semaine, la situation n'avait pas avancé. Moriarty ne s'était plus manifesté, ce qui était normal, puisqu'il était mort. Totalement, parfaitement mort. Molly le lui avait assuré, lorsque, des siècles plus tôt, elle s'était occupée de liquider le cadavre écroulé sur le toit de St Bart.

Dans la poussière et le silence de 221B Baker Street, Sherlock perdait patience. Les photographies, les coupures de presse, les notes manuscrites connectées par un réseau inextricable de fil rouge s'étendaient comme une toile d'araignée sur le mur opposé à la cheminée, et débordaient un peu déjà sur les murs voisins, sur le sol, sur le plafond.

S'il attendait encore un mois, toutes les surfaces du salon seraient recouvertes d'indices contradictoires, de débuts de pistes, de déductions avortées. Une bulle de papier et de fil, un cocon, Sherlock s'entourait minutieusement de petits fragments de rien qui le coupaient du monde.

Assis en tailleur au milieu de son maelström d'informations contradictoires, Sherlock attendait une révélation. Les rouages de son cerveau semblaient grippés, griffés, ralentis. Immobiles. Il n'arrivait plus à penser. Il jeta un œil à sa montre. Il n'avait plus dormi depuis…

Puis il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas dormi une minute depuis l'avion. Il songea à se lever pour rejoindre son lit, mais sa tête tournait. Une sueur froide enserrait son crâne et son torse.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, en bas. Une amie de Mrs. Hudson, sans doute. Il n'arrivait plus à faire attention, trop préoccupé par la réalisation que ses jambes ne bougeaient plus. Combien de temps était-il resté dans cette position ?

\- Hey.

John.

John John John comme une litanie, un remerciement, une bénédiction.

\- Tu n'as pas avancé depuis avant-hier, à ce que je vois… souffla-t-il avec diligence, sans moquerie.

John ne se moquait pas, et c'était ce qui le rendait parfait. Sherlock pouvait échouer, s'humilier, tout perdre, ne plus être rien, ne plus être personne, et John ne changerait pas.

John remarqua enfin que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il eut ce petit mouvement merveilleux, un regard jeté par-dessus son épaule, puis vers Sherlock, les sourcils froncés, le corps incliné vers lui, inquiétude.

\- Tu… Rassure-moi, tu as _bougé_ depuis avant-hier…

Il posa une main sur son épaule osseuse et remarqua les cernes, la pâleur, les lèvres craquelées, la moiteur maladive. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, l'attrapa d'une poigne ferme sous les aisselles et le fit se lever.

Le vertige s'accentua, mais il était debout, affalé contre son ami.

\- Je vais te mettre au lit, tu vas me faire le plaisir de boire et dormir. C'était quand, la dernière fois que tu as mangé ?

Sherlock ne répondit pas, à bout de force et à bout de souvenirs. Son crâne flottant était posé dans le creux de l'épaule de John et c'était tout ce qui comptait, son front douloureux contre sa gorge tiède, son odeur, l'odeur familière, réconfortante. Il ne tenait debout que grâce à ses mains étonnamment puissantes fixées à ses flancs.

Il ne résista pas quand John commença à marcher vers sa chambre, il le laissa le poser sur le lit, lui enlever sa robe de chambre, le glisser sous les couvertures. Il le regarda sortir et revenir avec un grand verre d'eau, se redressa pour le boire. Il n'en demanda pas un second, même s'il mourait de soif, et il le but avec gratitude quand John le lui apporta.

Le temps s'était étiré. Appuyé sur un coude, Sherlock regardait John qui le regardait boire, assis au bord du lit. L'instant ne semblait pas finir, pas en finir d'être merveilleux. Il n'y avait plus de colère dans les yeux de John, il n'y en avait plus eu depuis le moment où ils avaient cru se dire adieu. Ils étaient ce genre d'homme, après tout. Le genre d'homme qui ne renonce à rien, tant qu'il ne se retrouve pas à la limite de tout perdre.

Sherlock avait déjà tant renoncé, et il avait déjà tant perdu. Il n'arrivait pas à renoncer à John. Et ce devait être réciproque, il devait être ce à quoi John ne renoncerait jamais, ce qu'il n'accepterait jamais de perdre, puisqu'il était là, qu'il veillait sur lui, et qu'il n'était plus en colère.

Oh, il l'aimait tellement.

Ce n'était pas difficile à remarquer, c'était là depuis le début, depuis la seconde où il l'avait vu. C'était tellement évident que c'en était terrifiant, il n'avait pas su comment gérer cette monstruosité, ce _sentiment_. Et il avait fait la première erreur, la première d'une liste qui n'en finissait plus d'être désolante.

« Je me considère marié à mon travail »

John prit le verre entre ses doigts pâles. C'était le troisième qu'il vidait. Ce serait suffisant pour l'instant. Il le posa sur la table de nuit et Sherlock voulut tout lui dire.

\- Merci, croassa-t-il, la gorge aussi sèche que du parchemin.

Ce serait suffisant pour l'instant.

\- Dors, maintenant, murmura John en l'aidant à s'allonger confortablement.

Il toucha légèrement le visage de Sherlock, avec le dos de la main. Ses phalanges frôlaient sa joue. Il savait qu'il voulait seulement vérifier sa température.

\- Merci, répéta-t-il.

\- C'est normal.

Il souriait, et en effet, ça semblait normal, tout à coup. Puis il se leva et éteignit la lampe de chevet.

\- Je serai là quand tu te réveilleras. Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

\- Le truc… avec les pâtes… marmonna Sherlock, cherchant les détails.

Il ne prêtait jamais attention à ce qu'il mangeait. Il prêtait seulement attention au cuisinier.

\- Le truc avec les pâtes, répéta John doucement.

Il ne se moquait pas. Il ne se moquait jamais.

Dans le noir, les yeux de Sherlock étaient humides, et ce ne pouvait être le vent, mais ce devait être le vent, quand même. Il s'endormit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, sa bouche était pâteuse mais son esprit était clair, s'il excluait les lambeaux de rêves qui restaient accrochés à son cerveau, des images qui n'avaient plus de sens. Une mariée, un pistolet, des yeux noirs comme deux gouffres, une ligne de sang sur les lèvres.

 _Est-ce que c'est assez gothique pour toi, Sherlock ?_

Il se leva prudemment. Ses jambes le portaient à nouveau. Il faisait clair. Un verre d'eau sur sa table de nuit. Il devait aller aux toilettes. Dans le miroir de la salle de bain, son reflet lui renvoyait l'image d'un homme pâle et hirsute. Il se doucha. Le vertige à nouveau, les mains plaquées contre les carreaux du mur pour ne pas glisser. Il se rasa soigneusement.

Il observa son reflet avant de se rhabiller. Il ne cédait pas souvent à cet appel narcissique du miroir, et d'ailleurs le regard qu'il portait sur son corps était loin de la vanité. Il ne s'était jamais identifié à son corps. Il était toujours surpris de voir son visage, de se dire « c'est moi ». S'il avait été du genre à se laisser aller à la subjectivité, il aurait dit qu'il n'aimait pas ses traits. Mais il préférait admettre simplement, _objectivement_ , qu'il ne se reconnaissait pas dans sa chair. Les os pointaient comme des angles, des lames prêtes à trancher sa peau aux épaules, aux coudes, aux côtes, aux hanches. Les cicatrices traçaient des kabbales navrantes sur sa peau. Sur son dos, surtout, souvenir de sa captivité en Serbie. Sur son torse, un simple trou sous le cœur, testament discret d'une catastrophe qu'il n'avait pas pu éviter. Les traces dans son coude disparaissaient, se confondaient dans les cicatrices de l'intraveineuse qu'on lui avait placée à l'hôpital. Une drogue pour une autre, et John ne verrait rien.

Il s'habilla.

Il se glissa silencieusement dans la cuisine, comme s'il n'était pas chez lui. Dans le salon, John téléphonait, crispé au bord de son fauteuil.

\- Je rentrerai ce soir. … Oui, j'ai pris congé. … Il a besoin de moi.

Sherlock plissa les yeux. C'était sans doute le bon moment pour faire savoir à John qu'il pouvait l'entendre. Il n'aimait pas le voir se disputer avec Mary. Avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, John avait élevé le ton.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui va me dire comment prendre soin de mon meilleur ami _que tu as essayé de tuer_. Je t'ai dit que je rentrerai ce soir, je serai à la maison ce soir, _point_. … Je me fous de ce que tu en penses.

Sa voix était contenue. Comme s'il essayait de crier sans s'arrêter de chuchoter. Il croyait qu'il dormait encore. L'expression de sa colère contre Mary était moins importante que la qualité de son sommeil. C'était…

\- Non. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire que je ne fais pas d'effort pour notre mariage. … Je vais raccrocher. Je m'en fous. … A ce soir.

Il raccrocha, éteignit son téléphone et le posa sur la table d'appoint avant de se lever et remarquer la présence de Sherlock.

\- Oh. Tu étais…

\- Réveillé.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu… as tout entendu, je suppose.

\- … oui.

John soupira. Se frotta le visage, épuisé.

\- Je vais faire du thé. Assieds-toi, ta tension est encore trop basse.

Il se demanda comment John pouvait voir ses vertiges. Il s'assit à la table de la cuisine, le ventre dévoré de faim. Il regarda son ami s'affairer, ouvrir les placards, mettre l'eau à chauffer, le pain à griller. Deux tasses de thé et deux tranches de toast apparurent par miracle.

Sherlock grignota le coin d'un toast, sans un mot. John commença à cuisiner le truc avec les pâtes. Il avait fait les courses pendant qu'il dormait. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ?

\- Quinze heures. J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais.

\- Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les proverbes.

\- Moi non plus.

Ils rirent doucement, légèrement, comme avant. Sherlock but une gorgée de thé.

\- Ça… ça ne va pas avec Mary ?

Il espérait que la question n'était pas idiote. Il n'y connaissait désespérément rien.

\- Non, ça ne va pas. Enfin, je suppose que c'est comme ça dans tous les mariages.

\- En général la mariée ne tire pas sur le témoin, mais c'est… mmmh, pas une bonne plaisanterie, remarqua-t-il trois secondes trop tard. Désolé.

Une mariée. Un pistolet. Moriarty.

Il fronça les sourcils, chassa l'idée de son esprit. John parlait à nouveau.

\- Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle tient plus à notre mariage qu'à… enfin, qu'à _moi_. Elle est… parfois, j'ai l'impression de m'être… trompé.

Il leva les yeux de ce qu'il était en train de faire – il y avait des légumes dans le truc avec les pâtes ? – pour regarder Sherlock. Il détourna le regard en déglutissant. Le toast ne passait plus.

\- Mais tu l' _aimes_. C'est comme ça, je veux dire, je suppose. Elle n'est pas parfaite mais–

\- Elle est loin d'être parfaite, le coupa John en ricanant amèrement.

\- –je croyais que tu lui avais pardonné.

Un silence flotta. Sherlock entama la deuxième tranche de pain grillé. Son estomac gargouillait avec ce qui ressemblait à de la gratitude.

\- J'essaie. Ce n'est pas facile.

\- Ce n'est pas censé être facile. L' _amour_ est une pulsion horrible qui menace tout ce qui est rationnel en ce monde et qui pousse les êtres même les plus raisonnables à commettre des actions atroces au nom d'un dérèglement hormonal. C'est de notoriété publique, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu sembles surpris.

John le fixait d'un air alarmé, les sourcils froncés et la bouche entrouverte.

\- Quoi ? se défendit-il en mordant dans le toast, délicieux toast.

C'était vrai, c'était ce qu'il voyait tous les jours, dans toutes les affaires de crimes passionnels, dans toutes les séries télé, dans les yeux durs d'Irene Adler. L'amour salit tout, l'amour détruit, l'amour est une menace. Irene était amoureuse de lui, et elle l'avait drogué, harcelé, s'était introduite chez lui, s'était servie de lui, s'était moquée de lui – c'était ça, l'amour : un dérèglement hormonal qui détruit tout et tout le monde.

Sherlock se tenait à l'écart des sentiments parce qu'il ne voulait pas se compromettre dans cette pulsion de folie et d'horreur, entre autres raisons. Mais John, John devait certainement savoir que c'était ainsi, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il soit surpris de voir que Mary l'aime exactement comme tout le monde aimait.

\- Tu… C'est ta vision d'une relation saine qui est surprenante, articula John, avec difficulté.

\- Je ne crois pas au concept de « relation saine ». Il y a différents degrés de destructivité, mais dans l'ensemble…

\- D'accord. Deux secondes. Ce que tu dis là, et le discours à mon mariage… J'ai pas l'impression de parler à la même personne.

Sherlock haussa une épaule. Son discours ne parlait pas d'amour, il parlait de John. Ce n'était pas pareil.

\- Je pense que tu devrais arrêter d'en vouloir à Mary.

\- Elle t'a _tiré dessus_.

C'était épuisant, cette conversation qu'ils avaient déjà eue des milliers de fois. S'il ne pouvait pas comprendre que ce qui comptait, c'était de sauver son mariage…

S'il avait été honnête envers lui-même, Sherlock aurait dû admettre qu'il accordait une importance démesurée à ce _mariage_. Mais il avait tant sacrifié pour John, pour qu'il soit avec Mary, pour qu'il soit heureux… C'était impossible que tout finisse ainsi, qu'il ait fait tout ça pour rien.

\- Pourquoi tu refuses d'être heureux ? s'exclama Sherlock soudainement, et ce n'était pas un commentaire normal de sa part, il le vit clairement dans les yeux de John.

\- Ça ne te va pas de dormir trop longtemps.

\- … c'est ce que je pense aussi.

Ils finirent le thé. Ils mangèrent le truc avec les pâtes sans plus échanger un mot, enfermés chacun dans son marasme de pensées.

 _À suivre..._

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! :D On se retrouve lundi soir, et d'ici-là laissez-moi vous citer les paroles d'un vieux sage : _Reviews are made of love_. Et moi, je vous aime, d'abord. Des bisous~


	4. Just Friends - Chapitre 3

Coucouuu ! Oui, il est un peu tard pour poster mon chapitre... j'ai une excuse qui vaut ce qu'elle vaut : un pote m'avait invité à manger un chili chez lui. Ma vie sociale de ouf.

Voici donc le troisième chapitre, toujours sur les paroles de _Just friends_... Merci à tout le monde pour vos commentaires et vos messages et tout et tout, bonne lecture~!

* * *

 _It's always dangerous,_

 _When everybody's sleeping and I've been thinking :_

 _Can we be alone ?_

 _Can we be alone ?_

 _When will we get the time to be just friends ?_

 _When will we get the time to be just friends ?_

* * *

 _C'est devant tes yeux. Juste devant tes yeux. Imbécile. Et tu te demandes pourquoi il ne t'aime pas ?_

Une mariée. Un pistolet. Des mots comme du venin. Ce n'est pas vrai, il n'est pas imbécile, et même s'il l'était, et peut-être qu'il l'est, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec John. Une mariée. Les yeux noirs de Moriarty. Le sang sur les lèvres, le pistolet dans la bouche, le sang, le voile, le visage de serpent.

 _Réfléchis. Pense. Tout est clair, mais tu ne vois rien._

Jim murmure ces mots dans son cou, avec son sourire en lame de couteau et ses yeux vides. Il lève lentement sa main et l'enroule autour du cou de Sherlock, sa main recroquevillée comme une serre, sa main couverte de sang et de dentelle.

 _Cette femme. Cette femme._

Il n'arrive plus à respirer. Il n'entend plus les mots, sa vision se trouble. Il glisse. Tout ce qu'il reste, une image, le visage blême de Moriarty, une robe de dentelle blanche, un pistolet.

 _Cette femme._

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux en haletant. Il se redressa sur ses coudes. Personne. Tout était normal. Il fallait juste qu'il reprenne un rythme de respiration plus régulier.

Il se leva en emportant son drap pour l'enrouler autour de son corps nu. Ce n'était plus la peine de rester au lit, si c'était pour retourner à ces cauchemars qui ne le quittaient plus depuis son overdose. Avant, au moins, il ne rêvait pas.

Il s'installa dans le salon, alluma une lampe et fixa longuement les murs couverts de pistes.

De deux choses, l'une : Jim Moriarty avait été remplacé par un autre membre de son organisation, qui avait échappé au radar et qui affirmait désormais son pouvoir. L'autre : Jim n'avait jamais été Moriarty, il avait été la marionnette du _vrai_ Moriarty, qui restait encore à découvrir, et qui avait survécu au démantèlement de son réseau.

Mais qui était cet _autre_ Moriarty ? Quel était le sens de ces vidéos ? Comment avait-il échappé à la vigilance de Mycroft et Sherlock ?

Il joignit lentement les mains devant son visage. Du bout des index, il jouait avec sa lèvre inférieure. Pensif.

Le plus terrible était de ne pas savoir par où commencer.

Pour la centième fois, il parcourut la maigre toile d'informations dont il disposait, formulant et repoussant les hypothèses. Quand le soleil se leva, il en était toujours au même point.

Vers six heures, John apparut dans son champ de vision.

\- J'aurais dû te prévenir que je venais, tu aurais pris la peine de t'habiller. Tu as dormi ?

\- Tu es là tôt.

\- Je me suis dit que je passerais te voir avant le travail.

Sherlock sourit intérieurement, et peut-être extérieurement aussi.

\- Deux heures pour une visite de courtoisie ? Tu n'as pas peur de t'ennuyer ?

Le regard qu'il lui jeta était éloquent.

\- Je vais faire du thé. Va au moins mettre un pantalon.

\- Puritain.

\- Exhibitionniste.

Sherlock haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas vraiment un attentat à la pudeur s'il était chez lui. Il retourna dans sa chambre. Quand il revint, impeccable dans sa chemise violette et son pantalon taillé sur mesure, le thé était prêt et John était passé dans le salon.

\- Puisque tu ne me l'as toujours pas proposé, je vais le demander directement, dit-il sans détourner le regard du mur couvert de papiers. Je peux t'aider ?

Le premier réflexe de Sherlock fut de refuser. Il ne le mettrait pas en danger une fois de plus. Mais une image de son rêve récurrent l'obsédait. Une chute d'eau, et un autre John, mais qui était le même pourtant.

Il y avait effectivement une erreur qu'il répétait sans cesse depuis le début, mais ce n'était pas de mettre John en danger. Il devait lui faire confiance, le laisser entrer.

Sherlock s'installa dans son fauteuil, près de la cheminée, et attrapa sa tasse de thé. Il commença à expliquer ce qu'il savait, ce qu'il supposait, ce qui était impossible, ce qu'il ne savait pas encore. John s'assit face à lui, l'interrompant pour des questions, des hypothèses.

Quand il dut partir travailler à la clinique, ils n'étaient pas plus avancés que lorsqu'il était arrivé, mais ils avaient au moins retrouvé une simplicité qu'ils avaient pensée disparue à jamais.

\- Mary aimerait t'inviter à dîner, un de ces jours, dit John, sur le palier.

La situation s'était améliorée chez les Watson, donc.

\- Plutôt au restaurant. Une soirée tranquille, avant qu'elle accouche et qu'on n'ait plus le temps, plaisanta-t-il doucement. Elle a proposé, hum, Angelo ?

Sherlock se rendit compte que John attendait une réponse.

\- Oh, hum, oui, bien sûr. Angelo, ça faisait… longtemps.

Elle n'oserait sans doute pas lui tirer dessus en public, songea-t-il involontairement.

 _Cette femme._

\- On dit, vendredi soir ? Je réserve pour dix-neuf heures ?

\- Oui. Va travailler, tu vas être en retard.

Et avec cette minuscule phrase, Sherlock eut l'impression d'être l'incarnation d'une ménagère des années cinquante qui embrasse son mari sur le pas de la porte avant de lui donner son casse-croûte pour qu'il parte au bureau. John partit sans s'en apercevoir et Sherlock lâcha un soupir désolé.

C'était ridicule. Tout était ridicule. Ils ne retrouveraient jamais ce qu'ils avaient pu être, maintenant que même le restaurant d'Angelo, le sanctuaire de leurs premières aventures, serait marqué de la présence terrible de Mary.

Il n'était pas jaloux, il était blessé.

Son regard tomba pour la millième fois sur le mur d'indices et il perdit patience. S'il arrachait tout, s'il dispersait aux quatre vents ces bribes de rien, s'il abandonnait, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

Il savait exactement ce que ça changerait, mais certains jours, simplement, l'euphorie qu'il avait ressentie en descendant de l'avion n'était plus là.

Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et tenta de se calmer les nerfs. Ses yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes. Pourquoi était-il toujours aussi fatigué…

Le même rêve, une fois de plus. Une mariée, un pistolet. Le visage de Moriarty flottant comme un masque sur une robe en dentelle blanche tachée de sang.

 _Tout est clair, mais tu ne vois rien._

Qu'y a-t-il à voir ? Même dans son sommeil, Sherlock ne parvient pas à se détacher de son exaspération. Qu'est-ce qu'il manque ?

Il sent qu'il manque quelque chose, une connexion doit être faite, une connexion évidente qui le nargue, mais quelque chose l'empêche de la faire. Son cerveau n'arrive plus à embrayer, il tourne à vide et l'évidence reste là, impossible à trouver.

 _Je l'ai sur le bout de la langue…_

Le pistolet dans la bouche de Moriarty comme une obscénité, comme une provocation.

Il n'en a plus peur, il n'a plus peur de ce qu'il est, de ce qui sommeille en lui. Il n'en a plus peur, c'est fini. L'image se dissout, mais la phrase reste.

 _Je l'ai sur le bout de la langue…_

C'est là, c'est presque là, un tremblement aux frontières de sa conscience, il ne manque pas grand-chose. Que manque-t-il ?

Le masque de Moriarty sur une robe de dentelle blanche.

 _Cette femme…_

\- Coucou ! Je ne dérange pas ?

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux. Mrs Hudson venait de déposer un plateau de pâtisseries sur la table basse et de s'asseoir à la place de John.

\- Si j'avais su que John venait, je les aurais préparées plus tôt. Je suis debout depuis cinq heures de toutes façons, à cause de ma hanche.

\- Je ne savais pas non plus qu'il viendrait, répondit simplement Sherlock en attrapant un muffin.

\- En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir ensemble, _malgré ce qui s'est passé_.

Elle avait à peine prononcé les derniers mots, se contentant d'exagérer son articulation, comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle cherchait à évoquer discrètement un sujet sensible. Il n'y avait personne dont elle eût pu avoir besoin de se cacher, mais c'était ce que c'était : une habitude.

Sherlock ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle entendait par « ce qui s'est passé ». Sa fausse mort, le mariage, l'incident avec Mary, l'incident avec Magnussen ? Sans doute un peu des quatre.

Le muffin était délicieux et la sollicitude de Mrs Hudson était réconfortante. Moins envahissante que la tyrannie de sa mère. Il ne l'admettrait sans doute jamais, mais c'était depuis qu'il vivait à Baker Street qu'il avait commencé à réaliser à quel point sa famille était dysfonctionnelle. Et Mrs Hudson avait été liée à un cartel de drogue.

\- Je vais préparer du thé, chantonna-t-elle en se levant.

Sherlock choisit une espèce de petite madeleine joliment dorée. Il mangeait avec appétit, ces derniers temps. John aurait été fier de lui. Serait fier de lui. Était, sans doute, espérait-il. La grammaire offrait trop de prises à ses doutes existentiels.

Lorsque Mrs Hudson revint avec le plateau de thé, Sherlock osa enfin poser la question qui le taraudait depuis quelque temps.

\- J'ai lu que le subconscient est capable de bloquer certaines informations et leur empêcher l'accès à la conscience, commença-t-il prudemment. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Henry Knight, qui avait remplacé dans sa mémoire l'assassinat de son père par l'attaque d'un chien. Mais c'était un contexte très particulier, il était très jeune, confronté à une situation traumatisante et soumis à des drogues. Sans ce contexte, est-ce que… est-ce que c'est _possible_? Que le cerveau… se conditionne… à ne pas voir quelque chose ?

Mrs Hudson sembla alarmée par la question. Par ses implications.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en portant la main à sa poitrine.

\- Non, c'est… Je me posais la question. C'est tout. La plupart des ouvrages de psychiatrie s'intéressent à des cas liés à des situations traumatiques ou exceptionnelles, j'ai pensé que si ce pouvait être un phénomène normal et anodin… tout le monde le saurait.

Tout le monde sauf moi, puisque je ne sais pas que la Terre tourne autour du Soleil, songea-t-il amèrement.

\- Eh bien, souffla Mrs Hudson, hésitante. Je ne sais pas si c'est _très_ courant, mais disons… Pendant longtemps, j'ai réussi à me convaincre que mon mari n'était pas… comme il était. Tous les signes étaient là, et il ne s'en cachait pas. J'étais déjà sa « secrétaire » à l'époque, donc pour lui tout était clair, j'avais accès à toutes les informations, à tous les… indices… Mais une partie de moi ne voulait pas savoir jusqu'à quel point il était impliqué dans toutes ces affaires de gangs, de mafia, de… meurtres…

Elle semblait encore bouleversée par le simple fait d'évoquer cette période de sa vie.

\- Je n'ai réalisé tout ça que quand il a été arrêté. J'ai passé des années à ne pas voir ce qui était là, devant moi.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Il avala lentement le morceau de madeleine qu'il était en train de mâcher.

\- Est-ce que, avant qu'il soit arrêté, vous aviez l'impression… d'un trou. Est-ce que vous aviez l'impression que ce que vous voyiez, que ce en quoi vous croyiez n'était pas cohérent ?

\- … oui. C'est pour ça que quand il a été arrêté, j'ai eu l'impression que j'étais au courant depuis toujours. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui ne collait pas, mais je ne voulais pas savoir. Si j'avais su que mon mari était un meurtrier, je serais partie. Mais je ne voulais pas partir, alors j'ai fait en sorte de ne rien voir.

Sa bouche s'arrondit en un _oh_ muet. Il fallait _vouloir_ ne pas voir. Que ne voulait-il pas voir ? Quelle était la connexion qu'il ne voulait pas faire ? Il écarta d'office l'hypothèse que John était secrètement Moriarty il avait déjà failli se laisser berner par cette impression ridicule lorsqu'il s'était introduit de nuit dans cette piscine, cinq ans auparavant.

On sonna à la porte, en bas. Mrs Hudson se leva en sursaut, tirant Sherlock de ses pensées.

\- C'est sûrement ma sœur ! Elle avait dit qu'elle passerait, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait si tôt… Bon appétit, et j'espère que toute cette affaire (elle fit un geste vague vers le mur couvert de papier) sera vite réglée.

\- Moi aussi, marmonna Sherlock en détournant le regard.

\- _Bye_ , chantonna Mrs Hudson en quittant le salon d'un pas vif.

\- Merci.

Elle reparut brièvement dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Avec plaisir, _sweetheart_.

Elle s'évanouit dans un clin d'œil qui le fit sourire.

Tout n'était pas si terrible, dans le fond.

* * *

 _À suivre..._

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! On se voit jeudi pour des révélations, des discussions désagréables chez Angelo et des flashbacks de Serbie ! (ça se sent que j'essaie de vous vendre ma fic?^^)


	5. Just Friends - Chapitre 4

Bonsoir tout le monde ! :D Merci à **Shirayuki-san** et **Louisa74** pour les commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, ils m'ont fait très plaisir même si pour le coup j'ai pas trop eu le temps d'y répondre de façon individuelle. Semaine compliquée. On passe les détails, on garde ça pour le psy (ha. ha. ha.)

Là je sors du cinéma (bon, y a quelques heures quand même) où j'ai vu _Miss Peregrine_ que je recommande à tout le monde, comme ça en passant ;)

Et pour ne pas faire durer le suspense inutilement (moi? Nooooon), je vous souhaite déjà une bonne lecture~

AH OUI, un ptit **trigger warning** de rien du tout : y a un petit moment homophobe, rien qui devrait vous faire saigner les yeux, mais je préfère prévenir. Et il y a une référence à un stress post-traumatique (flash-back très bref). Voilà pour le disclaimer :D

* * *

 _And no I'm not ashamed,_

 _But the guilt will kill you,_

 _If she don't first._

* * *

Selon John, c'était normal que Sherlock dorme autant. Une blessure par balle, deux malaises cardiaques, une overdose et un mode de vie erratique ont cette fâcheuse tendance à fatiguer même les corps les plus résistants.

Sherlock avait protesté. C'était peut-être _normal_ de dormir des nuits de cinq heures, mais ce n'était _certainement pas normal_ de tomber endormi en pleine journée. John lui avait rétorqué que ce qui était normal, c'était de dormir huit heures par nuit (huit heures !), et qu'il ferait bien d' « écouter son corps, pour une fois ». Ils s'étaient vaguement disputés (« J'écoute mon corps si je veux. Et ça ne veut rien dire, écouter son corps. Je n'écoute déjà pas les gens, je ne vais pas me mettre à écouter mes organes. Etc. ») puis John était parti travailler en rigolant doucement.

Sherlock consacra sa matinée à diverses expériences qui devaient le détendre et le distraire de l'affaire toujours stagnante.

Mycroft téléphona juste après midi pour confirmer à son frère que l'enquête n'avançait pas de son côté non plus. Où qu'il porte son regard (et ses caméras), il ne voyait rien qui trahît la présence d'un avatar de Moriarty. S'il n'avait pas conservé un enregistrement de la mystérieuse vidéo sur son ordinateur, il aurait cru avoir rêvé toute cette histoire.

Après avoir raccroché, Sherlock s'allongea dans le divan, perplexe. Il passa de longues heures à lutter contre l'impulsion, le terrible désir de se lever, prendre son portefeuille et sortir retrouver son dealer. Il ferma les yeux et chercha à entendre la voix de John, de cet autre John, qui était tellement en colère contre lui lorsqu'il cédait aux sirènes de la cocaïne. Il avait besoin de la colère de John pour rester concentré, pour ne pas rechuter. Il aurait pu s'avouer qu'il n'avait besoin _que_ de John, pas forcément de John en colère, mais au final c'était surtout la terreur pure qu'il ressentait à l'idée de le décevoir qui le maintenait dans le droit chemin.

Son corps se détendit à mesure que la voix de John, dans son esprit, se faisait plus douce.

 _Concentre-toi. Quelle est la connexion que tu ne veux pas faire ?_

Sherlock ne sait pas. John penche la tête, patient, encourageant.

 _Réfléchis. Fais une liste. Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas affronter ?_

La mort. La solitude. L'ennui. La vieillesse. La folie. Le sexe. La maladie. La dépendance. Les émotions. La–

 _Non. Calme-toi, réfléchis posément. Qu'est-ce qui compte ?_

Toi. Toi. Toi.

John sourit et pose une main sur sa joue. Sa paume est chaude.

 _Oui. Maintenant fais abstraction de moi. Quelle connexion se fait naturellement, si tu ne penses pas à moi ?_

Une mariée. Un pistolet. Moriarty.

John pose sa paume sur le torse de Sherlock et sa chaleur brûle à travers sa chemise, jusqu'au trou sous son cœur.

 _Quelle connexion se fait naturellement ?_

Sherlock se réveilla en sursaut. Il bondit sur ses pieds comme si le divan l'avait brûlé. Une main plaquée sur le front, les lèvres pincées, il tentait en vain de respirer calmement. Il haletait, pris de panique. Fébrile, il faisait les cent pas dans le salon, évitant de regarder le mur couvert d'indices qui ne convergeaient pas vers le point qu'il venait de découvrir. Qui était impossible, strictement impossible, mais qui était pourtant le seul possible.

Il hésita à appeler Mycroft, puis renonça. C'était trop tôt, ce n'était qu'une intuition, il avait sans doute tort. Il songea que c'était précisément parce qu'il espérait avoir tort qu'il devait logiquement avoir raison. C'était la pièce manquante, celle qui comblait le trou qui rendait l'image si incohérente. C'était ce qu'il n'avait pas voulu découvrir, et il l'avait découvert.

Il ne contacta pas Mycroft et se donna quelques jours pour s'assurer de la valeur de son hypothèse – la seule possible, la seule possible.

Il devait se calmer. Il se servit un verre de whisky en tremblant légèrement. Il devait se calmer. Il avait rendez-vous avec John et Mary dans (il vérifia sa montre) une heure. Ce n'était pas le moment de céder à la panique.

Il vida son verre en deux gorgées et commença doucement à se préparer, espérant engourdir son cerveau sous la douche.

C'était simple, c'était très simple. Il avait une piste, une intuition à confirmer. Il devait faire abstraction de John et remonter cette piste comme n'importe quelle autre, objectivement, sans penser aux dommages collatéraux. Comme d'habitude.

S'il procédait habilement, il parviendrait peut-être même à régler l'affaire seul et passer un marché avec Mary. John n'avait pas besoin d'être mis au courant. Il n'y avait aucune raison de briser leur mariage.

(Sherlock savait à quel point ce raisonnement sonnait faux, mais il préférait ne pas y penser.)

Il ne sortit de la douche qu'une fois calmé. Il se rasa, tenta de mettre un semblant d'ordre dans ses cheveux un peu trop longs, puis passa dans sa chambre et enfila les vêtements qu'il avait préparés en se levant. Il capta son reflet dans la glace, du coin de l'œil, et pour une fois dans sa vie, il apprécia ce qu'il voyait. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'essayer de se convaincre que ce n'était pas pour John qu'il se faisait beau.

Il fallait qu'il pense sérieusement à arrêter d'être amoureux de John, songea-t-il en nouant son écharpe autour de son cou. C'était un soulagement de pouvoir enfin s'admettre ses sentiments sans en ressentir de honte, mais ils étaient toujours aussi inutiles et à sens unique que quand il essayait désespérément de les refouler.

Il boutonna son manteau jusqu'en haut et quitta l'appartement. Il avait un quart d'heure pour arriver chez Angelo, ce serait juste assez. Au rez-de-chaussée, il croisa Mrs Hudson qui revenait du supermarché et lui souhaitait une bonne soirée.

Dans le taxi, il acheva de se calmer.

Il arriva le premier. Angelo l'accueillit avec sa chaleur habituelle, l'entourant d'attentions.

\- Tu attends quelqu'un ? John ? Ça fait longtemps que vous n'êtes plus venus pour un dîner aux chandelles. Tout va bien ?

Quelque chose dans le visage de Sherlock avait dû trahir ses pensées, puisque Angelo semblait tellement désolé. Il s'installa à la table habituelle sans rien trouver à répondre. La porte s'ouvrit dans un second tintement et Sherlock comprit à la mine dépitée du patron que John était entré au bras de Mary.

Tant pis pour les chandelles, songea-t-il en pressant la pulpe de son index contre les dents de sa fourchette. Tant pis.

\- Coucou, Sherlock !

Il sourit par réflexe, répondit par réflexe, comme dégagé de son corps. Il n'aimait pas les inflexions mielleuses de la voix de Mary, plus depuis… depuis. Il contrôla le léger tremblement de sa main, et rien n'y parut. Ils s'installèrent. Mary commença à parler d'un sujet inintéressant, sans doute sa grossesse, ses pieds qui enflaient, son dos qui la faisait souffrir, son impatience d'accoucher. Sherlock n'aurait pas réussi à l'écouter même s'il l'avait voulu.

Il regardait dans sa direction, ne serait-ce que pour respecter les règles de bienséance, acquiesçait, souriait. Mais du coin de l'œil, il appréciait l'éclat doré des cheveux de John. La beauté paradoxale de ses traits tirés. Sa façon de relever la commissure de ses lèvres, sur la droite, sans vraiment sourire encore. Sherlock savait que Mary n'était pas dupe. Elle était plus observatrice que John. Mais, dans le fond, il n'y avait que l'opinion de John qui compte.

Angelo prit leurs commandes et la discussion continua sans que Sherlock suive réellement. Il aurait préféré être ailleurs. Il passait sa vie à préférer être ailleurs. Tant que ce n'était pas en Serbie, songea-t-il en repensant aux cicatrices de son dos. Il se perdit une seconde dans un souvenir de douleur rouge et métallique et quand il revint à lui, John et Mary riaient. Il avait manqué quelque chose et il était trop tard pour faire semblant maintenant, trop tard pour rire.

Il observa la rue, par la fenêtre, pour dissimuler ses maladresses sociales. Au passage, son regard accrocha celui de John comme un ongle cassé accroche le tissu d'un vêtement. Il le fixait comme s'il s'attendait à le voir tomber inconscient. Quand avait-il mangé pour la dernière fois ?

Un serveur apporta leurs assiettes. Ils commencèrent à manger sans trop parler, apparemment affamés. Sherlock essayait de ne pas voir les petits détails de complicité entre John et Mary. Ils allaient bien à nouveau. Ils étaient heureux. Ils… picoraient dans l'assiette l'un de l'autre. C'était cliché mais John était un homme qui aimait les clichés. Tout se passait exactement comme si Mary n'avait pas manqué de le tuer, et c'était ce que Sherlock avait voulu (pas vraiment _voulu_ , il n'avait voulu rien de tout ça, mais il avait tout fait pour que ça arrive), mais il ne le supportait pas. Il était jaloux, sans savoir de quoi précisément.

« L'abstinence ne garantit pas l'immortalité »

Il était peut-être temps pour lui d'admettre qu'il était mortel ? Mais jamais il ne parviendrait à supporter que quelqu'un… _picore_ dans son assiette. Il chassa cette image de son esprit. Une pensée à creuser plus tard, un autre jour, jamais.

Mary commençait à s'impatienter de le voir si dramatiquement silencieux. Elle tenta de le faire participer à la conversation. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ces jours-ci, tu veux venir à la maison bientôt, tu viendras me voir après l'accouchement, etc. Sherlock répondait, poliment, souriant. Feignant d'être détendu. Mary souriait aussi, et c'était douloureux de soutenir cette mascarade.

Heureusement, John se leva pour aller aux toilettes et ils purent laisser tomber leurs grimaces dès qu'il eut le dos tourné. Ils ne se regardèrent pas en chiens de faïence – c'était surfait. Ils mangèrent en silence quelques instants.

Sherlock s'aperçut que son rythme cardiaque était erratique. Il sentait les pulsations de ses veines dans son cou, sous les oreilles. Mary posa lentement sa fourchette contre le bord de son assiette, avec un tintement sec. Sherlock serra et desserra les mâchoires, imaginant pouvoir se calmer. Il releva les yeux, attendant que Mary parle la première. Ne rien laisser voir.

\- Je ne vais pas me répéter, donc écoute-moi bien. Je vois comment tu regardes John.

\- Comment ? souffla-t-il, incapable de s'en empêcher.

Mary sourit de ce sourire froid et condescendant et, l'espace d'une seconde, Sherlock pensa sincèrement qu'elle allait sortir une arme de son sac à main.

\- Comme si tu crevais d'envie de te mettre à genoux pour le sucer. Ça crève les yeux. Dès la seconde où je t'ai vu, j'ai su que tu ne rêves que de ça. Je n'ai jamais rien dit parce que tu semblais… inoffensif. Mais quelque chose a changé, récemment, et je pense que ça vaut la peine de préciser que _John m'appartient_. Si vous faites quoi que ce soit dans mon dos, tu le regretteras. Et tu sais que je ne recule devant rien.

\- J'adore les menaces et les allusions vaguement insultantes, mais je dois sans doute te rappeler que ça ne dépend pas que de moi. Il faut être deux pour ce genre de… d'activités.

La formulation ne convenait pas, il manquait d'aplomb, mais s'il fallait être totalement honnête, il n'avait aucun aplomb, il tombait en chute libre dans l'angoisse de l'exact type de scénario qu'il avait voulu éviter en restant dans le placard. Il savait exactement ce qu'elle pensait, il pouvait entendre les insultes qu'on lui avait lancées comme des pierres quand il était gosse et tellement plus vulnérable. Il voulait se lever et partir, il n'avait plus honte mais il avait toujours peur et c'était terrible terrible terrible d'avoir peur, surtout de ça, de quelques mots.

Mary souriait encore davantage. Elle n'avait pas cessé de sourire pendant qu'elle prononçait ces menaces.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que John ne le regretterait pas aussi.

\- Je suis soulagé de voir que tu as une conception démocratique de la menace, mais je le répète : ce que je _veux_ n'a aucun impact sur la fidélité de John.

Ce qu'il voulait n'avait même pas d'impact sur sa propre vie sexuelle. Les inquiétudes de Mary en étaient presque ridicules.

\- C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Il faut parfois savoir mettre les choses au clair, conclut Mary en reprenant sa fourchette.

Sherlock hésita, puis décida qu'il n'avait rien à perdre. Il ne comptait pas mentir, il ne comptait pas nier.

\- N'en parle pas à John.

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il ne parvint pas à s'abaisser à formuler un s'il te plaît.

\- Je ne lui dirai pas si tu ne lui dis pas, répondit-elle simplement. De toute façon, c'est tellement plus amusant de te regarder te torturer tout seul.

Il ne baissa pas les yeux et espéra garder un visage impassible. _Tout seul_.

John réapparut, le jean un peu humide là où il avait frotté ses mains après les avoir lavées, le sourire doux, bienveillant. Sherlock ne le regarda pas trop longtemps, conscient des yeux froids de Mary fixés sur lui.

\- Vous parliez de quoi ?

\- Du prénom pour le bébé, mentit-elle.

\- C'est un sujet de conversation qui intéresse Sherlock ? s'étonna John.

\- Non, mais j'ai l'habitude qu'on m'impose des discussions gênantes et désagréables.

John rigola doucement. Leurs regards se frôlèrent à nouveau et c'était comme une pointe dans la poitrine de Sherlock. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux. Comme si. Comme s'il s'excusait.

De quoi ?

Il fut sauvé de ce repas déplaisant par un coup de téléphone de son frère. Il décrocha, comme s'il n'était pas au courant de toutes les règles de bienséance, et alors qu'il écoutait la voix exaspérante de Mycroft, il remarqua une caméra de surveillance, au coin de l'immeuble opposé, qui était braquée sur lui.

\- J'arrive, répondit-il d'une voix sèche avant de raccrocher. Désolé, je dois partir. Mycroft a du nouveau au sujet de Moriarty.

Il sortit quelques billets pour payer son plat et une partie du vin. Alors qu'il tendait l'argent à John, il scrutait Mary du coin de l'œil. Elle avait détourné la tête, c'était impossible de détecter sa réaction.

\- Au revoir, marmonna-t-il en enfilant son manteau.

Sur le trottoir, il repéra la voiture noire de Mycroft et ouvrit la portière. Il s'installa à côté de son frère, hésitant à le remercier de l'avoir tiré de cette situation catastrophique.

\- Tu me surveilles toujours ?

\- C'est apparemment nécessaire, puisque la seule fois en deux semaines où tu sors de ton appartement, tu réussis à te faire menacer par une ex-mercenaire.

\- Tu l'as deviné par notre langage corporel ou tu as placé un mouchard dans la salière ?

Pour toute réponse, Mycroft tapota le deuxième bouton de son propre veston. Sherlock plissa les yeux et vérifia le bouton correspondant sur son manteau. Un micro.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Je n'arrive même pas à m'imaginer avoir un jour une _vie privée_.

Il aurait pu être mortifié à l'idée que Mycroft ait entendu les allégations de Mary. Mais il savait tout depuis longtemps, depuis toujours, depuis l'affaire de l'étude en rose. Il voyait à travers lui comme à travers une vitre, avec ou sans dispositif de surveillance.

\- Tu ne regrettes pas de t'être laissé impliquer… _émotionnellement_ ? Ce doit être difficile, d'être _attaché_ à John et de le voir avec une telle femme.

Sherlock ne supportait pas le ton de sa voix. Voulait-il l'entendre dire qu'il était malheureux, qu'il regrettait tout, qu'il voulait être seul et ne plus rien ressentir ? Il avait changé, il n'était plus _ce_ Sherlock.

\- Il est heureux. Je ne vois pas ce qu'i regretter.

\- Elle est loin d'être un compagnon idéal.

\- Ils s'aiment.

Mycroft eut une moue dégoûtée. Avant qu'il eût pu en dire davantage, Sherlock fit arrêter le chauffeur et ouvrit la portière.

\- Je continuerai à pied. Merci pour le… sauvetage d'urgence. Je te tiens au courant pour Moriarty.

Il s'éloigna de la voiture sans prendre la peine de regarder la réaction de son frère. Tout cela lui importait bien peu.

* * *

 _A suivre..._

Et voilààà ! On se retrouve lundi pour l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette première partie, qui sera... particulier. Des améliorations dans les rapports entre John et Sherlock, un retour au naturel via une conversation un peu compliquée, et je ne vous en dis pas plus. Enfin, je vous dis déjà que vous n'aimerez pas le sixième chapitre. Allez, bisous, laissez-moi des ptits commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir :D


	6. Just Friends - Chapitre 5

Hey guyyys~ Je suis encore à la bourre. Parce que ma vie est passionnante, une fois de plus ! Y avait une projection du tout vieux _Dracula_ de 1930 au cinéma en bas de chez moi alors comme je suis une personne cultivée et tout et tout je me suis fait une petite soirée rétro bien sympathique. Je n'épiloguerai pas sur la qualité extraordinaire des effets spéciaux à l'époque (mention spéciale pour les chauves-souris : on voit pas les fils, contrairement à ce que je m'attendais).

Tant qu'on en est à des considérations cinématographiques, j'ai regardé (pour la 3ème fois de ma vie, honte sur moi) _Basil le détective_ ou, comme le dit si bien **quietlyprim** (allez voir son tumblr c'est un ordre) : _The Gay Mice_. That was gay.

A part ça, merci pour vos commentaires, merci pour les ptits gens qui ont pris le train en marche ce week-end, je vous fais des bisous et je vous dédicace ce chapitre. Luv luv.

Ah, oui : je pense que ça vaut la peine de préciser que, ok, bon, je n'aime pas du tout _du tout_ Mary, mais je respecte les avis divergents (je veux dire : ma fic précédente était aussi pro-Mary que possible sans me risquer dans le JohnMaryLock (je sais même pas si ce ship a un nom)) et je ne cherche pas à faire du bashing gratuit. Ok. Je l'ai faite un peu (beaucoup) homophobe, mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un le soit, et j'avais pas prévu d'insérer Sally ou Anderson donc voilà. A part ça, je me contenterai d'être le plus fidèle possible au personnage de la série, ou en tout cas de mon interprétation de ce personnage. Voilà pour le disclaimer.

On continue sur notre lancée avec un chapitre un peu... _bittersweet_ ? Je vous laisse juger !

* * *

 _I'll never love you like her._

 _Though we need to find a time to just do this shit together,_

 _For it gets worse._

 _I want to touch you,_

 _But that just hurts._

* * *

Les mains. Les mains de John sur. Sa peau. Son torse, ses cicatrices. Chaudes. Ses mains. Son souffle dans le. Creux de son cou. Le sourire de John contre sa peau. La peau de John. Sous ses paumes, ses épaules larges, sa cicatrice. Un frisson, le désir, John. Un murmure, des mots chuchotés, n'importe quoi. De la douceur. Sa bouche, ses lèvres. À un souffle de lui. Les yeux de John assombris d'excitation fixés sur sa bouche. Une question à peine murmurée, une supplication. Oui oui oui. Oui. Des lèvres frôlées, si proches, inaccessibles. Oui. Oui. Une main dans les cheveux, un élan irrésistible. Oui.

Sherlock se réveilla en sursaut. Il faisait encore sombre dans la chambre trop froide. Il y avait eu un bruit dans la maison, ou peut-être l'alarme d'une voiture s'était déclenchée dans la nuit. En tout cas, il ne dormait plus. Et il ne dormirait plus, vu l'état des… _parties inférieures de son corps_ ,réalisa-t-il avec amertume. C'était stupide, c'était embarrassant, c'était exactement comme quand il avait quinze ans et qu'il n'avait pas encore dompté ses stupides stupides stupides pulsions. Il réfléchit sur la marche à suivre et décida que prolonger indéfiniment son état d'extrême frustration sexuelle n'était pas une solution. Passé un certain stade, la perspective de voir ses facultés mentales stimulées par l'abstinence perdait de son intérêt face à la pure _rage_ qu'il accumulait à force de ne rien faire de son désir et de se complaire dans l'horrible pensée que John était là, juste _là_ , mais irrémédiablement inaccessible. Il soupira. Le moment était venu de se masturber, pensa-t-il dans des termes méticuleusement techniques qui avaient l'avantage de poser des distances entre lui, l'image qu'il se faisait de lui, et l'acte. L'image qu'il se faisait de l'acte.

Il glissa ses mains sous les draps en regardant fixement le plafond. Tenta de penser à autre chose, récitant les éléments de la table de Mendeleïev pour se distraire. Hydrogène, hélium, lithium, béryllium… Se détacher de ce que ses mains faisaient. Il détestait détestait détestait en arriver là, il détestait les images qui lui venaient à l'esprit, il détestait tout le concept, la notion même de _sexe_. Cette… perte… de… contrôle…

Bore, carbone, azote, oxygène, fluor, néon… sodium… magnésium… _aluminium_ …

Le visage de John se dessina au plafond, c'était _ridicule_ qu'il revienne toujours à _ça_ , comme un malheureux caillou en orbite autour de ce sourire solaire, mais le fait était là, il l'aimait, il l'aimait, il l'aimait. Il fallait chasser cette image de son cerveau, repenser à Mendeleïev, ne pas se compromettre encore davantage.

Silicium, phosphore, soufre…

Chlore, argon…

Potassium…

Ne… pas… penser… à… John.

Calcium… scandium… titane… vanadium… chr…

John.

Le prénom s'échappa de ses lèvres comme un cliché, un horrible stéréotype, un soupir vaguement grondé, une pulsation, puis le calme après la tempête.

Il se leva, terriblement mécontent de lui, et se nettoya au lavabo de sa salle de bain en évitant de se regarder. C'était triste, il était triste, il n'aimait pas être triste.

Il s'habilla pour commencer une nouvelle journée à faire semblant de ne pas être amoureux de John Hamish Watson. Il se prépara une tasse de thé qu'il déposa à côté de son microscope. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il était trois heures.

Il se résolut à faire ce qu'il avait repoussé la veille. Il attrapa l'épais classeur qu'il avait laissé sur la table avant de se coucher, prit sa tasse et alla s'installer dans son fauteuil pour lire le dossier que Mycroft lui avait fourni sur Mary après… l' _accident_ dans la tour de Magnussen.

Mycroft avait obtenu ces informations par des voies officieuses. Les services secrets n'étaient pas au courant, et même s'il y avait là largement de quoi la faire enfermer à perpétuité, Sherlock avait pris la défense de Mary auprès de son frère. C'était son passé, elle n'était plus une menace, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle soit arrêtée alors qu'elle était enceinte, John ne s'en remettrait pas.

Sherlock n'avait jamais parlé à John de l'existence de ce dossier.

Vers six heures, Sherlock posa le classeur sur une étagère, entre un ouvrage de chimie et un manuel d'apiculture. Il traça mentalement un schéma reliant les principales informations qu'il avait dégagées de sa lecture. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'épingler les preuves sur le mur d'un salon où John venait régulièrement.

Il restait des détails à creuser, des pistes à approfondir, mais le principal, ce qui lui avait si longtemps échappé, était clair. Mary avait cessé toute activité criminelle cinq ans auparavant. Elle avait directement commencé sa formation pour devenir infirmière, avait obtenu son diplôme un an après que Sherlock avait feint de se suicider, et, six mois plus tard, avait trouvé un poste à la clinique où travaillait John.

Les détails les plus révélateurs avaient toujours été là, mais ils prenaient seulement sens à cet instant précis. Elle avait changé de vie peu après la nuit où Moriarty leur avait révélé son visage à la piscine. Elle n'avait postulé à aucun autre hôpital avant d'arriver à celui de John. Comme si elle avait simplement attendu qu'une place s'y libère.

Mary travaillait pour Moriarty. Il s'était aperçu de l'importance de John lors de leur affrontement à la piscine. Il avait donné à Mary pour mission de s'infiltrer dans la vie de John pour le surveiller. Mais entretemps, Moriarty était mort. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas abandonné sa mission ?...

Il n'eut pas le temps de mener sa réflexion plus loin. John venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Hey.

\- Hey, répondit Sherlock en trempant les lèvres dans son thé tragiquement froid.

D'un coup d'œil, il vit tous les signes d'une mauvaise nuit : les cernes, le front plissé sur une migraine, la bouche grimaçante. Et bien sûr, le plus évident, le fait qu'il ait pris un taxi à six heures du matin pour venir le voir. Bizarrement, il était content.

\- Tu as… tu as du nouveau sur Moriarty ?

Sherlock haussa les sourcils. Pris de court – il n'aurait pas dû être pris de court, c'était normal que John lui pose la question puisqu'il avait prétendu la veille que Mycroft « avait du nouveau sur Moriarty » – il décida de mentir.

\- Non. Une fausse piste.

C'était plus simple – non, pas plus simple, plus _sûr_ – de tenir John à l'écart. Dans l'ignorance.

\- Oh. Okay.

John était planté là, au milieu du salon, les bras ballants. Un éléphant dans la pièce. Depuis le début, depuis toujours, il y avait cet éléphant dans la pièce et John ne savait rien faire d'autre que rester planté là, les bras ballants.

\- Je vais faire du thé, décida-t-il finalement, et ça aussi, c'était habituel, c'était la tactique de fuite favorite de John.

Sherlock le suivit dans la cuisine, curieux de découvrir la raison pour laquelle John n'était pas encore parti. Aucun des deux hommes ne prononça un mot durant les quelques minutes nécessaires pour porter l'eau à ébullition et la verser dans les tasses. Sherlock se résolut à rompre le silence.

\- Pourquoi tu es venu ? Tu sais que je t'aurais tenu au courant s'il y avait vraiment quelque chose. Pour Moriarty.

\- Permets-moi d'en douter, dit John avec un sourire amer. Tu ne me frappes pas comme étant quelqu'un qui a le réflexe de me tenir au courant de l'évolution des événements.

\- C'était avant. J'ai… Ce n'est plus pareil.

Ce fut au tour de John de hausser les sourcils.

\- Oh. Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Sherlock se renfrogna. Son ton était trop… sarcastique.

\- Rien, j'ai… eu une sorte d'épiphanie. Pendant mon overdose.

\- Sherlock Holmes a été touché par le Saint Esprit. Il y a donc de l'espoir pour l'humanité ! plaisanta John en ôtant les sachets de thé des tasses.

\- Pourquoi tu es venu ? répéta Sherlock.

\- Pour le thé.

Il mentait. Pourquoi mentait-il ?

\- Okay, j'avoue tout, admit John en souriant. J'avais un mobile secret.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Il regarda son ami sortir de la cuisine, sa tasse à la main, pour rejoindre son fauteuil comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Il le suivit, perplexe, et s'assit à sa place.

\- Tu avais l'air bizarre, au restaurant. Je me demandais ce qui s'était passé pendant que je suis parti aux toilettes.

Oh. Evidemment, il aurait dû s'attendre à ce que John repère ce genre de détails. Il était ce genre de personne.

\- Rien, répondit-il simplement.

\- Je savais que tu ne me dirais pas, conclut John en goûtant son thé.

\- Mais il ne s'est rien passé !

\- Je réalise que je n'ai pas été la personne la plus… _accessible_ l'an passé, mais… je suis toujours ton ami. J'ai suivi des séminaires de gestion de la colère, depuis, compléta-t-il avec un sourire d'autodérision.

D'autodépréciation ? Ne fais pas ça, tu es tout. Tu es tout.

\- Je… ne suis pas certain que tu puisses comprendre, tenta Sherlock pour se donner le temps d'inventer un mensonge.

Il mentait trop pour quelqu'un qui avait ressenti tant d'euphorie à l'idée d'être enfin sincère.

Le regard que John lui jeta était suffisant pour lui signifier à quel point son excuse était lamentable. Il prit une profonde inspiration, rassemblant son jeune courage.

\- Okay. Mmm… _quelqu'un_ , un client, m'a pris à partie au sujet de ma… _sexualité_.

Le mot était hideux, la formulation était ridicule au possible, le mensonge était transparent et son courage était évanoui. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, ce n'était pas nécessaire de supporter tout cela.

Et John avait cette expression vide qu'il avait quand il ne comprenait pas. Il n'y avait rien à comprendre.

\- Hum. Tu… quoi ?

C'en était risible. Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de rire, d'une espèce de fou rire difficilement contenu. Oh, et l'idée que John puisse se lever et sortir, une fois qu'il aurait réalisé ! C'était tellement _drôle_ , c'était parfaitement _hilarant_ de s'imaginer John (qu'il aimait, pour rendre cette situation encore plus _désopilante_ !) lui tourner le dos pour quelques mots qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de prononcer, mais qu'il avait prononcés malgré tout. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire.

\- Arrête de te moquer ! protesta John en lui jetant un coussin à la figure, ce qui eut pour effet de redoubler ses éclats de rire.

Il riait pour ne pas pleurer, pour ne pas s'humilier davantage. Mais il finit par se calmer, par retomber dans le douloureux sérieux de ses aveux.

\- Je suis… je suis gay, John, c'est effroyable que tu sois le seul à ne pas le voir. (Le rire recommençait à monter dans sa voix, nerveusement.) Même quand j'essaie de le cacher tout le monde le voit, c'est…

\- Mais. Irene ? Et Janine ?

\- J'admets que pour Janine, j'ai volontairement brouillé les cartes, répondit-il avec un sourire. Même si finalement tu as été le premier à savoir que ce n'était pas réel. Mais pour Irene… C'est _toi_ qui as cru que j'étais amoureux d'elle.

\- Mais quand je t'ai demandé si tu étais…

\- … je n'ai pas nié, compléta-t-il.

\- Mais quand les gens–

Sherlock prit le parti de l'interrompre une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- John. Tu ne t'en es sans doute pas rendu compte pendant que tu étais occupé à crier au monde entier que tu n'es pas gay, mais je n'ai jamais nié que je le suis. Je ne l'ai jamais affirmé non plus, mais ce n'est pas ma faute si tu crois que les gens sont hétéros par défaut. J'aimerais qu'on parle d'autre chose.

John semblait sincèrement bouleversé.

\- Je suis désolé… si j'ai pu te blesser avec mes réflexes de macho de merde. Je suis désolé. Si j'avais su, j'aurais…

\- … évité de répéter en boucle que tu n'es pas gay comme si c'était la pire chose au monde qui puisse arriver à quelqu'un ? suggéra Sherlock.

\- Oui, déjà, soupira-t-il. Je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est rien, affirma Sherlock en se levant.

S'il sortait de la pièce, John arrêterait peut-être de parler.

\- Je vais y aller, du coup, marmonna John en se levant également.

Oh, parfait. Il n'était même pas surpris.

\- Il n'y a aucun rapport entre la discussion que nous venons d'avoir et ton soudain désir de quitter les lieux, n'est-ce pas ? prononça-t-il froidement.

\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir ! protesta John.

Sherlock ferma les yeux. Il tournait le dos à John, qui ne pouvait pas le voir rassembler ses esprits. Les petits bouts de lui-même.

\- Alors, si ça n'a rien à voir, reste, demanda-t-il (Ordonna-t-il ? Supplia-t-il ?). Si ça ne change rien, ne fais pas comme si ça changeait tout.

Il l'entendit se rasseoir et soupira, soulagé. Il se laissa encore quelques secondes pour calmer le rythme de sa respiration, avant de retourner dans son fauteuil. Le silence se prolongea, presque insoutenable. Sherlock ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à la bouche de John et se sentait idiot.

Il se sentait idiot de le forcer à rester alors qu'il n'était venu que pour en savoir plus sur Moriarty. Il n'avait rien à lui donner, il savait des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire, et il ne pouvait que prétendre ne rien savoir. C'était encore plus frustrant que de ne réellement rien savoir. John était là pour le Travail. Sans le Travail, Sherlock était juste un putain de pédé impossible à vivre et _qui voudrait de ça_?

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda John, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Par rapport à Moriarty, je veux dire… Ne pas savoir…

\- Inutile, répondit-il sans réfléchir.

La boule dans la gorge, un amas d'épines. Un putain de pédé impossible à vivre et inutile. Il détestait cette journée, il détestait comment elle avait commencé, il détestait comment elle le faisait se sentir, il détestait le fait qu'elle était exactement la même que toutes ses journées depuis des mois. Des années. Un putain de pédé inutile et mélodramatique.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être si sévère envers toi-même.

C'était une phrase, et c'était tout. C'était comme une caresse, c'était si bienveillant. C'était pourquoi John était si parfait. Sherlock ne pourrait jamais l'aimer, jamais correctement, même dans une autre dimension, même dans un monde parfait, il ne pourrait jamais le rendre heureux, mais John le pouvait.

Avec une seule phrase, John pouvait être l'univers, son univers, et lui donner sans le savoir la tendresse dont il n'avait jamais cru avoir besoin.

* * *

 _A suivre..._

J'ai lu l'autre jour une fic (en anglais) où John avouait à Sherlock qu'il avait toujours fait en sorte qu'il ne l'entende pas dire "je ne suis pas gay". Et en effet, John ne l'a jamais dit en sa présence, sauf dans _A Scandal in Belgravia_ , à Battersea, quand il ne savait pas que Sherlock l'écoutait. Je trouve ça gigantesque, comme détail, de se dire que _la_ phrase que le fandom associe en général à John (et qui a donné lieu à toutes ces fics moralement douteuses avec un John "hétéro-avec-une-exception". GENRE.), et que les anti-johnlockers utilisent à l'infini pour nous faire taire, John a toujours pris soin à ce que Sherlock ne l'entende pas. En mode "je suis pas encore au point où je peux m'assumer publiquement mais, _just so you know_ , je suis là si tu veux de moi". ARGH.

Mais bon, j'ai eu cette révélation DES MOIS après avoir écrit ce chapitre, donc c'était difficile de le remettre dedans. Voilà voilà.

On se retrouve jeudi pour la suite de cette petite matinée cosy entre nos personnages préférés~ Dernier chapitre de la première partie, donc attendez-vous à un petit twist quand même sinon c'est pas drôle !

Reviews are made of love :3


	7. Just Friends - Chapitre 6

Helloooo ! Tout d'abord : SORRYYYYY. Ma notion du temps a été fortement perturbée cette semaine et j'ai comme qui dirait loupé un jeudi. _Oopsies._ Voici donc le chapitre final de la première partie librement inspirée de l'inspirant _Just friends_ d'Amy Winehouse.

Encore merci à tout le monde pour les reviews et les follows et tout et tout ! Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde personnellement, mais si ce n'est pas le cas vous avez le droit de vous plaindre. Je suis une auteure indigne de votre amour :p

Où en étais-je? Ah oui : un chapitre qui renoue avec ces moments de tranquillité qu'on aimait tellement dans les deux premières saisons. Et un twist à la fin. Je vous demande déjà pardon. Des bisous xxx

* * *

 _When will we get the time to be just, just friends ?_

 _When will we get the time to be just friends, just friends ?_

 _Just friends._

* * *

\- Je dois te poser une question qui ne va pas te plaire, articula lentement John par-dessus le bord de sa troisième tasse de thé.

Il était presque huit heures et il était toujours là, les jambes croisées dans son fauteuil, à discuter comme s'il n'avait pas d'obligations en-dehors de leur amitié si fragile.

Sherlock roula les yeux pour exagérer une lassitude qu'il ne ressentait pas.

\- Après ton… overdose… tu… commença John, peinant à trouver les mots justes. J'étais là pendant les premiers jours…

Les images de son chaotique sevrage flottaient entre eux comme un cauchemar dont il ne faut pas parler. Sherlock ne s'était plus senti aussi mal (et il n'y avait même pas de mots pour exprimer à quel point il s'était tordu de douleur et de honte, à quel point il s'était senti plus bas que terre, plus bas que tout ce qui ne valait pas la peine d'être ramassé), il ne s'était plus senti aussi mal depuis dix ans, et tout était revenu comme une gigantesque gifle. Il avait eu l'impression de payer même pour les crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis. Et l'idée d'avoir tiré John dans cette douleur.

\- Quand ça a été mieux, tu m'as clairement fait comprendre qu'il fallait que je te laisse travailler, et j'ai respecté ça, mais… Je veux juste vérifier que tout va bien, parvint-il finalement à dire, le visage froissé d'inquiétude. Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, répondit-il du tac-au-tac, comme un mensonge. Je suis parfois tenté de rendre visite à mon dealer, mais c'est toujours comme ça.

Il admettait à demi-mots et avec un sourire léger qu'il était toujours dépendant. C'était ce qu'il était, il essayait depuis dix ans de se convaincre que c'était fini, mais ce n'est pas le genre de choses qui finit.

\- Si tu as besoin d'aide, j'ai des collègues qui pourraient–

\- Non, merci, le coupa Sherlock.

Il voyait les efforts que John fournissait pour lui parler ouvertement de cela – lui qui détestait tellement parler de leurs problèmes, de _ses_ problèmes. Il en était reconnaissant. Le moins qu'il pouvait faire était d'abréger l'inutile peine qu'il se donnait.

\- Je vais bien. J'ai… J'ai eu une sorte d'hallucination, ou de rêve, pendant mon overdose, commença Sherlock sans savoir où aller avec cette confession d'irrationalité. J'ai réalisé certaines choses. Freud aurait été satisfait.

John eut un rire nerveux qui se propagea jusqu'à lui. Ils dissimulèrent leurs visages dans leurs tasses et dans cette seconde, cette petite seconde où ils étaient seuls devant l'âtre éteint du salon qui avait été le leur, ils étaient heureux.

Ils arrivaient à parler de ça, John qui était marqué par les souvenirs d'une famille déchirée par l'addiction, et Sherlock pour qui être sincère avait toujours été une souffrance sans nom. Ils étaient peut-être encore plus amis qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, et Sherlock en était reconnaissant.

(Une pensée intrusive lui fit remarquer qu'il risquait de perdre cette amitié s'il traquait Mary et que John venait à l'apprendre. Il la chassa en se répétant pour la millième fois qu'il serait prudent, que son plan était de passer un marché avec Mary, et que John n'était _pas obligé de savoir_.)

\- Tu ne devrais pas partir travailler ? Il est passé huit heures.

John haussa les épaules, le visage toujours illuminé par ce petit sourire merveilleux.

\- Je préfère rester ici. Mary a pris congé pour aller voir une amie, donc elle ne saura pas que je ne suis pas allé à la clinique…

\- Tu dois quand même appeler l'hôpital pour dire que tu ne seras pas là.

John acquiesça, c'était vrai. Pendant qu'il prenait un instant pour inventer un mensonge à dire au téléphone, Sherlock se leva et passa dans la cuisine. Si John restait toute la journée, il ne pourrait pas travailler. Il réalisa que ce n'était pas grave.

Il sortit une casserole d'un placard, la remplit d'eau, y plaça trois œufs (un pour lui, deux pour John) et posa le tout sur le gaz. Une autre casserole, une boîte de haricots blancs à la tomate, à feu doux. Il entendait vaguement John dire n'importe quoi à son patron, dans l'autre pièce. Deux tranches de pain dans le toaster, de l'eau dans la bouilloire. Un plateau, une théière, deux assiettes, deux coquetiers, deux verres, deux tasses, couteaux, fourchettes, cuillères.

Quand John habitait avec lui, Sherlock n'avait jamais préparé le petit-déjeuner. Il ressentait alors une certaine fierté à affirmer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de manger (qu'il n'avait besoin de rien de physique, que son corps ne comptait pas, qu'il était au-delà de la nourriture, du sommeil, du sexe). Cette fierté inutile avait disparu et il ressentait une satisfaction inexplicable à préparer le repas comme si John vivait toujours avec lui. Comme si John était. Comme s'ils étaient.

Il ne parvenait pas à finir cette pensée.

Les œufs étaient presque cuits. Il sortit le jus d'orange et le lait du frigo. Il alluma le grille-pain et la bouilloire, servit les haricots, pêcha les œufs. Dernière touche, il plaça les toasts dans les assiettes et l'eau frémissante sur les deux sachets d'Earl Grey au fond de la théière. Il porta le plateau dans le salon, où John venait de raccrocher.

\- Tu cuisines, maintenant ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire ravi.

\- J'ai survécu pendant trente ans avant de te connaître, tu sais, rétorqua Sherlock en posant le plateau sur la table.

John s'installa pendant qu'il terminait de faire de la place sur la table en repoussant des piles de papiers et des journaux datant de plusieurs mois. Qu'allaient-ils faire, toute la journée ? Est-ce que ce serait comme avant, lui dans la cuisine à mener des expériences sur des bouts de cadavres, John dans le salon à lire un roman ? Il pourrait jouer du violon, John aimait quand il jouait du violon. Ou regarder un film, un James Bond, il y en avait peut-être un nouveau qui était sorti depuis la dernière fois.

\- Tu ne manges pas ? demanda John en mastiquant un morceau de toast.

Des petites miettes dorées étaient collées au coin de sa bouche.

\- Si, bien sûr, répondit-il en s'asseyant.

Il servit le thé et sentit son anxiété se diffuser, un peu. Ce n'était pas obligé d'être difficile. Les choses pouvaient redevenir simples, comme aux tous premiers jours, avant que tout ne devienne horrible et triste.

John se chargea de faire la conversation. Mary devait accoucher dans deux semaines, les œufs étaient bons, qu'est-ce que Sherlock comptait faire de sa journée, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu Mrs. Hudson.

Sherlock dit quelque chose qui devait être drôle – il ne s'en souvenait plus, il n'avait pas fait attention, trop occupé à essayer de cataloguer chaque reflet caressant le visage de son ami, son _meilleur_ ami – parce que John se mit à rire frénétiquement.

\- Ah merde, s'exclama-t-il sans pour autant arrêter de glousser.

Il avait réussi à renverser la moitié de ses haricots sur sa chemise. La sauce tomate pardonnait rarement ce genre d'accidents.

\- Je te passerai une chemise, dit Sherlock avec un sourire. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Ils finirent de manger, puis débarrassèrent la table. La vaisselle fut vite nettoyée et rangée. C'était le genre de choses qui allait plus vite à deux.

\- Ça ne t'embête pas que je prenne une douche avant de changer de chemise ? demanda John en se grattant le crâne. Je n'ai pas eu le temps, à la maison.

D'un mouvement de la tête, Sherlock lui signifia que c'était tout naturel. John lui promit de ne pas déranger le classement de ses chemises et disparut dans le couloir. Seul dans la cuisine, il prépara quelques lamelles de sang à observer au microscope, histoire de commencer calmement la journée.

Il entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bain.

Il entendit grincer la marche traîtresse, en bas. Ses épaules se crispèrent. Il reconnaissait ce pas.

Mary apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Ça t'amuse ? demanda-t-elle sans préambule. Tu te venges parce que tu es arrivé trop tard et que c'est moi qu'il a choisie ?

Sherlock écarta les mains de son microscope et les posa sur la table, calmement. Ne pas se montrer menaçant.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-il – et c'était vrai.

Le visage de Mary était lisse. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de froncer les sourcils pour exprimer l'étendue dévastatrice de sa haine.

\- Je pensais que notre discussion d'hier avait été suffisamment claire, continua-t-elle en avançant dans la pièce. Mais non, il a fallu que tu demandes à John de venir te voir avant d'aller travailler.

Oh, elle croyait que… Non, ton mari n'est pas venu ici pour te tromper.

\- Je n'ai rien demandé, il est venu spontanément, rétorqua-t-il.

Il entendit John couper l'eau dans la salle de bain. Il réalisa que Mary ne savait pas qu'il était là.

\- John est encore–

\- Tais-toi, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix cassante. Ecoute-moi attentivement. Je ne sais pas comment tu sais, mais si tu en dis un seul mot à John… Je ne peux pas le perdre. Je ne _peux pas_ le perdre. Si tu dis la vérité à John… cette fois-ci, je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer. Je viserai directement la tête.

Sherlock déglutit péniblement. Elle n'était pas là par jalousie, mais pour assurer ses arrières. Il n'était pas prêt à l'affronter, il n'avait aucun élément pour exercer une pression sur elle. Elle savait qu'il savait, c'était trop tard pour la prendre par surprise. Il entendait vaguement John ouvrir et fermer la garde-robe dans sa chambre.

\- Je ne comptais rien dire à John, dit-il finalement, d'une voix aussi assurée que possible. Comment sais-tu que je sais ?

Elle sourit froidement, condescendante. Cruelle.

\- J'ai plus d'expérience que toi dans l'espionnage. J'ai vu à ta façon de te tenir que tu avais quelque chose à te reprocher. Et j'ai remarqué que les caméras de surveillance de deux immeubles étaient braquées sur la vitrine du restaurant. Et j'ai repéré le micro. Je ne sais pas comment tu as découvert la vérité, mais je peux t'assurer que si un seul mot sort de ta bouche pour me compromettre auprès de John, de la police ou des services secrets, je me ferai un plaisir de repeindre les murs avec ta cervelle.

Sherlock entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, un minuscule grincement, audible uniquement pour son oreille entraînée, et son cerveau grippait. Il restait bêtement fixé sur la tournure étrange que prenaient les événements. Il se croyait dans un vieux film de série B, avec les menaces baroques et cliché.

\- John est encore–

\- _Arrête. De parler. De mon. Mari_.

Sherlock inspira profondément. Il fallait trouver un moyen de clore le sujet avant que John ne débarque dans la cuisine.

\- Je ne comptais rien dire à personne. Je comptais. Passer un marché.

\- Un marché ? Quel genre de marché ? s'esclaffa-t-elle.

Elle adorait être dans cette position de puissance. C'était visible. John était retourné dans la salle de bain, il ne l'entendait plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais à gagner d'un marché avec toi ? Tu n'auras de toute façon pas le courage de dire à qui que ce soit que j'ai travaillé pour Moriarty.

\- Tu as travaillé… pour Moriarty ?

La voix de John était pure, purement choquée. Aucune colère, juste le simple choc de la révélation.

Les yeux de Mary s'écarquillèrent, dans une lugubre répétition du piège de la maison vide. Ses traits se durcirent implacablement. Sherlock la regardait fixement, tout son corps tendu, prêt à réagir.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, cracha-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. J'aurais dû me douter que tu me piégerais à nouveau.

Elle se tourna vers John avec un sourire empoisonné.

\- C'est mal de comploter contre sa femme, _John_ , murmura-t-elle doucement en ouvrant son sac à main rouge. Et moi qui avais peur de te perdre.

Sherlock pâlit. Une pierre venait de tomber sur son estomac alors qu'il répétait _non non non non_ d'une voix à peine audible. John recula d'un pas en levant lentement les mains.

Elle avait sorti une arme, un revolver noir et luisant. Ils n'eurent le temps de rien faire. Deux balles presque silencieuses trouèrent la chemise bleu pâle que John venait d'enfiler. Il s'effondra contre le mur et Sherlock bondit pour le rejoindre, le crâne résonnant de cris qu'il ne prononçait pas.

Il ne comprenait pas, ça n'avait pas de sens. John était couché au sol et il était accroupi près de lui et il voyait le sang qui coulait entre ses longs doigts pressés sur les plaies, mais il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait pas.

Mary s'approcha d'un pas lent, en rangeant son arme dans son sac.

\- Tu aurais dû prendre mes menaces au sérieux, Sherlock Holmes, souffla-t-elle en se penchant vers lui. Tu peux révéler mon petit secret à qui tu voudras, maintenant. Je serai loin avant qu'on me retrouve. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai te voir. J'ai une balle pour toi.

Elle se redressa et arrangea les plis de son manteau.

\- Ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? De perdre John, susurra-t-elle en caressant les boucles de Sherlock. Si je ne peux pas le garder, je ne vais pas te laisser mes restes. Bonne journée.

Elle tourna les talons. Je vais la tuer. Je vais la tuer, hurla-t-il mentalement.

\- Je vais la tuer, gronda-t-il.

Tout était rouge, ses mains étaient pleines de sang, sa vision tremblait, John était. John était. Je vais la tuer.

La main de John se referma sur son poignet, avec toute la force de la douleur, et Sherlock comprit. La haine reflua, remplacée par la pure panique. Il composa le numéro des secours et posa son téléphone au sol pour avoir les deux mains libres pour compresser les plaies comme John lui avait appris.

\- Ça va aller, ça va aller, balbutia-t-il. Dis-moi quelque chose, reste conscient.

\- Ta… ta chemise, croassa John.

Sherlock se mit à rire nerveusement. Une voix répondit, à l'autre bout du fil. Il essaya de ne pas hurler en décrivant les blessures de John et en donnant son adresse. On raccrocha. Il y avait trop de sang, des rivières de sang coulaient entre ses mains.

\- Ne meurs pas, s'il te plaît, dit-il, pour dire quelque chose. Je comptais pas la tuer, pas avec le bébé, et tu l'aimes, je comptais pas…

Il disait n'importe quoi, tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. John était de plus en plus pâle, les yeux fermés et révulsés.

\- John, dis quelque chose. John. _John_ ! Ne meurs pas, ne meurs pas, s'il te plaît, pardon, pardon…

La main de John se détendit autour du poignet de Sherlock et lâcha prise.

Pardon reste s'il te plaît reste reste vivant je ne peux pas vivre dans un monde où tu n'existes pas arrête de mourir arrête de partir pardon j'aurais dû lui dire que tu étais là j'aurais dû partir en Serbie j'aurais dû mourir dans l'avion j'aurais dû revenir plus tôt d'entre les morts j'aurais pas dû faire semblant d'être mort j'aurais dû te faire confiance j'aurais dû être digne de confiance j'aurais dû te dire la vérité j'aurais dû te dire que je t'aimais j'aurais dû être là avant elle j'étais là avant elle j'aurais dû te dire que je t'aimais je t'aime John John John si tu meurs John si tu meurs je survivrai plus je veux pas survivre encore une fois sans toi je t'en supplie John je te supplie John John donne-moi encore une chance John donne-moi encore du temps avec toi John s'il te plaît s'il te plaît John c'est trop de sang le sang le sang John John John

Il hurlait n'importe quoi il tremblait il rugissait il pressait les plaies de ses mains rouges mais sous ses mains le cœur ralentissait il perdait trop de sang il perdait trop de sang il perdait trop de

* * *

 _À suivre..._

... On se revoit lundi prochain, là-dessus ? Bisous, les reviews sont bienvenues ! *rassemble ses affaires et fuit en catastrophe la scène du crime*


	8. Some Unholy War - Chapitre 1

Hellooo ! Tant de love dans les reviews. Ça me fait des papillons dans le ventre et tout et tout.

Nouvelle partie intitulée _Some unholy war_ , d'après une chanson qui parle de lutter ensemble, de se soutenir mutuellement, d'être fier de combattre aux côtés de son _significant other_... QUEL GENRE DE MESSAGE SUIS-JE EN TRAIN DE FAIRE PASSER HMMMM? (vous la sentez ma passion?). Anyway.

Ce chapitre est moins _cliff-hanger-y_ que le précédent, je peux pas être aussi insupportable à chaque fois :D Il se passe des choses bizarres (une chose bizarre en particulier, trouvez laquelle haha) mais... j'ai un subconscient très puissant, on va dire, et quand il a décidé d'écrire un truc c'est pratiquement toujours impossible de le supprimer. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Puis, bon, tant que c'est pas gratuit et que ça a une profondeur symbolique, je _suppose_ qu'on peut me pardonner quand je fais n'importe quoi. S'il vous plaît.

Sur ces belles paroles pleines de... whatever, bonne lecture ! Luv luv.

* * *

 _If my man was fighting_

 _Some unholy war,_

 _I would be behind him,_

 _Straight shook up beside him,_

 _With strength he didn't know._

* * *

Sherlock attendait. On l'avait laissé monter dans l'ambulance. A St-Bart – pourquoi tout devait-il commencer et finir à St-Bart ? – John avait été emporté d'urgence au bloc opératoire. Sherlock avait dû rester en arrière, on ne l'avait pas laissé le suivre, on n'avait pas vu que c'était capital qu'il le suive, qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir. Il était resté au milieu du couloir, les bras ballants, la gorge nouée, déchirée. Un interne l'avait pris en charge, l'avait emmené dans les toilettes pour qu'il lave ses avant-bras ensanglantés. Sa chemise était bonne à jeter. On lui avait proposé un soutien psychologique, il avait refusé pratiquement en hurlant. La police était venue lui demander _pourquoi oh pourquoi_ la poitrine de John Hamish Watson avait été transpercée de deux balles. La police était repartie quand Sherlock, refusant de répondre, avait menacé l'inspecteur de révéler à sa femme qu'il couchait avec sa co-équipière.

Et John était toujours en salle d'opération.

Sherlock attendait, assis dans un couloir gris quelconque, le visage dans les mains, incapable de penser quoi que ce soit. Quelqu'un s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Noir, deux sucres, dit simplement Molly en lui tendant une tasse de café.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il en la lui prenant des mains.

\- Une infirmière m'a dit qu'ils ont bientôt fini. Ils ont failli le perdre, mais son état s'est stabilisé. Tout va bien.

\- Tout va bien, répéta-t-il, sans vraiment réaliser.

Il se frottait nerveusement les paupières et le contour des yeux, comme si c'était un nouveau tic qui venait de lui tomber du ciel et lui faisait les yeux rouges. Il n'osait pas la regarder, ou il n'y parvenait pas, coincé dans un autre monde où John était mort à cause de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- J'ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin de psy, grommela-t-il en sondant la surface noire de son café.

\- Du coup ça tombe bien que je sois ton amie médecin légiste.

\- … Je ne peux rien dire, soupira-t-il finalement, à bout de force.

Il n'avait même pas envie de résister, il n'y avait plus rien en lui. Plus rien que la culpabilité et la voix de Mycroft qui lui répétait à quel point il avait été idiot. Il aurait dû laisser John partir quand il l'avait voulu, au lieu de le retenir stupidement, pour… pour quoi, au juste ? Pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours son ami, même quand il s'essayait à être honnête ? Il avait eu peur, et au lieu de s'en tenir aux priorités (John, sa liberté de partir, de le laisser derrière, de juste aller travailler, ou de juste ne plus jamais vouloir le voir), il avait cédé à ses _insécurités_ , à ses _sentiments_ et John était resté et John était mort. Non, blessé. Simplement blessé.

Mais il aurait pu être _mort_.

Il serra convulsivement ses longs doigts blêmes contre le bleu de la tasse.

\- C'est Mary ?

\- Pourquoi ce serait elle ? tenta-t-il de bluffer.

\- Parce que si c'était n'importe qui d'autre, tu n'aurais pas cherché à le cacher. Tu m'aurais amené un cadavre pour que _je_ le cache.

Il sourit. C'était vrai. Depuis quand les gens étaient-ils devenus perspicaces ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Je ne peux rien dire, conclut-il en vidant sa tasse.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. On le prévenait que John avait été installé dans sa chambre. Il pouvait aller le voir. Il raccrocha en tremblant. Se frotta les yeux.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour ta mine, si tu veux, proposa Molly d'un ton léger.

Sherlock lui jeta un regard de côté, suspicieux. Puis il accepta. Il ne risquait pas le ridicule. Il avait choisi ce couloir spécifiquement parce qu'il était désert en permanence. Molly saisit un gobelet qu'elle avait posé sur la chaise voisine. Des glaçons. Elle avait tout planifié.

Elle passa doucement la glace sur ses paupières brûlantes. La sensation mordante du froid se diffusait dans son crâne douloureux. C'était agréable. Le glaçon fondait et des larmes gelées coulaient sur ses joues. Après un long moment, Molly épongea son visage. Il l'entendait fouiller dans son sac. Du bout du doigt, elle étendait délicatement _quelque chose_ autour de ses yeux, en évitant de trop approcher le contour fragile. Ça sentait bon. Elle posa un _autre quelque chose_ sur ses pommettes puis lui dit d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- C'est léger, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle en rangeant ses affaires. Il ne verra rien.

\- Merci.

Dans l'ascenseur, Molly appuya sur le bouton de l'étage de la morgue. Elle irait voir John plus tard. Elle se doutait que Sherlock préférait être seul.

Sherlock ne savait pas s'il préférait être seul, réalisa-t-il devant la porte de la chambre de John. Il vit son reflet parfaitement lisse dans la vitre et se dit que c'était possible. Il pouvait pousser cette porte et ne pas mourir. Il se redressa et carra les épaules, comme John le faisait parfois. S'il avait eu son manteau, il en aurait relevé le col.

Il entra.

Il s'était attendu à un choc, mais il n'en fut rien. Il était engourdi, hébété. Il ne ressentait rien. Le visage de John était pâle contre l'oreiller blanc. Il dormait paisiblement, bercé par le goutte-à-goutte de la morphine au creux de son coude.

Il s'était attendu à trouver au moins un infirmier ou un médecin dans la chambre, qui lui expliquerait en détail que John était vivant. Son corps étendu entre les draps était plus difficile à affronter dans ce silence étouffant.

Il s'assit sur la chaise posée à côté du lit. Il ne savait pas quand il se réveillerait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui dirait. John respirait. La ligne verte sur l'écran du monitoring bipait au rythme des pics réguliers des battements de son cœur. Il ne bougeait pas, mais il vivait, et si Sherlock touchait son poignet il y sentirait son pouls et la tiédeur de sa peau. Vivant.

Sherlock resta longtemps perché sur le bord de sa chaise, les yeux fixés sur les reliefs du corps de John. Il voulait le toucher. Il avait _besoin_ de le toucher. Pour s'assurer. Se rassurer. Il tendit prudemment les doigts, de peur d'il ne savait pas quoi. Il couvrit la petite main de John de sa grande paume. Vivant. Sa peau était souple et chaude, douce comme la peau d'un vivant.

Il ne parvint pas à relâcher sa main.

Quelle heure était-il ? Il ne savait plus. Il ne savait plus combien de temps il était resté au bloc opératoire. Il ne savait plus depuis combien d'années cette journée avait commencé.

Puis soudain, après une éternité agonisante, John remua légèrement. Sherlock abandonna sa main à contrecœur. Prudence. Il lui fallut encore un quart d'heure pour se réveiller vraiment.

\- Sherlock ? marmonna-t-il, encore à moitié endormi.

\- Je suis là, croassa-t-il, la voix déformée par de longues heures de silence.

\- Hey…

Sherlock ne répondit rien, le regard posé au sol, absorbé par une petite tache noire sur le linoléum. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à affronter ce moment.

\- Tu es… maquillé ? demanda John d'une voix faible dans laquelle perçait un sourire moqueur.

\- Non.

\- Mmmkay. Alors c'est que ça te donne une mine merveilleuse de voir ton meilleur ami se faire tirer dessus. Dommage que ça n'ait pas fonctionné pour moi…

\- C'est Molly. Elle m'a dit que ça ne se verrait pas.

John rigola doucement. Il tendit la main vers celle de Sherlock pour l'effleurer du bout des doigts.

\- Merci de t'être fait beau pour moi.

Il plaisantait. Il plaisantait, l'enchaînement des mots, et le ton ironique, il plaisantait, même le geste était factice, c'était _pour rire_ mais il était le seul à en rire. Sherlock restait coincé, pris dans la sensation des doigts de John sur le dos de sa main, et se répétait silencieusement que c'était _faux_.

Pourquoi tout était si douloureux quand tout lui avait semblé si simple, deux semaines auparavant ?

Il se leva pour s'éloigner de l'emprise de la main de John.

\- Il faut décider d'une version officielle. Molly a des soupçons mais je n'ai pas vraiment confirmé. La police est venue. J'ai réussi à les écarter le temps qu'on trouve un mensonge, dit-il, tout en réfléchissant à un plan.

Il ne vit pas John protester, aveuglé par la réalisation, l'épiphanie.

\- Oh. Je suis le premier suspect. Il n'y avait que moi dans la maison quand les secours sont arrivés, je suis couvert de ton sang, j'ai insulté les policiers pour les éloigner. Parfait, on ne devra même pas maquiller les faits. Version officielle : crime passionnel. J'ai voulu te tuer, mais j'ai paniqué à la dernière minute, donc j'ai appelé les secours. Je vais en prison. Tu vis ta vie. Parfait !

\- Tu es sérieux ? _Crime passionnel_?

\- Oui, répondit Sherlock. C'est la seule manière de ne pas incriminer Mary.

\- Pourquoi je voudrais ne pas incriminer Mary ? s'exaspéra John, haussant le ton.

\- Parce qu'elle ne reviendra jamais si tu la dénonces à la police, répondit-il, avec l'impression d'expliquer un concept très simple à un enfant très attardé.

\- Pourquoi je voudrais qu'elle revienne ? cria-t-il tout à fait.

La ligne verte sur l'écran s'affola sous l'effet de sa colère. Sherlock recula d'un pas, tétanisé.

\- Parce que tu l'aimes, balbutia-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas en ce qui te concerne, mais personnellement je n'aime pas trop les gens qui essaient de me tuer. Déjà quand elle avait failli _te_ tuer…

Il y eut un long silence. John se calmait.

\- Pourquoi tu tiens absolument à ce que je reste marié à une personne _horrible_ qui n'a jamais hésité à me faire souffrir ? Elle a travaillé pour ton pire ennemi. Elle a essayé de te tuer.

\- Tu l'aimes, répéta-t-il comme un leitmotiv. Je veux juste que tu sois… heureux.

\- Comment je pourrais être heureux avec une personne qui m'a menti à ce point et qui a tout fait pour nous détruire ?

 _Nous._

\- Tu lui as pardonné, à Noël.

\- Oui, et entre-temps elle m'a mis _deux putains de balles dans la poitrine_. J'ai essayé de lui pardonner parce que tu as passé des _mois_ à me répéter que ce n'était rien de te tirer dessus. Mais ça fonctionne pas comme ça, Sherlock. Je sais pas pourquoi tu ne comprends pas, c'est probablement pas de ta faute, mais je te _jure_ que ça fonctionne pas comme ça.

\- Mais ça allait mieux, la semaine passée. Entre vous.

\- C'est pas parce qu'il y a quelques moments agréables qu'on peut décider qu'une relation fonctionne bien, ou qu'on doit continuer à la faire fonctionner.

Sherlock détourna les yeux. La phrase résonnait en lui, cruelle. Quelques moments agréables. Il revit toutes ces petites secondes où tout avait semblé parfait, les mit bout à bout. À côté de tous les cris, tous les mensonges, toutes les manipulations, toutes les déceptions. Les quelques minutes parfaites contre les années de tourment.

\- Pourquoi tu ne tiens pas à ta vie ? demanda doucement John.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, rétorqua Sherlock en s'approchant de la fenêtre.

Il fit semblant d'être intéressé par un pigeon qui se promenait sur le balcon.

\- Dès qu'il y a une crise, tu laisses tomber. Tu _te_ laisses tomber. Je te retrouve dans des squats, tu me demandes de pardonner à quelqu'un qui est passé à un cheveu de te tuer, tu assassines un homme sous les yeux des services secrets, tu t'organises ta petite overdose personnelle… et maintenant, tu te proposes pour porter la responsabilité d'un crime dont tu m'as sauvé la vie. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Tu as épousé Mary, répondit Sherlock sans y penser, concentré sur la blessure de l'énumération.

Le silence se prolongea. Le pigeon se dandinait sur le balcon, ignorant tout de l'orage qui se préparait dans la chambre.

\- Version officielle : Mary m'a tiré dessus et je demande le divorce.

\- Et votre enfant ? demanda Sherlock en évitant toujours de le regarder.

\- Tu crois qu'un enfant a besoin de vivre avec ses deux parents s'ils se détestent ?

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi a besoin un enfant ! explosa-t-il, à bout de nerf. Je ne sais pas ce qui est mieux ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu es censé faire, je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé faire, je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble une famille équilibrée, je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble un mariage heureux. Je ne sais rien de ce que je devrais savoir pour t'aider dans ta nouvelle vie, mais je fais tout ce que je peux, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué ! Je _me_ laisse peut-être tomber, comme tu le dis si diligemment, mais je fais tout ce que je peux pour ne pas _te_ laisser tomber. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit trop te demander que d' _essayer de t'en rendre compte_ , au lieu de toujours, toujours, _toujours_ me rappeler que je suis ignorant et stupide et inutile. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour mériter d'être ton ami.

Il s'arrêta brutalement de parler, écrasé de honte. John appela son nom. Il choisit de ne pas l'entendre.

Le pigeon s'envola d'un battement d'aile et disparut au coin du mur.

\- Sherlock. Viens.

Sa voix était trop douce. Il céda. Il retourna s'asseoir près du lit, les bras croisés pour échapper aux mains de John.

\- Premièrement, c'est pas sympa de me faire une scène pareille alors que je sors d'une opération.

\- C'est toi qui–

Puis il renonça à protester. John souriait, il plaisantait. C'était sa façon de s'excuser.

\- Je sais pas trop d'où tu tires tes théories sur l'amour, commença John.

\- De mon expérience.

Simultanément, John écarquilla les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

\- Ton… expérience ? répéta-t-il.

\- Sur le terrain, précisa Sherlock. J'ai mené beaucoup d'enquêtes liées à des affaires de crimes passionnels, de tromperies, de violences conjugales.

Le visage de John se détendit. _Oh, ce genre d'expérience_ , semblait-il penser.

\- D'accord. Je comprends mieux, maintenant. Mais ça, c'est pas… C'est pas de l'amour. C'est pas à ça que c'est censé ressembler. Tu crois que Mary est la femme de ma vie, mais c'est pas à ça que c'est censé ressembler.

John se frotta pensivement la nuque. Il voulait dire quelque chose, Sherlock le voyait. Il avait des mots qui pressaient ses lèvres, qu'il ne savait pas comment prononcer.

\- Quand j'ai rencontré Mary, je te croyais mort, commença-t-il, très bas. Je n'avais plus rien. J'étais… j'avais tout quitté, Baker Street, le travail, mes amis. Je n'étais plus rien, et avec elle, j'avais l'impression d'exister. Elle n'était pas toi, et la vie ne serait plus jamais la même, ce ne serait plus jamais aussi bien, mais elle était la seule chose qui ne me donnait pas envie de me _tuer_.

Il avait à peine prononcé le dernier mot. Un silence s'installa. Sherlock crut qu'il avait fini de parler, qu'il devait répondre quelque chose. Il continua.

\- J'ai voulu l'épouser parce que cette espèce de _gris_ , cette espèce de demi-bonheur valait mieux que… J'avais l'impression de couler, tu comprends. Je me noyais. Les cauchemars étaient revenus. C'était… Et puis tu es revenu, et je t'en voulais tellement, j'étais tellement en colère que j'ai réussi à me convaincre que je te détestais, et que c'était une bonne idée d'épouser Mary. Et j'ai regretté. A la seconde où on s'est mariés je l'ai regretté. J'ai arrêté de te voir parce que je ne pouvais pas me permettre ne serait-ce que _penser_ revenir à la vie d'avant, parce que maintenant j'avais une femme et un métier et presque un enfant et toute une vie grise déroulée devant moi. J'ai aimé Mary, mais j'ai arrêté dès que j'ai vu à quoi ressemblerait ma vie. J'aurais pu faire semblant. J'ai fait semblant. Mais elle ne m'aime pas non plus et… J'ai commencé à sortir avec elle par dépit. Je me suis marié avec elle par vengeance, et je suis resté un an par habitude. Mais j'étais pas heureux.

Dans le silence qui suivit, Sherlock tenta d'assimiler l'information. Il ne comprenait pas tout, certains éléments ne s'emboîtaient pas, mais il supposait que ça viendrait avec le temps. Il avait passé un an à se répéter des mots qui n'étaient pas vrais. La réalité en était devenue plus difficile à appréhender.

\- Sherlock, est-ce que tu… est-ce que je peux revenir vivre avec toi ?

\- Oui.

Sherlock souriait, oui, oui, bien sûr, reviens à la maison. Tout revenait dans l'ordre. La terre avait retrouvé son axe et toutes les étoiles étaient en place.

\- Tu me laisseras t'aider avec l'enquête ?

\- Oui.

Sherlock n'était qu'un oui, un grand oui crié à l'univers, oui, si tu es là, oui, je peux faire n'importe quoi, oui. Oh, comme sa poitrine était douloureuse, comme c'était une torture d'être si heureux. L'euphorie d'enfin avoir la tête hors de l'eau. Plus rien n'était horrible, plus rien n'était tragique, plus rien n'était terrifiant.

John rentrait à la maison.

* * *

 _A suivre..._

Ça va? Vous me pardonnez pour le cliff-hanger de jeudi ? :3 N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ! A la prochaiiiine~


	9. Some Unholy War - Chapitre 2

Hey ! Salut tout le mooonde ! Merci pour les reviews ! :D

On va finir par dire que je poste le mardi et le vendredi, vu les heures indues qui sont les miennes. Mais j'ai toujours de bonnes excuses : journée de merde dans une semaine de merde, j'ai eu besoin de raconter ma vie à ma voisine jusqu'à minuit pour réussir à retrouver la sérénité. Voilà.

Je ne vais pas retarder plus longtemps le plaisir de lire ce nouveau chapitre qui voit le retour de notre John adoré à Baker Street ! *tonnerre d'applaudissements*

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

 _It's you I'm fighting for._

* * *

Sherlock était de retour à la case départ, enfermé entre les quatre murs de 221B Baker Street, dans un assommant face-à-face avec son mur couvert de papier. Mycroft l'avait assigné à demeure, comme en témoignaient les ridicules gardes-du-corps qui faisaient les cent pas au rez-de-chaussée et se relayaient toutes les huit heures pour l'empêcher de sortir.

« J'aurais apprécié que tu me tiennes au courant de tes récentes découvertes concernant Mrs. Watson. Enfin, après tout, c'est sans doute de ma faute. J'aurais dû savoir que ton attachement à John Watson t'aveuglait quand tu m'as interdit de continuer d'enquêter sur son passé. Je n'aurais pas dû céder à ces _sentiments_. »

Sherlock n'avait rien répondu, puisque c'était vrai mais qu'il ne pouvait pas admettre que son frère ait pu avoir raison. Mais il avait raison. Ils avaient tous cédé à leurs sentiments et ils avaient tous eu tort, terriblement tort, ils avaient tous fermé les yeux pour se ménager, pour se rendre la réalité plus acceptable. John était resté avec Mary pour ne pas devoir recommencer sa vie de zéro à nouveau. Sherlock s'était inconsciemment interdit de la soupçonner pour ne pas blesser John. Mycroft avait délaissé ses investigations pour ne pas déplaire à son frère. Par cette chaîne de points faibles, de _pressure points_ si navrants, Mary avait réussi à se maintenir au-dessus de tout soupçon, à échapper à la vigilance des deux hommes les plus intelligents et les plus observateurs de Grande-Bretagne.

« Tu vas retourner à Baker Street et tu n'en sortiras plus tant que la situation ne sera pas réglée. Je vais m'arranger avec l'hôpital pour que John sorte _discrètement_ demain matin. Tu mèneras l'enquête depuis votre appartement et tu me rendras compte régulièrement de ton état d'avancement. C'est à cause de notre imprudence que nous en sommes là. Elle t'a très clairement menacé de mort et il est évident qu'elle ne sera pas satisfaite de savoir que John est toujours vivant, il est donc _strictement_ interdit de prendre le moindre risque. »

Sherlock, qui cherchait le repos, affalé dans le divan, ouvrit les yeux en entendant un début d'agitation au rez-de-chaussée. Il reconnut la voix de John qui assurait à Mrs. Hudson que oui, tout allait bien, non, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai juste besoin de repos, je vais monter me coucher. Sherlock se leva, pressé de le revoir. Puis se rassit, il ne fallait pas paraître trop impatient. Ouvrit un journal vieux de plusieurs mois. Vieux de quand personne n'avait failli mourir.

John apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. La canne était de retour. Il vit que Sherlock l'avait vue et leva la main dans un geste… pacifique ?...

\- C'est pour mon cœur. Eviter de me fatiguer, tout ça. Les médecins ne m'ont laissé sortir que si je promettais de ne faire aucun effort.

Son visage et ses mains, la lumière froide du matin sur sa peau blêmie par l'hiver et l'épuisement physique, sur ses cheveux qui grisonnaient discrètement dans la pâleur du châtain, ses yeux bleus qui le scrutaient avec prudence, comme si c'était _lui_ qui était blessé, comme si c'était _lui_ qui devait être manipulé avec précaution. Comme si c'était _lui_ qui risquait de disparaître.

\- Ça ne risque pas d'arriver, vu que mon cher frère a décidé de nous enfermer jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

\- Oui, c'est ce que m'a dit le type dans la voiture qui m'a déposé. Et c'est ce que m'a répété le type dans le hall d'entrée. Ils vont vraiment rester là tout le temps ?

\- Apparemment. Je t'aide à t'installer dans ta chambre ?

\- Oh, tu ne l'as pas reconvertie en laboratoire pendant mon absence ?

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Il aurait pu. Il l'avait voulu, et puis. Et puis il n'y était pas arrivé.

\- Si, mais j'ai tout remis en l'état hier puisque je savais que tu revenais, mentit-il.

Il prit le sac de sport de John (que pouvait-il contenir, il n'avait rien avec lui à l'hôpital, mais puisqu'il portait un pull et non plus sa chemise affreusement trouée, quelqu'un avait dû lui donner des affaires, le pull était nouveau il y avait la marque rouge de l'irritation sur la gorge de John, un agent de Mycroft avait eu la glorieuse mission d'acheter des vêtements et un sac qui avait encore l'étiquette collée sur la poignée c'était ridicule d'imaginer un agent du MI5 en mission chez Primark) et le suivit dans l'escalier qu'il n'avait plus emprunté depuis des siècles. Il avait presque réussi à oublier que cette partie de la maison existait. Au palier, John reprit son souffle avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il y avait un peu de poussière sur la poignée, mais il ne l'avait pas vue.

Dans le silence, Sherlock entendit John prendre une inspiration brève et rapide, comme un sursaut qui ne s'est pas propagé au corps. Le lit était défait comme le jour où John avait décidé qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre dans l'appartement où traînait le fantôme de son ami mort. Plus de trois ans. Mrs. Hudson n'avait pas eu la force de nettoyer. La poussière sur tout, à se demander d'où elle venait tant il y en avait. Les toiles d'araignées. La lumière qui passait vaguement à travers les carreaux sales. Quelle tristesse.

\- Tu n'as pas… commença John.

\- Je vais nettoyer, l'interrompit Sherlock, pour anticiper le reproche.

\- … occupé la pièce ? acheva-t-il.

Le silence, parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait essayé mais qu'il n'était jamais parvenu à affronter la preuve terrible que John n'était _plus là_ , qu'il ne serait plus jamais là, que c'était fini, qu'il ne restait qu'à respirer à manger à dormir à mouvoir ses membres à attendre que tout s'arrête que plus rien n'existe puisque plus rien n'avait de raison d'exister. Comment aurait-il pu le dire ?

Et John ne comprenait pas.

\- Mais. Tu avais déplacé mon fauteuil.

 _Tu avais accepté que je n'étais plus là._

Sherlock n'eut pas besoin de démentir l'implicite, John vit avant qu'il ne la désigne la large tache plus sombre sur le plancher poussiéreux, là où avait trôné le fauteuil rouge impossible à regarder.

Et John comprit parce qu'il n'était pas idiot, il comprit que certaines choses avaient été impossibles à supporter.

Une lumière étrange flottait entre les rideaux de poussière, sur les mots qu'ils ne prononçaient pas mais qui étaient là, _tangibles_. Tout était douloureux à regarder. Le temps perdu, les opportunités manquées, la chance qu'ils n'avaient pas su voir et qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais saisir. Une nécessité tragique s'était emparée d'eux depuis le départ, depuis les premiers instants, et ils n'avaient rien pu faire que s'observer tout gâcher, tout était trop tard.

Ils étaient de retour au point de départ, Sherlock était malheureux et John s'aidait d'une canne, ils regardaient les murs qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partager. C'était comme cette autre fois, et pourtant c'était dramatiquement différent, c'était plus gris, ça sentait le malheur, ça ne ressemblait plus à une chance, ça sentait l'échec.

John posa une main sur l'épaule de Sherlock. _Je suis là, maintenant_. Il ne le laisserait plus partir, ils trouveraient un moyen pour que tout fonctionne à nouveau, pour échapper à leur malchance.

\- Tu ne peux pas dormir ici, prononça-t-il finalement. L'escalier, dans ton état. Prends ma chambre, je dormirai dans le divan. C'est déjà ce que je fais, de toute façon.

La petite main de John glissa de son épaule le long de son bras. Ses doigts froids frôlèrent sa paume, furtivement, et ce fut tout, et il n'y eut rien à en dire.

\- Tu as raison.

Ils installèrent John dans la chambre de Sherlock, un tiroir dans la commode pour ses quelques vêtements, un autre dans la table de nuit pour ranger ses médicaments, un pyjama sur l'oreiller.

\- Tu veux te reposer ? Je peux…

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était sur le point de proposer, mais il était prêt à tout. A un point qui l'effrayait.

John décida qu'il préférait lire un peu dans le salon.

\- Ou t'écouter enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé avec Mary.

Sherlock acquiesça. Ils repassèrent dans le couloir vers la cuisine où deux petites gouttes de sang avaient taché le papier peint, irrécupérables. John s'installa dans son fauteuil avec un soupir de soulagement. Il était essoufflé. Sherlock prépara le thé.

Puis il lui expliqua, dans l'ordre, le contenu du classeur, ses hypothèses, son vague début de plan. Les gens qu'il suspectait être ses complices. Il parla longtemps et John ne l'interrompit jamais, acquiesçant de temps à autre.

\- J'ai voulu te le cacher parce que… parce que je ne comprenais pas. Je ne pensais pas qu'entre Mary et moi, tu choisirais…

\- Hey. Tu pourrais faire n'importe quoi, je serais toujours de ton côté.

John lui pardonnait, comme d'habitude, ses erreurs et ses aveuglements. Il était le grand rédempteur qui l'absolvait pas à pas avec une patience absolue, pratiquement religieuse.

\- Tu n'es plus en colère, réalisa Sherlock.

John ne le détestait plus.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai réalisé certaines choses, répondit-il simplement.

Il y avait quelque chose dans son sourire.

\- Bon. Et comment compte-t-on mettre Mary hors d'état de nuire ? continua-t-il sur un ton anodin.

Et ce fut comme un ordre, comme une déclaration de guerre, et Sherlock eut enfin la volonté de la détruire, de la piéger et de la battre. Avant cette seconde, il n'avait pas osé le vouloir. La machine était en route et il était enfin prêt à faire la seule chose qu'il savait faire. Pour et par John, il reprenait le cours de lui-même.

John le vit peut-être, il vit sans doute le glissement, le changement, mais il n'en dit rien.

\- La seule piste que j'aie pour l'instant, les seules connexions qu'on lui connaisse, ce sont les personnes qu'elle a invitées au mariage.

\- Ce n'est pas très prudent d'inviter des complices à son mariage…

\- Ç'aurait été plus imprudent de ne pas le faire. Elle n'a pas beaucoup de connaissances, ne pas en inviter une partie aurait éveillé des soupçons.

Il attrapa son ordinateur portable pour y retrouver la liste des invités. John ouvrit un roman. Sherlock l'observa brièvement, interloqué. Mais ce n'était pas du désintérêt, il savait simplement qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider à part être là, et il était là, et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Le silence les absorba. Sherlock envoya une liste de noms à Mycroft, qui lui transmit progressivement les dossiers qu'il possédait sur chacun des invités. La plupart étaient insignifiants, mais quelques éléments attiraient de temps à autre son attention.

Les heures passaient. Sherlock sortait ponctuellement de sa transe pour demander des précisions à John – ce nom te dit quelque chose ? combien de fois as-tu rencontré cette personne ? elle avait un accent slave ? – ou pour préparer du thé. John lui était silencieusement reconnaissant de lui épargner l'effort de se lever.

Leurs doigts se frôlaient quand il lui tendait sa tasse, à chaque fois, si précisément que ce ne pouvait être que délibéré.

Finalement, vers quatorze heures, Mrs Hudson débarqua dans le salon avec un sachet en plastique.

\- J'ai acheté des _pasties_ à côté. Je me suis dit que vous n'auriez rien à manger.

Elle posa la nourriture sur la table et se tourna vers John avec sollicitude.

\- Ça va, Sherlock te laisse te reposer ?

Elle ne lui demanda pas la question évidente – qui t'a fait ça ? – parce que Sherlock le lui avait déjà dit et, comme tous les Britanniques, elle évitait en général les discussions trop directes.

\- Oui. Il s'occupe bien de moi, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu attendre, plaisanta-t-il en se levant, aidé de sa canne.

Et sa main sur son épaule à nouveau, comme si le geste était normal, comme si le toucher était naturel. Sherlock détourna le regard et croisa celui de Mrs Hudson, qui avait joint les mains contre sa poitrine et souriait comme une sainte. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas.

\- Je vais vous laisser manger. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin de quelque chose ! Enfin, vous n'avez jamais hésité avant. Je suis contente que les choses reviennent dans l'ordre.

Elle disparut sur ces paroles. John s'installa à table et déballa la nourriture. Sherlock alluma l'imprimante pour sortir quelques pages des documents que Mycroft lui avait envoyés. Ils mangèrent au son de la machine qui crachait lentement son papier.

\- Tu trouves des choses ?

\- On dirait. Il y a quelques personnes de l'entourage de Mary qui ont aussi changé de vie il y a cinq ans. Et je ne crois pas aux coïncidences.

\- C'est qui ?

\- David, Janine. Cette femme qu'elle était censée avoir rencontrée pendant ses études.

Les lèvres de John formèrent un « oh » muet. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter, vraiment.

\- Hum, je me posais une question qui n'est pas directement liée à tout ça…

Sherlock plissa les yeux. Quel genre de question ? Il s'inquiétait de la tournure que prenait cette discussion.

\- C'est quoi, mon statut officiel ? demanda John en relevant les yeux de son _pasty_.

Des miettes de pâte étaient collées aux commissures de ses lèvres. Comment faisait-il pour systématiquement étaler sa nourriture aux coins de sa bouche.

\- Ton… statut ? répéta Sherlock, qui ne voulait pas comprendre.

\- Oui. Officiellement, je suis… toujours vivant ? Ou on fait semblant que je suis mort pour éviter que Mary ne se soucie de moi ? Les gars qui m'ont déposé ici ne m'ont pas vraiment expliqué le plan.

Sherlock soupira, soulagé. _Ce_ statut.

\- Pour l'instant, officiellement, tu es toujours à l'hôpital. Mary ne va sans doute pas risquer de se démasquer en public, donc elle ne va pas y aller. Pour ce genre de blessure, l'hospitalisation dure au moins une semaine, et tant que ce délai n'est pas passé, il n'est pas nécessaire de te faire passer pour mort. Si dans une semaine on n'a pas encore réussi à arrêter Mary, il faudra sans doute s'y résoudre.

\- Ok. Et si des gens veulent me visiter à l'hôpital ?

\- Tu es enregistré aux soins intensifs. Seule la famille peut visiter.

\- Et Harry n'est pas au courant, ce qui n'est pas suspect puisque je ne lui parle pratiquement jamais.

John acquiesçait, satisfait. Il mordit à nouveau dans son _pasty_. Seigneur qu'il avait faim. Sherlock laissa la moitié du sien, incapable de détourner son esprit des dossiers de Mycroft. Il quitta la table pour préparer du thé et téléphoner à son frère.

\- Je suis content de voir que tu prends enfin tout ceci au sérieux. Il semblerait que tu aies trouvé une _motivation_ plus puissante que l'idée de retourner te faire tuer en Serbie, conclut-il après l'avoir attentivement – et silencieusement – écouté.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, _cher frère_ , marmonna-t-il en raccrochant.

Il ramena le thé dans le salon – combien de tasses avaient-ils déjà bues ? – et se planta face au mur du divan. Il arracha tous les papiers qui y traînaient depuis des jours et qui n'avaient désormais plus aucun sens. Il les remplaça par ceux qu'il venait d'imprimer. C'était satisfaisant.

Mycroft avait raison. Il avait enfin une raison de se battre.

John était retourné dans son fauteuil, perdu dans son roman. Tout était dans l'ordre.

* * *

 _A suivre..._

J'aime bien ce chapitre. Et vous? (mais j'aime encore plus le suivant ...)


	10. Some Unholy War - Chapitre 3

Coucouuu ! Serait-ce déjà la date de mon chapitre préféré ? (oui)

Encore merci à tout le monde, j'ai vu que des petits nouveaux avaient rejoint l'aventure en route : bienvenue à vous :D

Merci à **Clelia Kerlais** pour ta review ! Je réponds "publiquement" plutôt qu'en privé pour clarifier un peu la situation de John, que tu as soulevée : effectivement, ça peut être surprenant de voir qu'il ne pense pas une seule seconde à son bébé dans toute cette histoire. Je ne l'ai pas oublié (j'y reviendrai dans la suite de l'histoire), c'est simplement que ma fic est focalisée sur Sherlock, ce qui fait que les pensées de John restent opaques tant qu'il ne les exprime pas. Et il n'exprime pas de pensées quant à son enfant... pour l'instant !^^

Bonne lecture~

* * *

 _He can't lose with me in tow,_

 _I refuse to let him go._

* * *

Il faudrait sans doute plusieurs jours à Mycroft pour resserrer ses métaphoriques filets autour des complices de Mary, songea Sherlock en se détournant des quelques feuilles nouvellement punaisées au mur. Il ne pouvait rien faire qu'attendre, désormais. Il pressentait que toute l'enquête se passerait ainsi, en accordéon : quelques heures de réflexions et de déductions pour quelques jours de travail de terrain mené par les hommes de son frère.

Et lui, il ne lui restait alors qu'à apprécier la saveur douce-amère du premier jour du retour de John. Il débarrassa les reliefs de leur repas qui trônaient encore sur la table puis s'installa dans son fauteuil dont il tapota nerveusement les accoudoirs. Il était nerveux, mais pas de la même façon que d'habitude, pas comme quand il s'ennuyait, alors qu'il aurait dû s'ennuyer, il aurait dû être frustré à mourir de ne pouvoir rien faire.

A vrai dire, il se rendait compte qu'il menait cette enquête en pilote automatique : il _voulait_ coincer Mary, il _voulait_ démanteler son réseau, il le voulait plus qu'il n'avait jamais rien voulu, mais ce n'était pas le même _rush_ d'adrénaline que lorsqu'il résolvait n'importe quel autre mystère ; c'était trop personnel, c'était trop sérieux, c'était quelque chose qu'il _fallait_ faire mais dont il ne retirait aucun plaisir.

\- Ça te dérange si je joue du violon ? lança-t-il brusquement, déchirant le silence de la fin d'après-midi.

John sursauta légèrement. Il sourit, posa son livre sur le côté, l'encouragea d'un geste du menton. Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Oui, joue, s'il te plaît. Sherlock quitta son fauteuil. Il s'accroupit devant la cheminée et fouilla dans l'âtre, déplaçant le petit bois qui feignait d'être prêt pour un feu. Il n'avait plus allumé de feu depuis longtemps et avait caché là son violon, en revenant du mariage, dans un geste qui lui avait semblé logique sous l'effet de la cocaïne.

(La dernière fois qu'il avait touché à l'étui sombre, c'était pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas été souillé par la suprême insulte de Magnussen. Ce n'était pas le cas, et il avait rajouté du bois sec par-dessus, sans l'ouvrir, sans même penser à l'ouvrir.)

John ne dit rien et Sherlock se redressa pour commencer à jouer, les yeux entrouverts, perdus dans le flou de la ville par la fenêtre. Il n'aurait pas pu faire face à son ami, il ne savait pas pourquoi, et ses doigts s'égaraient sur le cou gracile de son instrument, brodant une mélodie à laquelle il ne pensait pas. Il composait sans partition, sans plan, avec ses bribes de souvenirs du conservatoire, quand il était incroyablement jeune et s'ennuyait suffisamment à l'université pour avoir envie de se lancer dans un double cursus, en chimie et en musique. Il avait pensé à la danse, le ballet, il adorait le ballet, il adorait Tchaïkovski, et puis sa famille lui avait dit, que pensera-t-on, un jeune homme séduisant comme toi qui fait du ballet, que pensera-t-on, et il avait préféré ne pas y penser. Et puis, il n'aurait jamais pu jouer la reine des cygnes, de toute façon. Il aurait aimé.

Il y avait eu d'autres secrets pour échapper à l'ennui et pour voltiger dans un infini bien plus profond que la musique, c'était à cette époque, plus ou moins, qu'il avait commencé à vouloir tout détruire, à défaut de pouvoir construire quoi que ce soit. Que pensera-t-on, un jeune homme séduisant comme toi qui. L'important était que les gens ne pensent rien de lui, apparemment, et l'un dans l'autre, c'était peut-être moins choquant pour sa grand-mère qu'il soit cocaïnomane plutôt que. Oh pauvre grand-mère, il l'aimait, malgré. Et puis, c'était moins douloureux, c'était moins douloureux de se détruire lui-même que de laisser quelqu'un d'autre le faire à sa place. L'un dans l'autre, en somme, tout compte fait, si on y réfléchissait bien, vraiment, c'était la décision la plus raisonnable, de ne pas. Ne jamais.

Quelque chose était coincé dans sa gorge, les souvenirs des années où il avait préféré ne pas jouer ses cartes, où il les avait brûlées parce que c'était plus facile de faire comme ça, de faire comme si, plutôt que d'admettre la vérité, de la faire admettre au monde, de leur faire avaler une excentricité de plus : oui je suis trop intelligent, oui mon visage est étrange, oui je suis socialement inapte, oui je suis _gay_. On le détestait assez pour tout le reste, alors.

Il sentait sa musique devenir erratique. Il s'arrêta sans prendre la peine d'inventer une fin qui soit une fin, il coupa net le fil et posa son instrument. Il ne voyait pas John et ne voulait pas le voir, il voulait sortir, marcher, mais il ne le pouvait pas.

Il se tourna vers son ami, et dans ses yeux. Comment faisait-il pour toujours le regarder ainsi.

\- Tu veux regarder la télé ? On pourrait regarder un James Bond. Il y a aussi Star Trek, ce soir, le _reboot_ d'il y a quelques années, avec l'acteur qui te ressemble.

Ils ne diraient rien, ils ne discuteraient pas de la buée dans les yeux de Sherlock, et c'était très bien. Ils s'installeraient dans le divan pour un James Bond ou peut-être deux, une soirée comme avant. Vers vingt heures ils auraient faim, et ils commanderaient thaï, ou chinois. Il y aurait un documentaire sur l'apiculture et John ferait semblant d'être vraiment très intéressé par le sujet pour épargner à Sherlock la peine de lui demander de ne pas changer de chaîne. Puis le documentaire se finirait, et Sherlock fermerait les yeux quelques instants, pour les reposer et

Une mariée. Un pistolet. Il n'en peut plus de ce rêve qui tourne en boucle. Le voile s'évapore, soulevé par une main d'homme dans une manche en dentelle, et le visage de Moriarty, comme à chaque fois.

 _Si je ne peux pas le garder, je ne vais pas te laisser mes restes._

La voix n'est pas celle de Moriarty mais sa main se lève, et un canon brille au bout. Lui aussi étend son bras et ses doigts serrés sur le métal d'une arme antique. Ils se frôlent mutuellement les tempes de leurs pistolets luisants, un baiser morbide partagé dans un frisson. Les doigts se crispent sur les gâchettes

 _Cette femme_.

et tirent.

Il ouvrit les yeux violemment, luttant pour maintenir sa respiration sous contrôle. Où était-il, que s'était-il passé, il détestait se réveiller sans savoir où il était, ça le ramenait en Serbie et il ne fallait pas penser à la Serbie.

Pas.

Penser.

À la.

 _Serbie_.

Une seconde. Puis ses yeux virent l'écran brillant de la télévision, sans vraiment voir ce qu'il s'y passait, remarquant seulement qu'elle était renversée sur le côté. Sa joue était pressée contre un matériau rêche, il s'en rendait compte à présent, une seconde après s'être réveillé, il était couché, il était tombé couché en tombant endormi et ce n'était pas grave, il n'y avait pas de raison de paniquer.

Deux secondes. Un poids léger sur son crâne, sans doute rien, un coussin, il se redressa en rassemblant ses esprits. Le poids glissa de son crâne à sa nuque et c'était une main, celle de John, et dans les pénombres du salon à peine éclairé par la télévision, Sherlock réalisa qu'il avait dormi affalé sur lui, le visage appuyé contre son jean, et il ne s'en était probablement pas rendu compte vu qu'il dormait également.

Trois secondes.

(Sherlock avait pris l'habitude, dans l'obscurité des années où il était mort, de compter les secondes à partir du moment où il ouvrait les yeux, pour mesurer le temps qu'il prenait à revenir à lui. C'était infiniment rassurant de savoir que, quoi qu'il arrive, il n'était jamais vulnérable plus de trois secondes)

Il se leva et machinalement, prépara le thé. Pas besoin de lumière quand il connaissait l'emplacement de tout. Il avait réorganisé la cuisine après le mariage, pourquoi, parce que si ce n'était plus chez John, il ne fallait plus que John puisse y retrouver quoi que ce soit, comme un étranger qui entrerait pour la première fois chez un autre étranger, quelque chose comme ça. Et puis, comme le reste, comme le fauteuil, comme la chambre, Sherlock n'avait pas pu supporter de faire semblant que ça ne lui faisait rien, et il avait tout rangé à nouveau comme avant. Du bruit dans le salon, John parlait en dormant. C'était son habitude. Sherlock fit mine de ne pas écouter (pour qui ? Personne ne le voyait feindre l'indifférence) mais écoutait attentivement. Et les mots qu'il disait.

Sherlock s'appuya des deux mains au plan de travail, essayant de ne plus écouter ces mots comme une caresse et comme une torture. Puis le silence retomba. Il s'était réveillé. Il retourna au salon, armé de deux tasses et d'un visage parfaitement maîtrisé.

\- Mmmh il est quelle heure ? marmonna John en s'étirant.

\- Minuit. Tu devrais aller dormir, tu es en convalescence.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait du thé, alors ?

Sherlock alluma une lampe qui fit comme une auréole derrière la tête de John. Il voulut s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, mais y trouva son violon. En quelques gestes précautionneux, il le rangea dans son étui qu'il posa sur la table, bien en évidence, bien _là_ , maintenant qu'il y avait peut-être à nouveau de quoi faire de la musique.

\- Viens, dit John en montrant la place à côté de lui.

Sherlock avait pris sa tasse qu'il tenait serrée entre ses longs doigts blancs. Il restait planté au milieu du salon, de l'autre côté de la table basse, à regarder le vieux smiley étalé sur le mur, tracé le jour où il avait découvert qu'il aimait John, fusillé le jour où il avait compris que John ne l'aimerait jamais. Avait cru comprendre.

Il ne pouvait pas enjamber la table et s'asseoir près de lui, il ne pouvait pas avoir cette candeur-là, cette spontanéité-là, même après ces mots murmurés dans le sommeil, même après ses doigts tièdes tressés dans ses cheveux, parce qu'il était trop vieux, maintenant, trop vieux pour supporter d'être réduit en miettes une fois encore, et il avait _cru_ , il avait _cru_ qu'il avait changé et qu'il pouvait vivre tout ça, qu'il pouvait ne plus avoir peur, mais c'est facile de croire qu'on n'a plus peur tant qu'on n'est pas à deux doigts de ce qui nous terrorise.

\- Viens, répéta John. Sinon, je vais devoir me lever. Et je suis _en convalescence_.

Ses genoux cédèrent à sa voix, ployèrent, et il obéit, docile et effrayé. Il posa la tasse sur la table, en passant, et s'assit dans le divan, tout contre l'accoudoir, le plus loin possible du précipice des yeux de John.

\- Si on veut que je reste ici, commença-t-il comme si Sherlock ne fuyait pas son regard. Il faut qu'on parle de certaines choses–

\- J'ai pas envie de parler de certaines choses, le coupa-t-il. Si on n'en parle pas, c'est comme si rien n'était arrivé.

C'était leur tactique depuis le départ, c'était l'excuse à tous leurs silences, à toute leur incapacité de _dire_. Mais les choses arrivaient quand même, et là était leur drame.

\- Je… je ne veux pas que rien n'arrive, avoua John à mi-voix. On n'est pas obligés d'en parler, si tu ne veux pas, mais. Je ne veux pas que rien n'arrive, je n'en peux plus que rien n'arrive. Et je sais que ce n'est pas juste moi.

De nouveau, sa main sur son genou. Des souvenirs de la nuit avant le mariage, face à face avec le whisky et ce jeu ridicule, et ils n'avaient jamais été aussi près. Jamais aussi près de.

(C'était terrible de ne jamais parvenir à achever une pensée. Comme un rail de sécurité autour de son cerveau, contre lequel il se cogne les tibias dès qu'il avance vers l'obscurité de tout ce dont il s'est interdit l'accès.)

\- Sherlock. Je serai toujours là, d'accord ? Je ne sais pas de quoi tu as peur, mais… je reste là. Je ne partirai plus, et je ne te laisserai plus partir, et on va se sortir de cette situation de merde. Tu vas nous sortir de là parce que ton cerveau est brillant et que ton cœur est encore plus brillant, et je serai là. Pour toi.

Le silence les enveloppait comme la lumière orange derrière John, comme la chaleur de sa main sur son genou. Sherlock aurait voulu être capable de lui dire qu'il le remerciait, qu'il était infiniment reconnaissant de l'entendre prononcer ces mots, mais dire tout ça, ce n'était pas le genre de dragon qu'il était prêt à affronter.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de parler, il n'y a pas le feu. Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire pourquoi tu as peur, tu n'es même pas obligé de ne plus avoir peur. Mais ne fais pas semblant que tu ne sais pas, d'accord ?

Il parlait tellement doucement, tellement délicatement, comme à un animal blessé, comme à un enfant, comme si. Comme s'il n'y avait vraiment rien à craindre.

Et par une propriété physique que Sherlock ne connaissait pas, une exception aux lois de la gravité, il se sentit entrer en orbite autour de John et de son sourire solaire ( _l'obliquité de l'écliptique_ ). Ou pas vraiment, il ne savait pas, mais c'était quelque chose, et c'était _bien_. Leurs corps se tendirent l'un vers l'autre, imperceptiblement, et.

Et c'était mieux que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé, c'était cliché mais c'était la vérité, de tous les milliers de baisers qu'il avait imaginé partager avec John, aucun ne soutenait la comparaison. Rien n'aurait jamais pu le préparer à ces lèvres tièdes, sèches, fermes, à peine pressées contre les siennes, à peine frôlées, légères comme un souffle hésitant. L'instant ne dura pas longtemps, mais assez pour laisser Sherlock souhaiter qu'il ne s'achève jamais. Il catalogua immédiatement la sensation, la rangea dans une petite boîte dans un petit recoin de son palais mental, pour plus tard, pour quand il aurait besoin de se souvenir à nouveau du poids tendre de la bouche de John, fermée contre la sienne.

Il se retint d'y penser, de formuler les mots dans le silence de son crâne dévasté par le choc, il s'interdit d'y donner du sens. L'espoir... Il n'aimait pas ça. Ça ne lui réussissait jamais.

Il se recula légèrement, mais sa main resta sur son genou.

\- Quand j'ai cru que tu étais mort, commença John à voix basse. Ella m'a demandé de lui dire ce que j'aurais voulu te dire. Je n'aurais pas pu, pas alors. C'était. J'avais l'impression que c'était trop tard, de toute façon, mais en fait. C'était _trop tôt_ , réellement, c'était moi qui n'étais pas prêt à l'admettre.

Sherlock savait ce qui suivrait, il savait quels mots seraient prononcés, et ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire. Il posa ses doigts sur la main de John pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de ces mots, que c'était assez pour l'instant. Mais il continua.

\- On a perdu beaucoup de temps, mais il y a toujours moyen de le rattraper, non ? _Je t'aime_ , Sherlock.

\- Tu dis tout le temps ça le premier soir ? plaisanta-t-il tranquillement, la voix un peu cassée par tout ce silence.

John sourit, rigola doucement en courbant le cou, comme il le faisait toujours.

\- Notre premier soir, ça fait plus de cinq ans. Je crois que j'ai largement le droit.

Leurs doigts se caressaient, tranquilles, alors que le temps passait et qu'ils regardaient leurs thés refroidir.

\- Je crois qu'on a besoin de dormir, murmura finalement John. On va avoir des journées difficiles, autant prendre des forces.

Il saisit sa canne et se leva en soupirant d'effort. Sherlock ne le suivait pas.

\- Viens, l'invita-t-il en lui tendant la main. Viens dormir.

\- … avec toi ?

Il se sentait idiot, de poser _cette_ question, avec _cette_ voix. John acquiesça, patient, infiniment patient.

\- Tu dormiras mieux dans un lit que sur le divan. Et pour les cauchemars. C'est mieux de dormir avec quelqu'un.

La silhouette de John découpée contre l'obscurité du couloir avait quelque chose d'accueillant. Il se leva et éteignit la lampe, la télévision. Il quitta à pas lents le salon, le mur couvert de papier, le thé froid, et rejoignit son ami, son. John. Ils trouveraient un nom pour ce qu'ils étaient, mais pour l'instant, il glissa ses doigts dans sa paume et le suivit dans la chambre. Dormir. Avec John.

* * *

 _A suivre..._

AAAAAAAAAAAH! Ok, ce baiser est un peu anti-spectaculaire. Mais ça ne voulait pas s'écrire autrement. Et puis, il y en aura beaucoup d'autres pour remonter le niveau :p

J'avais vraiment envie qu'ils soient ensemble _ensemble_ pour affronter le reste de ce que je leur réserve. Donc voilà. Et puis je vais pas commencer à m'excuser, non plus ?

Bref ! Laissez-moi plein de reviews, please, j'adore ça ! Vous pouvez même me dire que c'est de la merde, rien n'empêche que je corrige les chapitres restants s'il y a vraiment une grosse situation de crise :D

Luv luv.


	11. Some Unholy War - Chapitre 4

Tiens donc, aurais-je oublié qu'on était jeudi ? Oui, un peu.

Coucou tout le monde ! J'ai lamentablement oublié de poster le chapitre hier ! Mais j'ai une bonne excuse (comme d'habitude) : j'ai enfin fait le grand saut et j'ai rejoint le cercle des étudiants LGBT de ma ville et... aaaaah c'était cool. J'ai une nouvelle famille. Hourra :D Mais du coup, depuis mon petit nuage arc-en-ciel j'ai oublié le chapitre.

Du coup aussi, j'ai pas répondu aux reviews, mais ça veut pas dire que je ne les ai pas relues 58548937 fois chacune. Merciiii :D Luv luv

Avant de vous faire chier plus longtemps, je vous laisse lire mon bébé o/

* * *

 _At his side and drunk on pride,_

 _We wait for the blow._

* * *

Deux jours avaient passé et rien n'avait vraiment changé.

(« J'ai une personnalité addictive, John » par-dessus le journal du matin « Moi aussi, Sherlock » par-dessus la première tasse de thé de la journée)

Ils partageaient un lit et quelques baisers toujours hésitants.

(« Je ne me souviens d'aucune date importante. Je ne sais même pas quand tombe la Saint-Valentin cette année » depuis le microscope « La même date que chaque année. Mais on peut faire la Saint-Valentin quand tu le préfères » depuis le divan)

Sherlock essayait de ramener John à la raison ou bien il vérifiait simplement qu'il était sûr de lui. Qu'il savait dans quoi il s'engageait.

(« Si tu ne veux pas que ce soit… _comme ça_ entre nous, dis-le clairement, Sherlock » la main dans la joue le coude sur le dossier du divan, l'air un peu las ou pas vraiment « Je m'assure que ce soit bien ce que tu veux, c'est tout » la main sur la hanche l'autre dans la nuque, un air feint de vexation, les yeux noyés d'incertitude)

Ils attendaient des nouvelles de son frère, qui arrivèrent dans l'après-midi du deuxième jour. Sherlock était perché sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de John, parce que Mycroft s'était installé sur le sien – il ne l'en avait pas vraiment empêché, il préférait être près de John de toute manière, près de ses mains distraites qui traînaient sur son genou ou sur sa cuisse, naturellement.

\- Nous avons trouvé des éléments intéressants dans les ordinateurs des suspects que tu m'avais indiqués. Il s'agit maintenant de décider ce qu'on en fait, commença l'aîné en faisant tourner entre ses doigts la poignée de son parapluie.

La météo était capricieuse en ce tout début de février. Sherlock regrettait presque de ne plus pouvoir sortir et sentir la pluie glacée dans ses cheveux.

\- Quels éléments ? insista John en croisant les jambes.

\- Dans le premier, nous avons retrouvé la vidéo diffusée par Moriarty. David en est vraisemblablement l'auteur. Son rôle dans l'organisation ne se limite pas à ça…

Mycroft désigna l'un des deux épais dossiers qu'il avait amenés avec lui et déposés sur la table basse. L'autre portait le nom de Janine.

\- Dans le second, une très précieuse liste de… _contacts_. Lourdement cryptée, bien entendu, mais mes services ont commencé à la décoder, suffisamment pour se faire une idée de ce qu'elle contient. Je suppose que tu pourras te charger de la suite, cher frère. Tu es tellement plus efficace qu'eux…

Sherlock jeta un œil dans le dossier. Il estima pouvoir craquer le code en moins d'une demi-journée. Ça devrait compenser pour la pluie.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de David et Janine ? demanda soudain John après s'être éclairci la gorge. Cachés dans une prison secrète sous le Loch Ness ?

Mycroft sourit de la seule manière qu'il connaissait – froidement, cyniquement, dans une parodie de joie – mais ils savaient tous les trois qu'il n'était pas totalement réfractaire à l'humour direct de John Watson.

\- C'est là qu'est le problème.

\- La Ligue des Droits de l'Homme vous a obligés à fermer la prison secrète, soupira John, incapable de ne pas rire de la situation, aussi grave soit-elle.

Sherlock lui jeta un regard de côté pour le contraindre au silence, et contre toute attente la méthode fonctionna.

\- Pour l'instant, notre incursion dans les ordinateurs de ces personnes est restée indétectable. Ms. Morstan n'est pas encore au courant que nous avons découvert les membres principaux de son réseau. Si nous les arrêtons maintenant, elle se saura surveillée et risquera de passer à l'attaque, ce qui n'est pas envisageable pour nous tant que nous n'avons pas un plan.

\- D'où ta gracieuse visite de courtoisie, ironisa Sherlock.

\- Ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie si tu ne m'as pas proposé de thé, répliqua Mycroft.

Le détective leva les yeux au ciel mais finit par accepter de préparer le thé – principalement parce que John lui avait frôlé le poignet du bout des doigts et, d'un regard, lui avait fait comprendre qu'il en voulait également.

\- Mais je suppose que tu as déjà un plan, dit Sherlock en ramenant trois tasses fumantes.

\- Evidemment. Il faut simplement que vous l'approuviez.

Mycroft redressa légèrement sa cravate et réorganisa les plis de son gilet avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Il faut noyauter le réseau de Ms. Morstan. La plupart de ses contacts ne seront pas assez fidèles pour ne pas se laisser _persuader_ par mes arguments. D'autre part, il est plus que certain qu'elle ne connaît pas suffisamment le visage de tous ses larbins pour qu'on ne puisse pas remplacer discrètement l'un ou l'autre par mes hommes. Et si ce n'est pas suffisant, il est toujours possible de faire en sorte que mes agents soient recrutés par cette _charmante personne_.

Sherlock vit que John ne savait pas comment réagir à ce discours. Tout cela devenait un peu trop roman d'espionnage pour lui, sans doute.

\- Janine ne doit pas savoir qu'on a eu accès à ces informations, sans quoi ce sera impossible d'infiltrer le réseau. La question est de savoir si on arrête David ou pas, compléta Sherlock en croisant les bras. Est-ce qu'on joue la carte de la prudence, ou est-ce qu'on lui fait savoir qu'on est après elle.

\- Mais tu n'es pas un homme prudent, conclut Mycroft.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Il pouvait se montrer prudent. Il pouvait prendre la décision la plus sûre, il pouvait refuser de révéler son jeu à Mary jusqu'à la dernière minute. Il avait appris de ses erreurs.

Mais le plan – le plan qui venait de se former, balbutiant, à l'arrière de son crâne – exigeait une certaine dose d'imprudence.

\- On n'atteindra jamais Mary si elle ne se sent pas en danger. Elle ne fera pas d'erreur si elle ne sait pas qu'on peut lui nuire.

\- Je donne l'ordre d'arrêter David ? demanda Mycroft en levant un sourcil.

\- Sherlock… commença John.

Il se tut quand une longue main blanche se posa sur son épaule, assurée.

\- On ne va pas commettre d'imprudence, et c'en serait une. Avant d'arrêter qui que ce soit, il faut s'assurer de notre présence au sein du réseau. Quand ce sera fait, interceptez David. Ça servira de signal.

Mycroft hocha la tête, lentement, distraitement, comme s'il pensait à autre chose. Le thé tiédissait dans les tasses et Sherlock entendait tous les mots que John n'osait pas dire.

\- Elle ne pourra pas résister en sachant qu'on s'attaque à elle, elle sera obligée de sortir de l'ombre pour défendre son territoire, murmura Mycroft en se levant, serrant son parapluie dans son poing.

Ses jointures étaient blanches.

\- Je vais analyser les dossiers que tu as apportés, promit Sherlock en se levant également. La liste de contacts. Je t'envoie les résultats au fur et à mesure.

\- Toutes les heures.

\- Toutes les heures.

Les deux frères se tenaient face à face, plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Ils auraient pu se serrer la main, ils l'auraient fait dans une autre vie, quand Sherlock était enfant et qu'ils jouaient à être des grandes personnes sérieuses. C'était plus drôle alors.

\- Il semblerait qu'on puisse annuler ton vol pour la Serbie, dit Mycroft à mi-voix, en guise d'au revoir.

Il disparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Sherlock erra quelques instants dans la cuisine, avant de retourner auprès de John. Il était préoccupé. Il le voyait à la tension dans son front, aux plis aux coins de ses yeux, à la façon dont son index et son pouce pressaient sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? souffla Sherlock en effleurant son épaule du bout des doigts.

Le geste hésitant, la question timide, si seulement, si seulement il n'avait pas si _peur_. Il détestait avoir si peur. John leva la tête pour le regarder, laissant retomber sur l'accoudoir la main qui triturait sa bouche.

\- Oui. Bien sûr.

S'il entendit le soupir qui s'échappa de la poitrine de Sherlock, il n'en dit rien. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent brièvement, une pression, tout va bien, tout ira bien, puis un mouvement de poignet, un mouvement d'épaule, Sherlock s'écarta pour s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et commencer à éplucher les dossiers de Mycroft. Craquer le code.

Il aida John à se lever pour aller aux toilettes, ses larges mains sous ses coudes, leurs torses frôlés, un baiser léger, presque sans y penser. Ce n'était pas si difficile de garder une place dans son esprit pour John, pour faire attention à lui, pour s'occuper de lui, même quand il travaillait. Il l'avait toujours fait, d'une certaine façon.

Il avançait petit à petit dans la liste et envoyait ses résultats régulièrement à son frère. John somnolait. C'était fatigant d'attendre que son corps se remette à fonctionner.

Vers dix-huit heures, l'infirmière engagée par Mycroft vint vérifier les cicatrices de John. Ils ne passèrent pas dans la chambre, contrairement à l'habitude, et Sherlock put jeter un regard furtif sur la peau blêmie par l'hiver et le manque de soleil. L'une des deux balles était rentrée presque au centre de la blessure qu'il avait ramenée d'Afghanistan. L'autre était sous le cœur. Comme la sienne. John vit que Sherlock regardait et il détourna les yeux pour préparer le thé.

L'infirmière repartit après avoir confié à Sherlock une boîte d'analgésiques (pourquoi ne les avait-elle pas donnés directement à John ?) qu'il rangea dans un placard. Il sortit du frigo un reste de risotto et le réchauffa. Il en restait assez pour une personne. Il n'avait pas faim. Il continua de travailler, penché sur sa table, pendant que John mangeait en regardant la télé.

Peu après une heure du matin, il fit craquer les articulations de son cou et envoya le dernier message à son frère. Il referma le dossier, vaguement fier de lui. Il rejoignit John dans le divan. Il dormait.

Il y avait une atmosphère particulière dans le salon presque éteint, dans le silence de la nuit, dans le sifflement de leurs respirations. Il voulut s'entraîner à dire les mots, mais même là, il craignait qu'il l'entende, même endormi. Il posa ses lèvres sur sa tempe, doucement, et lui murmura de se réveiller. John battit des cils, désorienté.

\- Viens te coucher, chuchota Sherlock. Tu es fatigué.

Il y avait une douceur en lui qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée. Qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu imaginer.

\- J'arrive, marmonna-t-il en réponse. Tu as fini ?

\- Oui.

\- Il se passe quoi, maintenant ?

\- On attend.

John articula un oh silencieux et ils fixèrent chacun un point imaginaire de la pièce. Ils pensaient sans doute à la même chose, à l'exaspération de cette espèce d'étrange guerre de positions dans laquelle ils s'étaient embarqués. Sherlock ne savait pas ce que valait son plan, qu'il n'osait pas tracer dans les détails tant que la situation n'était pas plus clairement définie. La suite de la route était encore plongée dans les ténèbres, et contre toute attente, John lui faisait confiance.

\- Je suppose que ton frère est au courant, lâcha John sans prévenir. Pour nous.

Leurs mains étaient de nouveau enlacées, c'était presque irritant, cette manière qu'ils avaient de ne pas avoir à y réfléchir.

\- Evidemment, répondit Sherlock, secrètement soulagé que Mycroft n'ait pas tenté de le narguer à ce sujet.

Il y avait d'autres priorités.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ? tenta John, sans trop savoir s'il s'engageait sur un terrain miné.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, incompréhensif. Déranger ?

\- Tu n'es pas… _gêné_ , reformula-t-il. Honteux ?

La suite de la discussion résonnait dans le crâne de Sherlock comme les dialogues clichés d'une comédie romantique (honte de toi, comment pourrais-je avoir honte de toi, je t', oh je t', tellement, si tu savais à quel point je t' et les mots se coinçaient je t', désespérément, je t'). Il fallait dire autre chose, qui soit quand même quelque chose.

\- Non. Fier. Je suis… fier.

C'était l'euphémisme du siècle et c'était tout ce que John parviendrait à lui arracher, l'aveu de la féroce fierté qui commençait à s'éveiller en lui à l'idée que ça y était, John l'avait _choisi_.

John souriait, et ça rachetait le temps perdu. Il embrassa le coin de sa bouche si étrangement dessinée et Sherlock ferma les yeux, épuisé de l'aimer aussi terriblement fort.

\- Il faut aller dormir, dit-il finalement, et Sherlock acquiesça.

* * *

 _A suivre..._

Heyyyy :D Vous en avez pensé quoi? J'essaie de ramener un peu l'intrigue avec Mary, tout en restant dans la petite bulle mignonne qui commence tout juste à entourer John et Sherlock... équilibre compliqué !^^

Laissez un commentaire pour me dire si c'est réussi, je vous retrouve au prochain épisode, avec du whisky, des révélations, et des bisous !


	12. Some Unholy War - Chapitre 5

Bonsoiiiir ! Happy Halloweeeen ! (trop de joie en moi)

Comme toujours, je suis à la bourre, j'ai pas répondu aux reviews et je semble in-cro-ya-ble-ment ingrate, mais en vrai ça m'a fait trop plaisir, comme à chaque fois, et je suis contente de voir que de nouvelles personnes rejoignent l'aventure à chaque chapitre ! Yay !

Voici donc le chapitre aromatisé au whisky que je vous avais promis. Attention, il y a des sentiments dedans.

Bonne lecture ~!

* * *

 _We put it in writing,_

 _But who you writing for ?_

 _Just us on the kitchen floor._

* * *

Sherlock se réveilla dans l'obscurité. Une. Les draps et le tissu soyeux de son pyjama sur sa peau. Deux. La lumière des réverbères londoniens sur le plafond blanc. Trois. Une chaleur sur sa droite, John endormi.

Une semaine avait passé et ils étaient toujours sans nouvelles de Mycroft. Bientôt, le mensonge ne tiendrait plus, il faudrait justifier la longueur extraordinaire du séjour de John aux soins intensifs.

Prétendre qu'il était mort. Dire aux gens qui l'aimaient et qu'il aimait (et oh tant de gens aimaient John) qu'il n'était plus là, mentir encore, répéter pour la millième fois la même erreur dans l'espoir que son plan, pour une fois, n'échouerait pas. Penser à autre chose.

Il ne se rendormirait plus, pas maintenant que la réalité l'avait frappé si cruellement. Il se leva, étouffé dans son pyjama (il dormait nu habituellement, mais avec John, c'était insurmontable), et erra dans le salon. Envie de fumer, ou de. Ne pas y penser.

Il ne pouvait pas allumer la télévision, il ne pouvait pas jouer du violon, il ne pouvait pas mener d'expériences, le risque de réveiller John était trop grand, et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Il finit par se servir un verre d'eau et s'asseoir sur le sol frais de la cuisine, le crâne appuyé contre le placard sous l'évier, avec l'impression d'un cliché.

Attendre, des jours entiers, sans pouvoir sortir, sans pouvoir se consacrer à d'autres énigmes, il en devenait fou. La compagnie de John l'apaisait, sa façon nouvelle d'être là et de l'ancrer, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir lorsqu'il le voyait grimacer, peiner à marcher, s'essouffler pour rien. Il n'en finirait jamais de se sentir coupable pour tout, depuis le début, et s'il avait pu. S'il avait pu, il aurait remonté le fil des événements jusqu'à la filature chez Angelo et il ne l'aurait pas repoussé, il aurait pris le risque, et rien de ce qui était horrible ne serait arrivé. Il aurait pu le regarder dans les yeux et lui dire qu'il l'aimait, si tout s'était passé autrement.

Il entendit la canne dans le couloir, puis la voix de John.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le bruit de l'interrupteur, les néons qui grésillent et s'allument.

\- J'arrive pas à dormir.

A écouter son silence, Sherlock sut que John avait compris. C'était plus que ça, plus qu'une insomnie, et même s'il ne le disait pas il le criait, de tout son corps prostré sur le carrelage. Il ferma les yeux, suivant John au son de ses pas. Il sortit de la cuisine, puis revint. Ouvrit un placard, le referma, un second. Puis il était à côté de lui et Sherlock reconnut le bruit de deux verres qui claquent contre le carrelage.

John lui tendit un whisky et en garda un pour lui-même.

\- De quoi tu as peur ? demanda Sherlock pour inverser les rôles.

L'ambre de l'alcool l'hypnotisait. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, ce n'était pas son _modus operandi_. Il repensa à la nuit à Baskerville et au _gigantesque molosse_.

\- Que tu aies des regrets, répondit-il en avalant une gorgée.

Sherlock acquiesça lentement, il pouvait voir ce qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il regrettait.

\- Je n'en ai pas, le rassura-t-il. Je… m'ajuste.

John attrapa sa main, ses doigts tièdes et sa paume douce, et il se laissa glisser contre lui, épaule contre épaule. Il était assoiffé de contact.

\- Je t'aime, murmura John.

Il disait cela si facilement, mais déjà avant le mariage ( _les deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde_ ), c'étaient des mots naturels dans sa bouche, des mots qui n'avaient pas le poids de la honte et de l'horreur.

(Aimer c'est perdre, se perdre, posséder, être possédé, détruire, être détruit, s'offrir au sacrifice, être sacrifié, se risquer à faire confiance, être trahi, mentir, tromper, manipuler, accaparer, exiger, humilier, s'entre-déchirer. Se séparer.)

Mais pour John, aimer, c'était surtout doux. C'était un état naturel, un soupir de satisfaction, l'impression d'être rentré à la maison. Il le savait, parce qu'il le sentait aussi, il sentait toute cette tendresse possible, et il était _impatient_. Impatient de devenir l'homme doux, tendre, calme, posé, simplement _simplement_ amoureux que John méritait, et il n'aurait jamais cru que c'était possible qu'il le soit, qu'il ait envie de l'être. C'était comme la fin d'une longue attente.

\- De quoi tu as peur ? murmura John.

\- De pas pouvoir le dire, déglutit Sherlock. J'ai envie de te le dire, je le… _ressens_. Mais je n'arrive pas. À le dire.

John lui tendit les objets qu'il était allé chercher dans le salon. Un carnet, un crayon.

\- Si c'est ça qui t'empêche de dormir, écris-le. On n'est pas obligés de relire, chuchota-t-il en désignant du menton la boîte d'allumettes qui traînait sur le plan de travail.

Sherlock serra le crayon entre le pouce et l'index. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois écrire ? Je sais pas quoi écrire.

Il replaça le verre de whisky entre ses doigts blêmes. Bois, c'est pas grave. Laisse-toi faire.

\- Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux de toi, commença John en basculant la tête sur le côté, tout bas, la voix tremblant légèrement. Je ne sais plus très bien quand. J'étais attiré dès le départ, mais _vraiment_ amoureux… Je ne sais pas quand c'est arrivé, mais j'ai compris que c'était arrivé, que j'étais prêt à faire les pires conneries…

Il entrecoupait ses souvenirs de longs silences et de gorgées d'alcool, pour replanter le décor ou lui laisser le temps d'écrire. Les mots commençaient à s'aligner, timides.

\- J'ai compris à la piscine, quand j'étais prêt à me faire exploser pour te laisser le temps de t'enfuir.

Sherlock leva les yeux du carnet pour le dévisager. Aussi longtemps ? J'ai compris un jour où on est rentrés à la maison après une enquête, avec l'adrénaline qui grondait encore dans nos veines, j'ai compris que je t'aimais plus que je n'en étais capable, et puis tu es parti chez Sarah et j'ai peint ce visage souriant et je l'ai tué parce que j'ai compris (cru comprendre) qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir et parce que j'ai compris (cru comprendre) que tu me trouvais idiot à cause de ce stupide système solaire. Encore plus longtemps.

\- Et si ça te fait peur, si ça t'inquiète… que je puisse arrêter…

(Oui, ça m'inquiète. Comment tu sais que ça m'inquiète.)

\- J'ai essayé pendant cinq ans de toutes mes forces de ne plus t'aimer. Ça m'étonnerait que ça arrive par accident.

Il rigola doucement, amer, et noya son rire triste dans le whisky. Sherlock écrivit des mots, tellement vite qu'il ne les lisait pas. Des mots au sujet de son rire, de la symphonie qu'il composerait pour accompagner son rire.

\- Je ne pensais pas que je voudrais vivre ma vie avec un homme. Quand j'étais gosse… Disons que mon père m'a dissuadé. Et j'ai toujours voulu d'une vie normale, parce que c'est plus… c'est plus sûr, tu sais comment je suis, le danger… Je sais pas comment expliquer, ça se mélange dans ma tête. Les seules fois, c'était à l'armée.

\- Sholto.

\- Sholto. J'ai jamais eu envie que ça sorte de l'armée, tu vois. Pour garder les choses à part. Mais toi.

Il rit à nouveau, et ça sonnait comme de la surprise. Toi aussi, John. Toi aussi.

\- Je t'aime, Sherlock.

Moi aussi. En silence.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? murmura Sherlock, incertain. De ne pas y arriver.

\- Non. Tout ce que je veux, c'est pouvoir te dire je t'aime quand je t'aime.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu serais si. Loquace. Tu n'aimes pas parler de ce que tu ressens mais. C'est comme s'il n'y avait plus de danger. Tu dis les mots si facilement, et c'est si beau, prononcé par ta voix.

Les néons dans la nuit redessinaient les arêtes dures des meubles et des murs. L'impression d'être dans une autre dimension, hors du temps, dans un endroit familier mais bizarrement, légèrement différent. Le temps s'arrête peut-être, quelquefois, quelque part entre deux et trois heures du matin, et c'est l'occasion de faire ce qu'on n'oserait pas en journée. Des heures qui n'existent pas, où personne n'est là pour regarder, juger, dépecer, condamner.

Des heures où il n'y a que l'obscurité, et leurs deux corps, et leurs deux voix.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tout ça avant ? murmura Sherlock, les yeux fixés sur une petite irrégularité du papier sur ses genoux.

\- C'était jamais le bon moment. Je croyais… que ce n'était pas la peine d'en parler. Frôler la mort… ça remet les priorités dans le bon ordre, je suppose.

\- Ça dépend, marmonna-t-il en grattant distraitement, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, sa cicatrice à la poitrine.

Un silence s'installa et se prolongea. Le crayon grattait sur le papier. Sherlock veillait du coin de l'œil à ce que John ne se resserve pas de whisky (pas avec son cœur). C'était étrange, toute cette honnêteté, anormal et inquiétant. Tout à coup, avoir l'opportunité, la possibilité de juste. Ne plus rien dissimuler. C'était enivrant.

John bâilla mais ne dit rien. C'était un homme patient.

\- Donc tu n'as jamais… commença-t-il, perplexe, le regard plongé dans son verre. Tu n'as jamais aimé de femme ?

Sherlock ne releva pas les yeux, absorbé dans les _mots_.

\- Non. Je pensais que c'était évident.

\- Tu n'as jamais essayé ? Je pensais que tout le monde essayait.

Sherlock roula les yeux et John le vit, et rit.

\- Pas tout le monde, John. Pas besoin quand on le sait avant la puberté…

\- Oh, s'exclama John, satisfait de discerner le début d'une confession. A quel âge tu l'as découvert ?

Sherlock essayait de ne pas se laisser distraire, irrité par les questions. Il n'appréciait que moyennement qu'on scrute des sujets aussi _privés_. Que ce soit John qui l'interrogeait ne faisait pas grand-chose pour améliorer la situation. (Que les autres le jugent, il n'en avait rien à faire réellement. Mais John.)

Mais John ne le quittait pas des yeux, ne lâchait pas l'affaire, et il fallait répondre, retourner vers ce passé, vers tout ça, revoir son visage si jeune qui pleurait dans le miroir parce qu'il voulait avoir tort, parce que pour une fois dans sa vie ridiculement courte il détestait ne pas avoir tort.

Il céda finalement, parce que John. C'était la seule justification nécessaire : John. Il ne fallait pas se laisser retomber dans le silence et les mensonges, il devait le laisser _entrer_ et ça signifiait supporter ces questions. Ce serait plus naturel avec le temps.

\- Cinq ans, environ.

(Pas environ, exactement, le lendemain de son anniversaire, il s'était senti grand et puissant comme tous les petits garçons qui viennent d'avoir cinq ans, et tout était si clair et limpide autour de lui qu'il avait voulu demander au fils de la voisine s'il voulait être son amoureux, parce qu'il avait lu des livres où des jeunes filles avaient des amoureux, et tout s'était un peu mélangé dans sa tête, parce qu'il était si _stupide_ , et le fils de la voisine qui avait neuf ans s'était moqué de lui et sa mère avait fini par le savoir, ses parents avaient dû le savoir, parce que quelque chose changea dans leurs regards pendant quelques semaines, puis ça passa comme le reste et plus personne n'y fit plus jamais référence dans la famille Holmes.)

John sourit, les joues un peu roses, visualisant sans doute de jolies petites images d'Epinal avec des petits garçons aux cheveux bouclés se tenant la main devant un coucher de soleil. Un cliché du genre.

\- Donc, des relations sexuelles avec–

\- Des femmes, non, réitéra Sherlock.

\- Et des hommes ?

Un tic passa sur le visage de Sherlock, indescriptible, indéchiffrable.

\- On n'est pas obligés d'en parler, le rassura John. C'est normal d'avoir… un jardin secret.

\- On dirait un générateur de banalités.

Mais ils savaient que Sherlock était content que le sujet soit évité. Il faudrait l'affronter un jour. Un autre jour.

Le téléphone de Sherlock vibra sur la table. Il se leva et décrocha. Mycroft.

\- Je viens de _remplacer_ le dernier membre du réseau. Plus exactement, le dernier membre dont l'absence passera inaperçue. Nous avons donc efficacement infiltré l'organisation de Ms. Morstan, cher frère. Nous pouvons passer à l'étape suivante, à moins que tu n'aies des objections.

\- Non. Arrête David.

John s'était levé également. Il posa la main sur le coude de Sherlock, qui raccrocha, les yeux ailleurs.

\- Je te fais confiance, murmura-t-il avant que Sherlock ait pu poser la question.

Il acquiesça, merci, souriant faiblement, puis proposa de retourner dormir. Il n'était plus assez détendu pour continuer leur petite discussion. John partit devant, pendant qu'il rangeait la cuisine. Il arracha les pages du carnet.

Il se coucha de son côté du lit, plus près du bord que du milieu, par un réflexe étrange mais habituel, embrassa brièvement John (bonne nuit – bonne nuit, je t'aime) et l'écouta s'endormir. Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il ne parvenait pas à garder ses paupières fermées.

Finalement, il s'extirpa silencieusement du lit et déposa les quelques pages du carnet sur son oreiller, avant de s'installer pour le reste de la nuit dans le divan, à fixer d'un œil sombre la cheminée éteinte.

* * *

 _A suivre..._

Au prochain chapitre, un peu de suspense (comment Mary va-t-elle réagir à l'arrestation de David ?...) mais surtout (parce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de tout marshmallowiser) beaucoup de tendresse entre nos petits chéris. Mais pas que. (On dirait presque que je suis en manque d'affection...)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous pensez de mes élucubrations ! Cette fois, je répondrai, promis ! :D

A jeudi~!


	13. Some Unholy War - Chapitre 6

Salut les gens :D

Cette fois-ci je m'y prends à l'avance (applaudissez l'effort), et j'ai même rattrapé mon retard sur les réponses aux reviews. Je deviens presque une personne fréquentable.

Dans ce chapitre, l'intrigue s'accélère quelque peu, il y a quelques nuages dans la bulle johnlockesque, mais tout finira bien, promis !

Bonne lecture~!

* * *

 _Justice done,_

 _Reciting, my stomach standing still,_

 _Like you're reading my will._

* * *

L'arrestation de David ne fit pas la une des journaux. L'affaire fut étouffée, comme toujours, et Sherlock reçut un simple message de son frère lorsque ce fut fait, une heure plus tard. Assis dans le noir, il avait attendu que le temps passe. John ne s'était pas réveillé une seconde fois. Il regardait fixement son téléphone posé sur la table du salon, devant la corbeille à fruits qui n'avait plus contenu de fruits depuis des mois. Il se répétait mentalement le petit discours qu'il avait préparé avec l'aide de John, pour piéger Mary.

 _Comme tu l'as vu, je sais qui compose ton réseau et je sais comment le dissoudre. J'ai la preuve que tu es à l'origine de la vidéo de Moriarty et que tu as repris sa place. J'ai le pouvoir de détruire tout ce que tu as et tout ce que tu es. Tu n'as même pas idée de tout ce que je sais à ton sujet._ (Déclarations hyperboliques et menaçantes pour planter le décor et affirmer ma domination.) _John est mort._ (Premier mensonge. Douloureux à articuler.) _Te détruire ne le ramènera pas, et je n'ai jamais aimé les vengeances. Si je ne t'arrête pas, on me renverra en Serbie, comme tu le sais, et comme tu le sais, la mort m'est parfaitement indifférente._ (Deuxième mensonge. Je ne veux plus mourir, plus jamais.) _Je crois qu'il serait préférable pour nous deux que tu restes « Moriarty ». Un autre te remplacerait de toute manière._ (Troisième mensonge. Cette fois sera la bonne.) _J'interromprai les démarches contre toi à une condition. Si tu l'acceptes, tu seras libre de tout soupçon et personne ne pourra rien contre toi, ni moi qui serai mort, ni mon frère qui risquerait sa position et sa vie s'il devait revenir sur sa décision après t'avoir couverte. Ma condition est la suivante : lorsque l'enfant de John naîtra, donne-le-moi. Je le confierai à des amis de ma famille et il héritera de mes possessions après ma mort. Nous savons tous les deux que tu ne comptes pas lui donner une vie de famille, et c'est la seule chose que je regretterai en mourant._ (Sur-jouer la sensibilité. Elle sait ma faiblesse, la dissimuler est inutile.)

Elle refuserait ou accepterait, mais dans tous les cas elle exigerait de le rencontrer pour obtempérer ou le trahir, et le plan se réaliserait de lui-même.

Il fallait juste attendre que son téléphone sonne.

Le soleil se leva de l'autre côté des rideaux tirés, puis John émergea de la chambre. Il se pencha pour embrasser Sherlock sans un mot, sur le front puisqu'il ne levait pas la tête. Ils ne parlèrent pas de la liasse de feuilles laissées sur son oreiller la nuit passée, mais Sherlock savait à sa façon de plisser les yeux qu'il les avait lues. John prépara le thé puis s'installa à ses côtés, dans le divan. D'une main maladroitement tordue par leur position inadaptée, il lui massait l'épaule pour le détendre.

\- Tout va bien se passer, dit-il finalement.

\- Depuis quand tout se passe bien ? s'exaspéra Sherlock.

\- Depuis que je te le dis. Viens.

Il l'attira contre lui et Sherlock se laissa faire, trop fatigué pour protester (fatigué de lutter, fatigué de vivre, fatigué de tout). Allongés dans le divan, plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, ils regardaient le temps passer sans rien dire. Le torse de John était pressé contre son dos, ses bras l'entourant fermement. Une camisole de force à forme humaine. Ce n'était pas totalement désagréable. Sherlock glissa sa main entre celles de John, posées contre son cœur.

\- Je t'aime.

Sherlock répondit en serrant les doigts, les yeux vissés au téléphone toujours muet. John aussi était suspicieusement silencieux. Il allait peut-être tomber endormi. Il avait besoin de repos.

Soudainement, et en l'absence de tout signe avant-coureur, il sentit ses lèvres tièdes et fermes pressées contre sa nuque. Tout son corps se raidit de surprise et d'autre chose (de la peur ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il repense à la Serbie ?). Mais John ne s'interrompit pas. Il continuait d'embrasser son cou pâle, par-dessus le col de sa robe de chambre, léger, léger. Ne pas penser. Ne pas se laisser piéger par les réflexes de son corps. S'il ne bougeait pas et s'il ne faisait pas de bruit, John finirait par s'arrêter sans. Sans avoir. Il serra les dents jusqu'à la douleur.

Mais ses mains fermes de médecin avaient quitté sa poitrine et descendaient le long de son torse. Maintenant John savait ce que son corps voulait (mais il ne le voulait pas, pas comme ça, pas maintenant, pas là) (comment lui dire, maintenant, qu'il ne voulait pas).

En une seconde de respiration coupée, c'était l'internat qui lui revenait à l'esprit, quinze ou seize ans et cet horrible gosse qui partageait sa chambre et qui avait parié avec ces autres horribles gosses qu'il parviendrait à faire bander le sale pédé et il avait cru (il était tellement innocent, il arrivait si bien à se cacher la réalité) il avait vraiment cru qu'il n'était pas tout seul (tellement innocent que c'en était presque de la stupidité) jusqu'au dernier moment il l'avait cru parce qu'il voulait tellement, tellement ne pas être tout seul ( _stupide stupide stupide_ ) et puis les insultes et les coups et le sang dans la bouche et la honte jusqu'à la fin du semestre jusqu'à la fin de l'année jusqu'à la fin de la vie.

Sherlock écarta d'un geste brusque ses mains et se leva en emportant le téléphone. Sans un mot et en pilote automatique il sortit du salon et prit l'escalier jusqu'à l'ancienne chambre de John, qui heureusement ne le suivit pas. Lorsqu'il redescendit une heure plus tard, la tête vide et le cœur engourdi, il lisait tranquillement dans son fauteuil, comme si rien n'était grave. Il l'entendit entrer dans le salon et leva la tête pour le regarder.

\- Hey, murmura-t-il.

Sherlock se laissa tomber dans le divan sans répondre.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je ne savais pas que tu étais… J'aurais dû m'en douter. J'aurais dû te demander.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux, suspicieux.

\- De quoi aurais-tu dû te douter ? prononça-t-il sèchement.

Son ton décontenança John, qui hésita quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

\- Eh bien… que tu étais… que tu n'étais pas intéressé. Par le sexe.

Alors tout devait donc toujours être réduit au sexe. Ses sentiments, leur relation, rien n'était valide sans l'homologation d'une pénétration. C'était _anormal_ , certainement, de ne pas en avoir envie. Les mots que Mary lui avait crachés au restaurant ( _Tu le regardes comme si tu crevais d'envie de te mettre à genoux pour le sucer_ ), c'était pareil pour tout le monde, il ne pouvait pas _simplement_ vouloir regarder John, il _fallait_ qu'il en veuille plus. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, c'était _certainement_ parce que quelque chose chez lui n'était pas comme chez les autres.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, selon toi je dois être asexuel puisque je ne veux pas coucher avec toi ? Tu te crois vraiment si irrésistible ?

Attends, quoi ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire, ce n'était même pas ce qu'il pensait.

John paraissait paniqué.

\- Non, protesta-t-il précipitamment. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû…

\- En effet, tu n'aurais pas dû faire d'assomptions sur ma sexualité, conclut Sherlock, sombre.

Il était sur la défensive. Il détestait être sur la défensive avec lui. Le silence se prolongea, puis John le rompit avec hésitation.

\- Je suis désolé. Explique-moi, s'il te plaît. Tu… C'est moi ? Tu ne me désires pas ?

Cette conversation commençait à devenir sérieusement frustrante. Sherlock se prit la tête dans les mains, ses longs doigts blancs crispés dans ses cheveux. John ne comprenait tellement rien qu'il sortait des absurdités de plus en plus énormes.

\- Bien sûr que si, j'ai juste _pas envie_. On est bien comme ça, non ? Pourquoi on voudrait risquer d'être. Déçus.

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Il fit mine d'être fasciné par une décoloration de son pyjama, au niveau de son genou, et espéra que ses mains qui griffaient son scalp cachaient efficacement son visage. Mais John ne comprenait toujours pas.

\- Tu as peur d'être déçu ? Je…

Oh mon Dieu John arrête d'être si _aveugle_. Sherlock bondit du divan, exaspéré et se planta devant la fenêtre pour épier Londres à travers la fente des rideaux.

\- Non, John, ce n'est pas moi qui vais être déçu.

\- Oh, dit-il d'un air léger. S'il n'y a que ça qui te chagrine. Préviens-moi quand tu as envie que je te donne tort.

Et il ne dit plus rien. Sherlock jeta un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Il lisait à nouveau. Comme si tout allait bien.

Peut-être que tout allait bien.

Il quitta son poste à la fenêtre. Préparer du thé. Il hésita au moment de dépasser le fauteuil de John, puis osa s'arrêter à sa hauteur.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? murmura-t-il, plus piteusement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

John secoua la tête doucement, avec un sourire dans les yeux. Il l'embrassa, doucement ( _merci_ ). Il prépara le thé et le petit déjeuner. Il y avait une sensation de rédemption dans les gestes lents et mesurés qu'il répétait chaque jour, plusieurs fois par jour. Sherlock était un homme de rituels, plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre, c'était visible dans sa façon de s'habiller, de joindre les mains pour réfléchir, c'était manifeste dans le cérémonial de son Palais Mental, dans le rythme de ses jeûnes.

Ils mangèrent en silence, lisant le journal. Puis, vers onze heures, le téléphone sonna. Celui de John. Qui était resté silencieux depuis qu'il était censé être à l'hôpital.

Ils échangèrent un regard perplexe. Sherlock décrocha.

\- Allô ?

\- _Passe-moi John._

La voix de Mary était coupante, sans la moindre note d'hésitation. Sherlock déglutit et chercha du regard celui de John, qui articula silencieusement _je te fais confiance_. Il ferma les yeux en inspirant.

Premier mensonge.

\- John est… mort.

\- _On sait tous les deux que c'est faux. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des amis à St-Bart, et si j'ai appelé son numéro ce n'est pas pour subir ta voix. Passe. Moi. John._

\- Pourquoi ?

\- _Je dois discuter avec mon_ mari _. Cela ne te concerne pas, chéri._

Sherlock passa le téléphone. John mit le haut-parleur.

\- Allô ?

\- _John. Mon chéri. Tu ne m'en veux pas, j'espère ? J'ai agi sous le coup d'une… impulsion. Toi, par contre, tu ne cesses de chercher à me piéger… ce n'est pas très… gentil._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Sherlock pouvait voir se raidir les tendons de son cou. Il serrait et desserrait les mâchoires dans le vague espoir de se calmer.

\- _Régler les arrangements de notre séparation, disons-le comme ça._

Sherlock joignit les mains. Où voulait-elle en venir ?

\- _Je ne vais pas te demander de couper le haut-parleur, puisque je sais que tu_ lui _raconteras tout dès que tu auras raccroché. Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, encore moins maintenant. Bref. Je sais qu'il croit qu'il peut me détruire parce qu'il a réussi à avoir David, mais avouons-le : ce crétin était loin d'être difficile à repérer. Même toi, tu aurais pu le deviner._

John ne répondit rien. La bouche de Sherlock se tordit. Mary semblait ne pas savoir jusqu'où ils étaient introduits, comme prévu… Sauf si elle feignait l'ignorance.

\- _Voilà la situation, mon cœur. J'ai de quoi te faire mettre en prison._

\- Pardon ? s'exclama John.

\- _Oh, trois fois rien, des faux témoignages, des fausses accusations et des fausses preuves. Un faux cadavre. Tes fausses empreintes sur l'arme. Je peux te faire arrêter dès demain matin, et ce ne sont pas les gorilles qui montent la garde dans ton hall d'entrée qui m'en empêcheront, soyons honnêtes._

La main de John qui ne tenait pas le téléphone se crispa contre la table. Sherlock y posa sa paume, tentant… il ne savait pas quoi. De le rassurer. Mais la grimace de fureur sur son visage ne devait pas aller dans le même sens.

\- Sauf si ? Je suppose qu'il y a un « sauf si » qui suit cette magnifique tirade _ma chérie_.

\- _Sauf si tu viens me voir ce soir. Une nouvelle identité, des nouveaux papiers et une nouvelle vie en Amérique du Sud, où tu pourras sauver des enfants de la malnutrition. En échange de cette sécurité, bien sûr, tu accepteras de ne rien tenter contre moi. L'avis vaut également pour Sherlock, évidemment. S'il devait m'arriver quoi que ce soit, le faux cadavre réapparaîtrait._

\- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? demanda finalement John.

\- _Je te le dirai ce soir, si tu viens. Oh, et en bonus : si tu viens seul, ce qui est préférable si tu ne veux pas que mes larbins tuent Sherlock, je te laisserai partir en Amérique avec notre enfant. Je n'en ai plus besoin de toute manière._

John se leva d'un bond. Sherlock l'imita et, voyant qu'il allait hurler, lui arracha le téléphone des mains.

\- Il viendra ce soir. Envoie l'adresse par message, conclut-il en raccrochant.

Sans un mot, il observa John, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il faisait les cent pas, agité et bégayant de rage.

\- Elle va… Elle veut…

\- John, ça ne change rien au plan.

\- Si, ça change que si le plan rate je me retrouve en prison, tu te retrouves en Serbie et mon enfant _mon enfant_ sera probablement mort.

Sherlock acquiesça, oui, c'était vrai.

\- Mais tu me fais confiance. Le plan ne va pas rater. Je… Je te le promets.

John le dévisagea comme s'il voulait le frapper et Sherlock tressaillit. Puis il acquiesça fermement, carra les épaules et allongea le cou, militaire jusqu'au bout des ongles.

\- Je te fais confiance.

\- Tu iras là-bas, tu feras tout ce qu'elle te dira. Fais exactement comme si tu te pliais à ses conditions.

\- Oui.

\- Elle croira qu'elle domine la situation. Et c'est ce qui la perdra.

\- Oui.

Sherlock voulut le serrer dans ses bras. Il semblait si. Fragile. Malgré la fermeté de son attitude.

\- Et toi ? demanda finalement John. Tu restes ici ?

\- Je te suivrai. Par sécurité. Mais il faudra qu'elle croie que je ne suis pas venu pour qu'elle ne se méfie pas.

Le serrer dans ses bras. Juste. Au cas où tout se terminerait mal, comme d'habitude.

\- D'accord. D'accord. Tout se passera bien.

Le serrer.

John franchit les deux pas qui séparaient leurs corps et se pressa contre lui avec une détermination qui le fit trembler. Ses bras puissants autour de lui et son visage si près de son cou, comme cela arrivait si rarement. Il lui broyait les côtes, le vidait de son air et c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait demander. Il l'enlaça en retour, une large main plaquée contre son crâne (ses cheveux, il aimait tant pouvoir _toucher ses cheveux_ ). Ils restèrent immobiles, appuyés l'un contre l'autre de longs instants, la tempe de John pressée contre la joue de Sherlock, des mots murmurés dans les plis des vêtements et dans les mèches de cheveux.

Tout va bien se passer, répétaient-ils comme une litanie, comme une prière, comme une sentence.

Le téléphone de John sonna à nouveau. Un message. C'était certainement Mary qui leur envoyait l'adresse du lieu de rendez-vous.

Au moment de se séparer, John murmura un _je t'aime_ presque silencieux contre sa joue qu'il embrassa. Sherlock ne répondit pas et ouvrit le message. Il fronça les sourcils et déglutit. Il lui tendit le téléphone.

\- C'est… commença John après avoir lu.

\- Oui.

\- Okay.

* * *

 _A suivre..._

Le prochain épisode sera celui de la confrontation que vous attendiez tou(te)s ! Je le posterai donc lundi, mais probablement assez tard (ma journée sera exceptionnellement chargée). Et l'autre mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que comme je n'ai toujours pas fini les deux chapitres finaux et que je ne sais pas combien de temps ça me prendra (l'angoisse de la feuille blanche, tout ça tout ça), je vais ralentir le rythme de publication pour éviter de devoir vous faire attendre un mois après avoir posté tous les chapitres déjà faits. Dooonc. Je ne publierai que les lundis... Sorryyyy


	14. Some Unholy War - Chapitre 7

Coucou tout le monde ! (j'aime mes entrées en matière non originales)

Dans ma vie passionnante de fou, aujourd'hui j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer le créateur du journal satirique NordPresse (c'était cool), de manger un très grand sandwich au poulet curry, d'assister à la présentation du premier roman d'un de mes profs d'unif (c'est _Robinson_ , c'est par Laurent Demoulin, c'est chez Gallimard à la collection Blanche et j'ai hâte de pouvoir mettre mes petits doigts admiratifs sur l'impeccable couverture blanche pour le chopper dans un couloir et exiger la dédicace que je n'ai pas eu le temps de réclamer aujourd'hui) et de voir _L'homme invisible_ au cinéma (le même petit ciné où j'avais vu _Dracula_ le mois passé. Ils font une série, c'est cool).

Tout ça pour dire, j'ai une vie passionnante.

Mais John et Sherlock ont une vie encore plus passionnante que la mienne, et je vous laisse vous y replonger.

Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews, fav' et follows, ça me fait super plaisir de voir qu'on continue à s'intéresser à mes petites histoires malgré ma présence très aléatoire. Merciiii ! Tant de love.

Enfin voilà, je vous laisse voir comment va se dérouler _the_ confrontation épique avec Mary.

* * *

 _He still stands in spite of what his scars say._

 _I'll battle til' this bitter finale,_

 _Just me, my dignity and this guitar case._

 _Yes my man is fighting some unholy war_

* * *

Le rendez-vous était à minuit – Sherlock n'était pas le seul à apprécier une touche de dramatique. Mycroft avait été prévenu. Il était prévu que John s'y rende seul en taxi, suivi de près par Sherlock et quelques hommes de Mycroft. Vers vingt-trois heures, Sherlock recomptait pour la quatrième fois les billets pour payer le taxi, qu'il glissa dans le blouson de John. Il en retira son revolver qu'il posa sur la table de la cuisine. Il réfléchit une seconde fois et le coinça dans sa ceinture, contre ses reins, dissimulé par sa veste.

\- Tu iras avec ta canne, tu es moins menaçant quand tu as l'air invalide.

\- Merci, grogna John en tournant une page de son roman.

Sherlock haussa les épaules. Tu sais ce que j'ai voulu dire.

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose avant de partir ? lança-t-il en s'approchant du frigo.

\- Calme-toi, répondit simplement John.

\- J'essaie de faire les choses correctement. T'inclure, ce genre de conneries.

\- Ça ne sert à rien que tu fasses des efforts si c'est pour les qualifier de conneries.

Sherlock poussa un soupir excédé et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. John ne lui en voulait pas, il le voyait au pli doux de sa bouche. C'était compliqué de ne pas retomber dans ses travers. De laisser John partir devant. Cent millions de choses pouvaient mal se passer s'il n'était pas en première ligne pour intercepter les balles. Amortir les chocs. Il ne parvenait pas à s'ôter de la tête qu'inclure John le mettait en danger – même si le passé lui avait prouvé le contraire encore et encore.

Il était nerveux, et agité, et frustré, et impatient, et terrifié, et il détestait chacune de ces sensations. Il essaya de penser à une cigarette – l'odeur, la fumée, la chaleur, la sensation de relaxation – mais la technique ne fonctionna qu'à moitié. Maintenant il voulait fumer. Et par association d'idée, il s'était mis à penser à la cocaïne (sept pourcents le dosage parfait c'est chimique c'est prouvé c'est scientifique c'est) et tout son esprit n'était qu'un train fou lancé à pleine vitesse hors de ses rails.

À une époque, il était capable de rester calme sous la pression. Alors, il n'avait rien à perdre, ou il ne savait pas ce qu'il risquait de perdre. Cette époque était révolue.

\- Ça va être l'heure, dit John en posant son livre.

Il se leva prudemment. Il s'essoufflait moins vite depuis quelques jours. Sherlock attrapa une boîte de médicaments sur la table et lui tendit deux cachets.

\- Sérieusement ? marmonna le médecin peu convaincu par sa conception d'une posologie efficace.

\- S'il se passe quelque chose, il vaut mieux que tu forces sur ton cœur que de te prendre une balle entre les omoplates parce que la douleur t'empêchait de courir.

\- Ce que j'aime chez toi, c'est ton optimisme.

\- Je suis très optimiste, rétorqua Sherlock avec un de ces grands sourires froids qu'il servait aux clients.

La grimace tomba de son visage comme un masque. John posa une main dans le creux de son épaule, le pouce frôlant la peau de sa gorge juste au-dessus du col de sa chemise.

\- Fais-moi confiance.

Et ils quittèrent la maison. Mrs Hudson ferma la porte derrière eux en les priant d'être prudents. Avant qu'il ne monte dans le taxi, Sherlock attrapa John par les épaules pour l'embrasser. Les agents de Mycroft étaient à deux pas mais ce n'était pas grave, réalisa-t-il. Ce n'était pas ce qui était grave.

Il faisait son possible pour ne pas rendre l'instant trop mélodramatique, mais il ne put s'empêcher de retenir la main de John lorsqu'il s'apprêta à refermer la portière.

\- Je– Tu sais, balbutia-t-il en sondant ses yeux.

\- Je sais, répondit John en souriant. Je t'aime aussi.

Sherlock referma la portière doucement, puis monta dans une des voitures noires de Mycroft. Le trajet ne dura pas longtemps. John entra le premier dans le bâtiment obscur. Quelques instants plus tard, un homme indiqua à Sherlock qu'il pouvait le suivre. Il avançait en faisant le moins de bruit possible. À quelques endroits, il repérait des agents de Mycroft planqués dans l'ombre, qui lui faisaient savoir d'un geste que tout allait bien.

Il approchait de la salle principale. John y était déjà, faisant les cent pas, seul. Les clapotis de l'eau, l'odeur… tout était _trop_. Il se replia prudemment dans une cabine, tira le rideau rouge et bleu et attendit.

À minuit pile, Mary entra par une lourde porte à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le bruit de ses talons hauts se réverbérait contre les murs carrelés.

\- Bonsoir mon cœur, susurra-t-elle avec un sourire en coin, la tête basculée sur le côté. Tu aimes l'endroit ? Ça te rappelle de bons souvenirs ?

John ne répondit pas. Entre les pans du rideau, Sherlock le vit serrer sa prise sur la poignée de sa canne.

\- C'était il y a cinq ans, à peu près, non ? J'étais juste là… continua-t-elle en pointant la galerie du doigt, où un sniper était allongé, en joue. Fais coucou à monsieur…

John jeta un bref regard vers l'endroit en question. Un petit point rouge apparut sur son torse, exactement comme cette autre fois, cinq ans plus tôt.

\- Tu m'as fait venir dans cette piscine uniquement pour se remémorer le bon vieux temps ? marmonna John.

Mauvais, songea Sherlock. Pas être sarcastique.

\- Non, bien sûr. Quoique, je suis surprise que tu n'aies pas amené ton petit ami. Je suis surprise qu'il t'ait laissé venir seul. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles quand mes _amis_ me l'ont dit.

Elle parlait, bien entendu, de ses nombreux hommes, armés et cachés partout dans le bâtiment. Les points rouges se multiplièrent. Simple affirmation de puissance. Ne fais pas de bêtises, John Hamish Watson.

\- Ç'aurait été plus amusant s'il avait été là, regretta-t-elle. Enfin ! Je suppose que tu es venu parce que, très raisonnablement, tu t'es rendu compte que c'était la seule solution possible.

John acquiesça sèchement.

\- Je ferai… ce que tu voudras.

Mary ricana doucement.

\- Intéressant. Mais je suppose que tu veux aussi savoir _pourquoi_.

Sherlock retint sa respiration. John aussi, sans doute.

\- Ce qui intéressait Moriarty, et par extension moi… c'était de briser Sherlock Holmes, tu vois ? Une distraction comme une autre, surtout pour une personnalité telle que celle de Jim. Et pour cela, il fallait passer par toi. Et puis il est mort, et j'ai continué ma mission, un peu par habitude, beaucoup par curiosité. Voir si j'étais capable de reprendre le flambeau.

Mary se mit à marcher le long de la piscine, pour rejoindre John. Ses pas lents et mesurés rythmaient sa voix.

\- Je l'étais, bien sûr. Mais en même temps, tout cela me lassait profondément. Envie de vivre une vie normale, tu vois, _ordinaire_. Tu peux comprendre, je pense.

John acquiesça, douloureusement.

\- Et tu étais là, à disposition, ordinaire John Watson, et tu aurais pu servir à plus que la simple destruction de Sherlock Holmes. Tu aurais pu être mon gentil alibi, ma retraite pacifique. J'ai bien vu que ce serait difficile de te garder, une fois que Sherlock est revenu d'entre les morts. Mais avec le bébé, c'était réglé. Tu n'es pas du genre à abandonner une femme enceinte. Trop intègre pour ça. Bref, tout était sous contrôle. Mais c'est difficile de se débarrasser du goût du risque. Je me suis mise dans le pétrin avec Magnussen et j'ai un peu perdu le contrôle de la situation. Il ne fallait pas que Sherlock parte en Serbie, tu comprends, parce que sinon, tout serait devenu trop simple et ennuyeux, tu serais devenu père de famille et j'aurais fini par te tuer d'ennui. C'est compliqué de vouloir quelque chose, une domesticité, et de détester ça en même temps, tu sais.

Elle était près de lui à présent. Sherlock la voyait par la fente du rideau. Son ventre rond tendait son manteau rouge. Elle n'avait pas encore accouché.

La façon dont elle regardait John, dont elle lui parlait. Sa manière de tendre un bras indolent pour frôler du bout des phalanges sa silhouette, son visage. Caressante. Et si cruelle.

\- Alors j'ai fait cette petite vidéo, juste pour qu'il ne parte pas. Et puis, c'était tellement mieux de le voir souffrir ici, plutôt que de simplement savoir qu'il mourrait là-bas. Le plus drôle, c'est que je n'avais pas l'intention de faire autre chose de « Moriarty ». La vidéo, puis plus rien. Tu imagines à quel point ç'aurait été comique de le voir se creuser la tête pour rien ? Je regrette vraiment que ça se soit passé autrement.

Elle sourit en passant légèrement la main sur son épaule et son torse blessés.

\- Parce que, du coup, je ne t'ai plus. Je n'ai plus ma retraite, mon mariage parfait, ma couverture.

Sa façon de parler de lui, d'eux. Sherlock tremblait pratiquement de rage. John ne disait toujours rien.

\- Alors je me suis dit : pourquoi ne pas reprendre les activités ? La vie civile n'est pas faite pour moi, de toute évidence. Je ne serais jamais devenue « Moriarty » si tu n'avais pas agi dans mon dos, John. Tu vois où ça nous mène, tes petites bêtises ?

Les points rouges, dramatiques, sur son visage et son blouson.

\- Enfin, je suis heureuse que tu sois revenu à la raison. Tu vois, je ne veux pas te tuer. Je veux juste pouvoir continuer mes petits hobbys. Et, accessoirement, empêcher que Sherlock Holmes me vole mes affaires. Toi en Amérique latine, lui abattu en Serbie, et moi à la tête d'un empire criminel. J'aime beaucoup l'image, pas toi ?

\- Si, si, marmonna John. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour… ne pas finir en prison ?

Mary sourit, écœurante. Elle frôla du bout des doigts le visage de John, qui resta stoïque.

\- Rester quelques jours dans un hôtel que je t'indiquerai. En attendant les faux papiers et l'accouchement. Puis quand tout sera prêt tu pourras partir pour toujours.

Elle marqua une pause, pensive.

\- Ça m'étonne que tu me fasses confiance, dit-elle finalement. Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne vais pas te tuer maintenant ?

\- Rien. Mais ai-je vraiment le choix ?

Elle rit, un peu trop longtemps pour paraître naturelle.

\- Tu es adorable. J'ai vraiment apprécié être ta femme, tu sais. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les idiots courageux.

Elle sortit une corde de sa poche, épaisse comme le pouce. John la regarda faire avec méfiance. Il ne put empêcher la remarque ironique :

\- Tu veux me ligoter ?

\- Tu as déjà tué quelqu'un par strangulation ? demanda-t-elle sans l'écouter.

\- Pardon ?

John recula d'un pas, décontenancé.

\- Tu as déjà eu l'impression d'avoir été trahi, sans savoir précisément par qui ? continua-t-elle en faisant rouler doucement la corde entre ses doigts.

Sherlock commençait à s'agiter dans sa cabine. Il ne parvenait pas à donner du sens à ce qui se produisait sous ses yeux. Il sentait le danger, mais ne le réalisa que trop tard.

\- Si je meurs, je ne te laisse pas derrière moi, cracha Mary comme du venin.

Tout se passa très, trop vite. Sherlock passerait le reste de sa vie à revivre, seconde par seconde, ces instants terribles.

D'un geste vif, Mary enroula la corde autour du cou de John. Deux des hommes de Mary, en réalité de Mycroft, tirèrent sur elle et l'atteignirent à la tête et au ventre. Elle bascula en arrière, entraînant John avec elle dans une immense gerbe d'eau chlorée. John se débattit faiblement mais coula, irrémédiablement lié au cadavre de son épouse, disparaissant dans l'obscurité d'une eau rouge.

Sherlock jaillit de la cabine en hurlant, mais c'était trop tard, tout avait été l'affaire de trois secondes, mais comment pouvait-il être trop tard. Comment pouvait-il être toujours trop tard. Il se jeta à l'eau, tirant avec désespoir sur la corde tordue autour du cou de John, nouée aux poignets de Mary. Comment pouvait-il être toujours trop tard.

Trop tard.

* * *

 _A suivre..._

Que voulez-vous, j'aime les cliff-hangers. Mais bon, vous vous doutez bien que John ne va pas mourir :D

Et si vous trouvez que je m'acharne sur ce pauvre chou, je vous réponds que c'est la faute du fandom et de son interprétation très littérale du titre _The_ _Three Garridebs. Q_ ui est l'aventure au cours de laquelle quelqu'un tire sur Watson, Holmes passe en mode berserk (ou presque), puis réalise que Watson n'a rien du tout, et conclut en menaçant le quelqu'un-qui-a-tiré : "Vous avez de la chance qu'il n'ait rien, parce que vous ne seriez pas sorti vivant de cette pièce" (ou un truc du genre). Bref, dans cette aventure, Watson réalise à quel point Holmes l'aime (c'est les mots du texte, j'invente rien) et dit de cette réalisation qu'elle valait bien une blessure ( _It was worth a wound, it was worth many wounds_ ). BREF c'est l'aventure où que Holmes croit que Watson va mourir et que ça lui fait mal à son petit cœur. Et quand je parle d'interprétation littérale : une partie du fandom, principalement TJLC, considère qu'il va y avoir trois "Garridebs", c'est-à-dire trois moments où Sherlock croira que John est sur le point de mourir. Spoiler alert : le premier, c'était le bûcher à la fin de _The Empty Hearse_ (3x01). Et dans ma fic, le troisième, c'est celui-ci ! (Ceci était la minute culture)

BREF (j'aime ce mot) : merci de m'avoir soutenue jusqu'ici, j'espère que mes choix scénaristiques sadiques ne changeront rien à votre amour pour moi et mes histoires ! Laissez un commentaire ou deux pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, et on se retrouve lundi prochain pour de nouvelles aventures ! Je promets que plus personne ne se fait presque-assassiner après ça :D


	15. Some Unholy War - Chapitre 8

Salut tout le monde ! Merci pour toutes les reviews ! (surtout **Clelia Kerlais** , ça fait plaisir de recevoir trois comm' d'un coup :D)

Ce week-end j'ai réussi à me casser la figure dans les escaliers. J'aime bien raconter ma vie dans cette section pré-chapitre, ça me fait réaliser à quel point il m'arrive plein de trucs pas intéressants. Wow. Sinon, je sais pas vous, mais je déteste le mois de novembre. J'ai toujours l'impression de me faire dépasser par les événements à cette période de l'année (deadlines? responsabilités? de quoi ça?)

Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette deuxième partie, ou que je vous révèle que John est toujours vivant. Mais ça n'empêche pas que la situation soit loin d'être parfaite. J'ai promis du fluff, mais le happy ending n'est pas pour tout de suite. Patience...

Bonne lecture !

Ah oui, avant de reprendre : Clelia Kerlais a relevé (avec raison) le fait que les snipers de Mycroft ont tiré dans le ventre de Mary. Je précise que ce n'est pas une situation du type "Mycroft voulait tuer l'enfant de John". Personne n'avait vraiment l'intention de tuer Mary, mais disons que personne n'avait prévu qu'elle essaierait d'étrangler John... Et si j'ai choisi le ventre comme partie touchée, c'était plus par symbolique que pour une raison narrative (tout comme Sherlock s'est pris une balle dans la poitrine pour symboliser son cœur brisé). Je précise tout ça ici parce que ça n'apparaîtra pas clairement dans le texte, donc voilà :D

* * *

 _And I will stand beside you._

 _Who you fighting for ?_

 _I would have died too,_

 _I'd have liked to._

* * *

Le manque d'oxygène lui brûlait les poumons. Il s'épuisait à se maintenir au fond, agrippé au corps inconscient de John. Pourquoi avait-il pris un revolver plutôt qu'un couteau ? Ses doigts affaiblis par le froid se fatiguaient en vain à desserrer la corde autour de son cou. Mary maintenait une prise trop puissante malgré la mort. Il parvint finalement à déplier ses doigts et à libérer une extrémité de la corde, puis la gorge de John, violemment marquée. Il le saisit d'un bras autour du torse et entreprit de remonter. Trois mètres, ce n'était pas terrible, ce n'était rien, mais l'eau dans ses chaussures et dans ses vêtements, l'essoufflement et la fatigue, arriverait-il jamais à trouver la force.

Lorsqu'il approcha de la surface il vit deux mains gantées de noir plonger dans l'eau pour saisir John et le tirer sur le bord. Il s'extirpa de la piscine pour assister à l'horrible spectacle d'un agent de Mycroft tentant de le réanimer. Un autre homme l'empêcha de s'approcher.

\- C'est sous contrôle. On a appelé une ambulance, elle est au coin de la rue. Laissez-moi vérifier que vous n'avez rien.

\- Je n'ai rien, protesta faiblement Sherlock, trop engourdi (par le froid ? par le choc ?) pour écraser son front contre le nez de cet homme comme il l'aurait voulu.

 _Rien_.

L'homme s'appliqua malgré tout à scruter ses pupilles et à prendre son pouls.

\- Il est resté combien de temps sous l'eau ? demanda Sherlock en essayant de voir John par-dessus l'épaule de l'agent.

Sa montre qui était censée être waterproof était noyée et il ne pouvait certainement pas se fier à son téléphone.

\- Pas longtemps.

\- _Combien_ ? aboya Sherlock à bout de patience.

Une voix près de la porte s'exclama que l'ambulance était là. Des secouristes entrèrent en courant, tirant une civière. Sherlock poussa l'agent sur le côté et rejoignit John, les jambes tremblantes. Les paupières closes, la peau délavée. Oh mon Dieu.

\- Combien de temps d'anoxie ? demanda l'un des ambulanciers pendant que les deux autres soulevaient le corps inconscient.

\- Entre une minute et une minute et demie, répondit un agent. On l'a très vite sorti de l'eau et on l'a réanimé aussitôt.

\- Il respire ? demanda Sherlock.

On l'ignora, on l'empêcha d'approcher la civière. Il fut tenté de sortir le revolver trempé coincé dans sa ceinture et tirer en l'air pour se faire écouter. Il se contenta de suivre les secouristes qui retournaient à l'ambulance et parvint à convaincre le plus jeune (une vingtaine d'années, un petit ami un peu plus âgé, ni ses parents ni ses collègues ne sont au courant, grand amateur de comédies romantiques et de romans sentimentaux) de le laisser les accompagner (« C'est mon ami, vous ne comprenez pas, c'est mon ami. »)

\- Il a été opéré il y a trois semaines, expliqua Sherlock pendant qu'on le reliait à un monitoring. Blessures par balles.

En pilote automatique, il commença à réciter le contenu du dossier médical de John. Calmement. C'était comme si des parties de son cerveau avaient été mises au repos. Il ne restait que la mémoire et la parole. Plus de réflexes, plus de peur, plus de _sentiments_.

On lui mit une couverture sur les épaules (« Vous êtes trempé »), de cet orange horrible qui eut le mérite de lui rappeler les premiers jours avec John, et l'insouciance.

La ligne verte des battements du cœur de John se brisa. L'ambulancière (quarante ans, deux enfants, passionnée de jardinage et de photographie) commença le massage cardiaque. Sherlock avait la tête dans du coton. Il n'entendait rien, ne sentait rien, ne voyait rien que le visage blême de John. John John John _John_

 _Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother_

 _You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive_

 _Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin'_

 _And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive_

 _Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive_

Sherlock fixait avec des yeux hallucinés la bouche de l'ambulancière qui fredonnait du Bee Gee's comme si Moriarty n'avait pas déjà assez hanté ces derniers jours. Il savait que c'était une astuce pour garder le rythme lorsqu'on fait un massage cardiaque, mais…

La ligne verte reprit le cycle de ses pics.

\- On est arrivés, dit le jeune secouriste en saisissant Sherlock par le poignet.

Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il tenait la main de John. Il le laissa partir et suivit la civière. Il enjamba l'espace sur le trottoir où, gisant, il avait feint d'être mort (comment John avait-il eu la force de survivre) et entra dans l'hôpital. Encore.

On l'abandonna dans une salle d'attente, on lui donna du café, un homme de Mycroft vint l'informer que la _situation_ était réglée, une infirmière vint lui dire que John était dans un lit, que son état était stable, qu'il allait se réveiller, qu'on le garderait en observation jusqu'au matin, qu'il pouvait aller le voir.

Il avança comme un fantôme jusqu'à la chambre, un fantôme orange et trempé jusqu'aux os. Son reflet dans la vitre de la porte (encore), la chambre déserte (encore), le corps endormi de John (encore), la chaise solitaire tout près du lit (encore).

Mais cette fois-ci était la dernière, parvint-il à se convaincre, ils seraient en sécurité, sans plus Moriarty ni Magnussen ni Mary. Ils reprendraient la vie d'avant, les petites enquêtes, les clients inintéressants, les affaires insolubles de la police.

Et si.

Et si John ne lui pardonnait pas d'avoir tué son enfant, s'il partait, du moins il serait en sécurité, et encore davantage puisqu'il n'y aurait plus d'enquêtes où l'entraîner.

Il inspira profondément, chassant ces pensées pour plus tard. La main de John, posée sur le drap rêche. Il l'attrapa prudemment, penché tout contre le lit, et la pressa sur ses lèvres. Il ne pleurait pas. John était en vie, c'était fini. Tout était fini.

\- Je t'aime.

Un murmure, un secret contre sa peau.

\- Il faut… que je sois en danger… de mort… pour que tu me le dises ? marmonna John en riant légèrement, si légèrement. Déjà l'autre fois.

Sherlock laissa échapper un soupir sur le dos de sa main, les yeux fermés, les coins de la bouche étirés en un demi-sourire. Il respirait à nouveau, il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il s'était arrêté de respirer.

\- Tu m'avais entendu l'autre fois ? demanda-t-il en se redressant comme si de rien n'était.

\- Toute la rue t'a entendu. Tu hurlais.

Sherlock voulut formuler une réponse spirituelle et ironique. Les yeux baissés, fixés au bout de ses souliers ruinés par le chlore, il ne trouvait rien. Il évita de regarder ses mains, sur lesquelles il sentait encore la brûlure du sang. Un long silence passa. Sherlock bénit l'obscurité de la chambre.

\- Tu ne dis plus rien, constata John en fermant les yeux, fatigué.

\- J'ai tellement voulu te le dire quand je ne pouvais pas. C'est…

Il lâcha le fil de sa phrase et ne chercha pas à le rattraper, le visage vide. Il ne se sentait jamais vraiment à sa place quand il fallait parler de ce genre de choses.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé… à la piscine ? Tu es trempé, je suis à l'hôpital, je conclus qu'il s'est passé quelque chose.

Sherlock avait espéré ne pas devoir aborder le sujet si vite.

\- Mary s'est rendue compte, je ne sais pas comment, qu'on l'avait piégée. Elle a essayé de t'étrangler. Les agents de Mycroft sont intervenus. Ils l'ont… tuée. Elle est tombée dans la piscine en t'entraînant avec elle. Je t'ai remonté.

 _Voilà_. Mais il ne le dit pas.

John était choqué. Sherlock attendait la sentence.

\- Elle a agi tellement vite qu'il aurait été impossible de la neutraliser autrement, précisa-t-il, comme si ça changeait quelque chose à la mort d'un enfant.

John leva la main pour le faire taire. C'est bon, j'ai compris. Il ne dit rien pendant un long moment, puis parvint finalement à articuler quelques mots.

\- Le bébé est…

Mort. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots, et celui-là était impossible à prononcer.

\- Oui. Je suis désolé.

John tentait de réguler sa respiration. Il frotta son visage des deux mains, dissimulant ses yeux. Son front douloureusement plissé trahissait ses larmes. Sherlock ne savait pas quoi faire. Rien ne pouvait racheter cet instant.

\- Tu veux que je te laisse seul ? demanda-t-il, très bas.

Il pouvait au moins ménager son intimité. John ne répondit pas mais attrapa sa main. C'était donc un non. Sherlock se leva pour s'installer au bord du lit. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules, le serra contre lui.

\- J'aurais préféré mourir, murmura-t-il presque sans le faire exprès, contre les cheveux châtains qui caressaient ses lèvres.

\- Ne dis pas ça, s'il te plaît.

Sherlock se tut mais ne put arrêter de le penser. Il aurait préféré mourir que d'assister à ce malheur.

\- J'ai besoin de toi pour supporter… ça. Alors ne dis pas ce genre de conneries, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça. Je ferai ce que tu voudras.

\- Il n'y a aucune situation où il serait préférable que tu meures. Mets-toi ça en tête une bonne fois pour toutes.

Je ferai ce que tu voudras.

Ils restèrent immobiles de longs instants, enlacés dans le noir. Les vêtements de Sherlock séchaient lentement, à mesure que les draps et le matelas s'imbibaient. La respiration de John finit par s'apaiser totalement.

\- Si tu veux un enfant, murmura Sherlock. Et si tu veux toujours de moi. On peut en avoir un, tu sais.

Il ne vit pas John sourire. Ils ne dormirent pas vraiment, somnolèrent par intermittence jusque sept heures. Un médecin entra dans la chambre, sermonna Sherlock pour l'état dans lequel il avait mis le lit (« Tout est trempé, vous risquez tous les deux la pneumonie ») et déclara à John qu'il pouvait quitter l'hôpital. Ils partirent à huit heures, après le petit-déjeuner. Mrs Hudson les accueillit avec un second petit-déjeuner.

\- Ton frère m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle n'ajouta rien et leur servit le thé. Ils montèrent chez eux, avec la sensation que tout avait changé. Ils étaient étonnés de retrouver sur la table basse les tasses dans lesquelles ils avaient bu, le livre que John avait lu avant de partir, même pas dix heures plus tôt. Contre le bureau, un homme de Mycroft avait posé la canne laissée à la piscine.

Sherlock vida ses poches sur la table de la cuisine : son portefeuille, son téléphone, le revolver. Tout était détrempé.

\- Je vais me laver, marmonna-t-il en détachant sa montre.

John avait essayé de rallumer son portable (sans succès) et cherchait du riz dans les placards.

\- Attends, dit-il et claqua une porte.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. John posa le riz sur la table.

\- Viens.

Il l'embrassa. Sherlock aurait voulu ne pas être surpris mais il l'était. John n'était pas en colère, il était toujours là et il voulait toujours de lui.

\- Je vais me laver, répéta-t-il en se dégageant à contrecœur de son étreinte.

Bain. Besoin de se réchauffer. Il se déshabilla après avoir ouvert le robinet d'eau chaude (brûlante). Regarda son reflet dans la glace, essaya d'oublier toutes les cicatrices. Son corps n'était peut-être pas entièrement détestable. Peut-être que John serait de cet avis.

Il entra dans le bain. Il avait mis trop de mousse, comme à son habitude, mais ça permettait de ne pas voir ce qui se passait sous l'eau. Il se détendit et ferma les yeux.

Il les rouvrit en entendant John pousser la porte.

\- Ça te dérange si je te rejoins ?

Sherlock n'hésita pas longtemps.

\- Non, viens.

Il ferma à nouveau les yeux et ne les rouvrit que lorsque John fut dans l'eau jusqu'aux épaules. Il y eut quelques complications logistiques quand il s'agit de déterminer l'emplacement idéal de leurs jambes dans la modeste baignoire. John provoqua quelques vagues en se penchant en avant pour l'embrasser.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime.

* * *

 _A suivre..._

Lundi prochain, je vous laisserai découvrir la dernière partie, intitulée d'après l'une des (seules) chansons optimistes d'Amy Winehouse. Pourrez-vous deviner de laquelle il s'agit? :D Sinon c'est pas grave, je vous aime quand même.

A part ça, si je calcule bien il nous reste 48 jours avant la sortie de la saison 4. Oh man. Oh. Man.

Je suis tellement _tellement_ pas prête (c'est mignon, avec des hiatus aussi longs, que je sois toujours si peu psychologiquement préparée à chaque nouvelle saison. Oh. Man.)


	16. (There is) No greater love - Chapitre 1

Salut, collègues sherlockien(ne)s ! J'ai un nouveau chapitre tout chaud juste pour vous...

Cette troisième partie était censée être purement fluffy, pour bien clore mon histoire... mais finalement, j'ai pas pu me retenir d'angst-ifier tout ça. Il fallait quand même résoudre certains problèmes... Et je me penche sur pas mal desdits problèmes dans ce chapitre !

Jugez par vous-mêmes !

* * *

 _There is no greater love than what I feel for you,_

 _No sweeter song, no heart so true._

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent. Le temps que Mycroft achève de démanteler le réseau de Mary, Sherlock restait plus ou moins assigné à résidence. Il devrait attendre que sa situation soit régularisée, que la menace de retourner se faire tuer en Serbie qui planait au-dessus de sa tête disparaisse, avant de pouvoir reprendre ses activités. Voyant son état de nervosité, son frère avait réussi à obtenir qu'il sorte sans surveillance, s'aérer, se promener, se distraire de la terrible dépression dans laquelle le plongeaient l'enfermement et l'isolement. Comme à l'habitude, il n'avait rien compris. Sortir ? Cela ne l'intéressait plus. Pas quand John passait ses journées prostré dans son fauteuil. Régulièrement, Sherlock vérifiait le placard de la cuisine où ils rangeaient l'alcool. Le niveau de la bouteille de whisky baissait graduellement à chaque fois qu'il la regardait. Il ne disait rien pour ne pas mettre John en colère. Il se rassurait en comptant ses antidouleurs (il n'en prenait pas, ce serait grave s'il en prenait, il n'y avait rien de grave tant qu'il ne mélangeait pas les médicaments et l'alcool, n'est-ce pas ?).

Au bout du troisième jour, la bouteille de whisky disparut et c'est le rhum qui commença à diminuer. Sherlock ne le voyait jamais boire, ne retrouvait jamais de verre égaré, c'était comme s'il ne se passait rien.

Sherlock ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans cette situation. Il n'avait jamais eu personne sur qui veiller, et il n'avait pas la droiture morale, pas le profil nécessaire pour prendre John par le bras et lui dire d'arrêter ses conneries. Il n'était pas un modèle en la matière. En aucune matière, réellement.

Il essayait de déterminer le moment à partir duquel ce serait impossible et irresponsable de ne pas lui en parler. Quand son haleine sentirait tellement l'alcool qu'il n'arriverait plus à l'embrasser. Quand il le verrait tituber et se tenir aux meubles. Quand la bouteille de rhum serait vide. Quand les antidouleurs commenceraient à disparaître. Quand John dirait ou ferait quelque chose qui dépasserait sa pensée et les laisserait tous les deux blessés. Mais chacun de ces moments finissait par arriver et il ne disait jamais rien.

\- Tu m' _emmerdes_ ! s'écria John lorsqu'il croisa son regard et y découvrit quelque chose qui ne lui plut pas. Tu m'emmerdes à tirer cette tête comme si c'était à toi que cette merde arrivait, comme si ça avait quelque chose à voir avec toi.

Sherlock détourna les yeux par réflexe, essayant de se souvenir de ce qu'il faisait avant que John ne se mette à tonitruer (s'il prétendait ne pas l'entendre, il se calmerait peut-être de lui-même). Laver la vaisselle. Il quitta le salon et John le suivit en criant toujours.

\- Tu ne t'es jamais rendu compte que tu n'étais pas le centre de l'univers ?! Toujours besoin de faire le martyr, comme si–

Ne pas l'écouter. Sherlock nettoyait les assiettes en des gestes précis et méthodiques. Il y avait des insultes qui se réverbéraient contre les murs de la cuisine, et ça faisait mal quand même. Puis John lui arracha des mains l'assiette qu'il frottait consciencieusement et la jeta contre un placard. Un coup dans le bois. Des bris sur le carrelage.

\- _Ecoute-moi quand je te parle !_

Sa main qui le saisit par l'épaule avec une force qu'il n'avait plus utilisée contre lui depuis longtemps. Et il avait beau se convaincre qu'il fallait ne pas écouter et ne pas réagir, son corps répondit à sa place. _Fight or flight_.

Il se retint avant le coup de poing, le coup de coude, le coup de genou, il maîtrisa ses réflexes et sa panique et le serra contre lui avec violence, camisole de force humaine. John arrêterait peut-être de le détester s'il lui montrait assez à quel point il l'aimait. Il se débattit entre ses bras mais ne parvint pas à se dégager, puis se calma progressivement. Sherlock courba les épaules et le cou, comme pour se replier autour de lui (il aurait voulu le contenir, l'absorber, l'endocyter), pressant sa joue contre ses cheveux et ses lèvres contre son oreille.

\- Je suis désolé de tout ramener à moi. Je suis coupable de tellement de choses, c'est plus facile de me sentir coupable de ça aussi, murmura-t-il. Tu as dit que tu avais besoin de moi mais je ne sais pas comment t'aider.

John ne disait rien.

\- Je sais pas comment t'aider. Dis-moi quoi faire.

Il sentit les bras de John entourer son dos et son visage se presser dans son cou. Humide. Il pleurait. Mais il ne disait rien, et le silence les opprimait. Sherlock tenta de le remplir, de dire les mots qu'il fallait, peut-être, les mots qui répareraient peut-être leur maigre bonheur qui n'arrêtait pas de se briser.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait ça, John, on ne m'a jamais demandé de faire ça. Mais tu sais que je ferais… je ferais tout pour toi. Je ferais… Je referais tout, je retraverserais toute cette horrible vie que j'ai vécue et que je croyais acceptable avant de te rencontrer, je revivrais tout, la… solitude. Les overdoses. Les trahisons, les blessures, les dépressions. La peur. Moriarty. Les mensonges que je t'ai dits et qui me déchiraient. Ne pas pouvoir te toucher. Ecrire la musique de ton mariage. Me faire tuer, et ne pas mourir, et la Serbie, je retournerais en Serbie. Je revivrais cette vie pathétique, cent fois, mille fois, pour te voir sourire.

John tremblait.

\- Dis-moi quoi faire. Ne me laisse pas dehors alors que je ferais tout, tu sais que je ferais tout.

Et puis, parce que les miracles arrivent parfois, John commença à parler.

\- J'ai pas fait attention… quand elle était enceinte… j'étais tellement en colère. J'ai pas fait attention. J'ai perdu mon enfant, Sherlock, et je ne savais même pas à quel point j'en voulais un. Je devrais être heureux parce que… tout est rentré dans l'ordre, et tu es là, mais…

\- Mais ton enfant est mort. Et c'est trop cher payé pour être juste heureux…

\- Je dois retourner chez Ella…

\- Je prendrai rendez-vous pour toi, chuchota Sherlock.

Il n'avait pas besoin qu'il le dise pour comprendre que c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il se recula légèrement pour regarder son visage défait. Tout ce qu'il ferait pour le voir sourire.

Il le guida lentement vers la chambre, l'aida à se déshabiller. Il ouvrit sa chemise, un bouton à la fois, en commençant par le cou. Le bout de ses doigts frôlant son torse (sa cicatrice, neuve et rose), c'était la première fois qu'il touchait toute cette peau, qu'il la dévoilait de ses propres mains, qu'il la regardait sans détourner les yeux, et pourtant ce n'était pas sexuel, à peine sensuel, c'était pudique, c'était révérencieux, et il posa trois baisers, d'un côté de sa gorge, de l'autre, entre ses clavicules. Il écarta les pans de la chemise ouverte, la dégagea de ses épaules (son ancienne cicatrice, pâle, trouée d'un nouvel impact encore pourpre) et la fit glisser le long de ses bras. John restait immobile, les yeux fermés. Épuisé.

Sherlock s'agenouilla pour délacer ses chaussures et les lui enlever. Il laissa John s'appuyer sur ses épaules pour se maintenir en équilibre. Sans trembler, ses mains blêmes défirent la boucle de sa ceinture, la fermeture éclair. Ses phalanges glissaient contre ses cuisses comme il baissait son jean. John s'assit sur le lit et Sherlock dégagea ses chevilles de son pantalon avant de le plier et le poser sur une chaise avec sa chemise.

Il retourna auprès de John, toujours perché au bord du lit. À genoux entre ses cuisses ouvertes, il devait lever la tête pour voir son visage. Des mots brûlaient ses lèvres, qui lui semblaient tellement ridicules. Il embrassa sa joue droite, un peu rugueuse.

\- Tu es…

Sa joue gauche, presque à l'oreille.

\- … tellement…

(Il prononça à peine le dernier mot, gêné.)

\- … _beau_.

Puis ses lèvres, léger, comme un effleurement, comme le bout de ses doigts touchant à peine ses coudes. Il l'aida à se coucher et le borda.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il depuis la porte qu'il s'apprêtait à refermer.

\- Ce que tu as dit, tantôt… marmonna John, déjà à moitié endormi. Moi aussi. Moi aussi…

Un sourire tordu étira le visage de Sherlock sur un côté.

Dans la cuisine, Mrs Hudson était occupée à ramasser les morceaux d'assiette. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais elle l'interrompit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça lui passera, dit-elle d'une voix calme. C'est arrivé après, tu sais, l'enterrement. Et puis c'est passé.

Elle jeta les débris dans la poubelle et s'épousseta les mains sur sa jupe. Puis elle sembla voir l'air d'inquiétude dans les yeux de Sherlock.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, répéta-t-elle en lui tapotant le bras. John n'est pas un _vrai_ alcoolique, crois-moi. Tu devrais le savoir.

Comme toujours, il y avait plus dans ce qu'elle sous-entendait que dans ce qu'elle disait réellement. Tu devrais savoir que c'est toi qui ne sais pas contrôler tes addictions.

\- C'est tout de même terrible, ce qu'il s'est passé avec Mary, soupira-t-elle. Mais je lui ai toujours trouvé un air bizarre. Charmante, mais pas sympathique.

\- Comme moi ? demanda Sherlock par réflexe.

Mrs Hudson éclata de son rire de chouette, frappant légèrement son avant-bras. Elle se contenta d'un _ne dis pas de telles absurdités, tu vas me tuer_ et sortit de l'appartement en gloussant.

Il haussa les sourcils, puis vérifia l'heure qu'il était. Quatorze heures. Il pourrait peut-être résoudre une ou deux enquêtes qui traînaient dans sa boîte mail depuis des semaines. Il s'installa à la table de la cuisine, avec une tasse de thé. Il commença par téléphoner à Ella, puis se mit au travail.

Tout était silencieux. Ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules. Il n'avait plus vraiment dormi depuis la nuit à l'hôpital. S'il fermait les yeux, juste quelques secondes…

Une main sur son épaule le ramena à la conscience et dans le brouillard d'un rêve (un cauchemar) de tuyaux de plomb et de couteaux d'acier il ne subsistait qu'un point fixe (survivre) et qu'une certitude (la mémoire musculaire et les réflexes acquis par une longue pratique d'arts martiaux). Un coup de coude dans les côtes (couper le souffle de l'adversaire), se retourner en se levant et dégager la chaise (quelle chaise), un coup de poing au visage (menton nez yeux peu importe), plaquer l'adversaire contre un mur (quel mur) d'une main autour de la gorge. Serrer.

La troisième seconde s'acheva avant que Sherlock ne serre les doigts autour du cou de John. Il le relâcha comme s'il avait été brûlé et recula de deux pas, manquant de se prendre les pieds dans la chaise qu'il avait renversée.

\- Pardon, oh mon Dieu, pardon…

John se tenait la gorge, avec de la surprise sur le visage (sa joue rouge oh mon Dieu). Mais il levait sa main droite comme pour lui dire de se calmer. Tout va bien, ce n'est rien.

\- Je suis pas le seul à avoir des problèmes, plaisanta-t-il finalement. Tu veux que je prenne rendez-vous chez Ella pour toi ?

\- Je n'ai pas de problème, réfuta Sherlock en croisant les bras. Ça va passer. Il ne faut pas me réveiller, et il ne faut pas m'approcher par derrière, c'est tout.

John fronçait les sourcils. Il ne le croyait pas.

\- Tu as… _ça_ … depuis combien de temps ?

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, espérant détourner l'attention de John en minimisant la gravité de la situation. Tu es bête de t'inquiéter, tout va très bien, trouble de stress post-trauma-quoi, jamais entendu parler.

\- Depuis la Serbie, admit-il finalement.

Il ne dit rien de plus, il ne dirait rien de plus. John n'avait jamais su qu'il avait été torturé, et il ne le saurait jamais. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de lui cacher pour toujours les cicatrices de son dos.

John n'insista pas. Il regarda le corps de Sherlock, ses poings serrés, ses jointures pâlies par la pression, ses épaules voûtées, son dos courbé. S'il l'avait pu, il se serait déjà crucifié des dizaines de fois. Comment pouvait-on le croire sociopathe ? Il s'approcha sans bruit et l'embrassa.

\- Ce n'est rien.

Sherlock inspira son haleine de dentifrice, acquiesçant doucement. Ce n'était rien. Ils le savaient depuis le départ, qu'ils étaient tous les deux cassés. Ou pas vraiment cassés, abîmés. Réparables. Récupérables.

John fureta dans les placards et dénicha un tube d'aspirine. Un cachet dans un verre d'eau. Sur la table, _Ella jeudi 9h_ griffonné sur un morceau de papier.

\- Désolé pour tout à l'heure, dit-il à mi-voix.

Sherlock, dos à lui, n'avait pas bougé et ne bougea pas.

\- Ce n'est rien.

Il but son aspirine. Son crâne peinait à se remettre de ces trois dernières journées. Il avait faim.

\- On irait manger quelque part ? proposa-t-il en posant le verre vide dans l'évier. Il est vingt heures…

\- Je peux commander chinois. Ou thaï, répondit Sherlock en sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

\- Je pensais sortir. Chez Angelo.

Sherlock se retourna enfin pour croiser son regard.

\- Dehors ?

Depuis l'overdose dans l'avion, il n'était sorti que trois fois de la maison, dont deux pour finir par voir John dans un lit d'hôpital. Il était à la limite de développer une phobie des espaces ouverts.

\- Oui, dehors, répondit John avec un sourire. Va t'habiller.

Il s'était déjà occupé de son cas : un jean et ce pull beige qui lui donnait l'air tellement inoffensif. Sherlock céda finalement et retourna dans la chambre en traînant les pieds. Il quitta sa robe de chambre et son pyjama trop large, enfila un caleçon et une chemise blanche (non, la violette). Sur la pile de ses pantalons soigneusement repassés, un petit carré de papier (désolé, je t'aime). Il sourit. Il glissa un coin du message entre ses lèvres serrées, le temps de finir de s'habiller, puis le rangea dans sa poche. Chaussettes, chaussures, veston, vérifier les boutons de manchettes, un faux pli dans le col, une poussière sur le revers. Il examina son reflet. Vérifia ses joues (rasées de près), ses cheveux (plus ou moins ordonnés), et John entra dans la chambre avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'évaluer l'état de ses dents.

\- Mais oui, tu es irrésistible, plaisanta-t-il doucement, appuyé de l'épaule contre l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Excuse-moi d'essayer de faire bonne impression pour un premier rendez-vous, ironisa-t-il en s'approchant d'un pas souple.

John rit. Pas longtemps. Un peu tristement.

\- Tu dois arrêter avec cette blague. Ça n'apporte rien de faire semblant qu'on n'a pas perdu tout ce temps.

Sherlock glissa ses doigts entre ceux de John et caressa du pouce le dos de sa main. Ses lèvres flottaient, hésitantes, à quelques centimètres de son front plissé d'inquiétude. Être capable de faire _ça_ , d'être si près et si confortable.

\- Je ne crois pas au temps perdu, chuchota-t-il finalement. Les choses arrivent quand elles peuvent arriver. Et tu… crois-moi, tu me préféreras comme je suis maintenant que comme j'étais quand on s'est rencontrés.

\- Je t'aimais déjà quand on s'est rencontrés.

Sherlock esquissa le plus petit sourire du monde. John leva les yeux vers lui et ils se perdirent l'un dans l'autre, comme toujours.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que ça va être, maintenant… souffla-t-il en se penchant lentement (oh tellement lentement) vers ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Sherlock ne s'habituerait jamais à la sensation de sa bouche contre la sienne. C'était chaque fois la même impression d'un battement de cœur manqué, d'une chute libre, d'une explosion. Une faim. Il était affamé de lui. Les mains de John trouvèrent sa nuque, le début de ses cheveux à la base de son crâne, et s'accrochèrent à lui. Son corps réagit, forcément, il ne parvenait pas à rester indifférent (pourquoi l'aurait-il voulu ?), et John dut le sentir, dut le savoir, mais ne dit rien. Il en était reconnaissant.

Ils se séparèrent finalement, les yeux arrimés aux lèvres rougies l'un de l'autre. John se racla la gorge et prit une inspiration profonde (c'était si familier, cette manière qu'il avait de reprendre contenance, et c'était si miraculeux de pouvoir profiter éternellement de cette familiarité).

\- On y va ? conclut-il en lui tendant la main.

Sherlock sourit et accepta l'invitation sans un mot. Le taxi était déjà en bas. John avait dû appeler pendant qu'il s'habillait.

Sherlock lâcha sa main lorsqu'ils sortirent de la maison et John la récupéra lorsqu'ils furent dans la voiture. Oh, c'était comme ça, alors. Il parlait de tout et de rien, tranquille, et Sherlock voyait les efforts qu'il faisait pour oublier sa peine.

Chez Angelo, John lui fit signe de s'installer à la table habituelle.

\- Je te rejoins dans deux secondes, j'ai un truc à dire au patron.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils en fixant les rides aux coins des yeux de John, qui capta la manœuvre.

\- N'essaie pas de déduire quoi que ce soit. Va t'asseoir. Pssht.

Il lui obéit sans réfléchir, réalisant seulement au moment où il suspendait son manteau et son écharpe que John l'avait chassé d'un vulgaire _pssht_. Il s'assit en croisant les bras, légèrement exaspéré (mais surtout _tragiquement_ béat). Quand il le rejoignit à la table, il était suivi d'un Angelo apparemment très enthousiaste et armé d'un bougeoir et d'une bouteille de champagne.

Ils échangèrent un regard et John sourit en le voyant si paniqué. Il avait passé tout le trajet en taxi à se demander s'il était acceptable de lui tenir la main (lui toucher la main, _lui frôler les doigts_ ) au restaurant, et John débarquait comme un bulldozer avec chandelles et champagne. Et musique romantique, réalisa-t-il en reconnaissant vaguement dans le fond sonore l'accent italien d'un quelconque troubadour des temps modernes.

\- Tu es trop romantique, je l'ai toujours dit, marmonna Sherlock en dépliant sa serviette pour l'étendre sur ses genoux.

\- Il faut bien que j'aie des défauts.

Et son sourire, et ses yeux, et les ombres et la lumière sur son visage, il y avait tant à voir. Sherlock aurait passé des heures à scruter son visage sans parvenir à déchiffrer un dixième de l'énigme qu'était John Hamish Watson.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était un défaut, admit-il à voix basse en jouant du bout des doigts avec le pied de sa flûte de champagne.

La main de John couvrit la sienne et il ferma les yeux pour apprécier l'instant. Il pouvait s'imaginer. Il pouvait s'imaginer vivre ainsi pendant mille ans. Et ne jamais se lasser.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? :D J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, et les suivants encore plus... (non, je n'essaie pas d'attiser votre curiosité...)

A la semaine prochaine, et n'hésitez pas à faire exploser les commentaires ! J'adore ça (et j'avoue en avoir besoin pour contrer les effets dramatiques de ma dépression saisonnière. Je hais le mois de novembre.)


	17. (There is) No greater love - Chapitre 2

Coucouuu ! Je vois que mes supplications pour des reviews ont bien marché ! Yay !

Merci pour tous les gentils commentaires, ça me fait toujours trop trop plaisir :D (Vous allez être content.e.s, j'ai fini l'avant-dernier chapitre ! Hourrah, vive moi !)

Je suis pleine de motivation en ce jour. C'est beau.

Mais je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, et je vous souhaite une agréable lecture^^

* * *

 _There is no greater thrill than what you bring to me,_

 _No sweeter song than what you sing to me._

* * *

\- Gavin–

\- Greg, corrigea John sans y penser.

\- –fait la pire erreur de sa vie en arrêtant la sœur, continua Sherlock, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Ce n'est jamais la sœur. Tandis que le beau-frère… S'il m'avait laissé continuer l'enquête…

La scène du crime était proche d'un café qui était proche de la maison, et ils remontaient Baker Street avec deux doubles-expressos, en une sorte de promenade de fin d'après-midi, relaxante pour John, moins pour Sherlock toujours exalté par l'erreur judiciaire du siècle.

\- Il va t'appeler dans une demi-heure pour te dire que tu avais raison et qu'il a besoin de ton aide, arrête de te torturer avec ça.

Sherlock ne l'écoutait pas et continuait d'agiter son poing, geste qui aurait pu traduire son exaspération s'il n'était pas encombré dans son mouvement par la main de John qu'il tenait et avait apparemment oubliée.

\- Je vais aller visiter la maison du beau-frère, s'il y a des rhododendrons dans son jardin, c'est lui le coupable, marmonna-t-il en faisant mine de rebrousser chemin (oubliant, une fois de plus, le corps de John attaché au sien par la prise étroite de sa main).

\- Non, tu vas rentrer à la maison et te laver.

En examinant le cadavre d'un peu trop près, Sherlock était parvenu à tremper toute une section de ses cheveux dans le sang de la victime (la barista qui leur avait servi leurs cafés n'avait sans doute pas cru leurs explications à ce sujet).

\- Mais–

\- Non négociable.

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche pour proférer une insulte, puis se contenta de sourire.

\- Si vous le dites, _docteur_.

John ricana doucement en lui jetant un regard de côté.

\- Je croirais presque que tu es sérieux, dit-il entre deux gorgées de café.

\- _Capitaine oui capitaine_ te semble plus convaincant ? souffla Sherlock, rauque dans le creux de son cou.

Ils étaient pratiquement arrivés au 221. John lâcha sa main pour pêcher la clef dans sa poche.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être convaincu, conclut-il en poussant la porte.

Sherlock le suivit à l'intérieur, une main dans la poche, l'autre serrée autour de son café. Il ne répondit rien, se mordillant les lèvres. Il essayait maladroitement d'installer une. Ambiance ? Une ambiance, disons, une atmosphère, quelque chose qui dirait _hey on baise ?_ mais d'une façon plus subtile, plus légère, d'une façon qui ne provoquerait pas en lui l'angoisse et la panique habituelles. Il voulait (oh, il voulait), il le voulait tellement mais comme toujours il n'arrivait pas à le dire. Surtout, il n'arrivait pas à lâcher cet embarras handicapant (il se sentait idiot, il ne voulait pas se sentir idiot, il voulait se sentir calme et serein et naturel et anodin et désirable et sûr de lui).

Et au milieu de toutes ces manœuvres plus ou moins assurées et plus ou moins maîtrisées, John restait imperturbable et murmurait ce genre de phrase (« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être convaincu ») qui signifiaient je suis là et je t'attendrai autant que tu voudras mais qui ne l'aidaient absolument pas à ne pas se sentir ridiculement ridicule.

Arrivé à l'étage, Sherlock avait fini son café. Il posa le gobelet vide sur la table de la cuisine en allant vers la chambre.

\- Admets que tu es content de pouvoir reprendre les enquêtes, même si Greg t'exaspère toujours autant, lança John depuis le hall où il enlevait son blouson.

Sherlock ne pouvait le nier. Deux semaines auparavant, un représentant de la Défense leur avait rendu visite pour lui annoncer officiellement qu'il était un héros de la nation (Sherlock avait violement éclaté de rire) et que, pour ses services rendus à la Couronne, la Reine le graciait. En d'autres termes, la mort de Magnussen était officiellement une erreur regrettable mais sans conséquence, il pouvait reprendre les affaires et il y avait une médaille qui traînait dans le tiroir de la cuisine où ils rangeaient les stylos vides, les écrous tombés d'on ne savait où et les baguettes des restaurants asiatiques qu'ils n'utiliseraient de toute façon jamais.

\- Je vais me laver, cria Sherlock pour ne pas avoir à répondre.

Il posa son téléphone sur la table de nuit, à côté du livre que John lui avait offert en revenant de chez Ella et qui était un équivalent du _Syndrome du stress post-traumatique pour les nuls_ , si ce genre d'ouvrage existait. Il l'avait déjà lu trois fois, mais ne l'admettrait pas à John, et trouvait un certain réconfort à se dire qu'il avait compris que la meilleure manière pour lui de régler un problème était de lire un livre sur le sujet.

Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise et ne remarqua la présence de John derrière lui que lorsqu'il fut torse nu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu… commença-t-il, incapable de terminer sa phrase.

Sherlock écarquilla les yeux et se retourna vivement pour lui cacher son dos.

\- Quoi ? répondit-il, peut-être trop violemment, en remettant sa chemise.

\- Ton dos, les cicatrices…

L'inquiétude et la douleur dans les yeux de John. Idiot, idiot, idiot, comment tu as pu lui laisser voir…

\- C'est rien, j'ai toujours eu ça, rétorqua-t-il, les mains légèrement tremblantes occupées à rentrer les pans de sa chemise dans son pantalon.

(Quelle réaction stupide, ça n'avait aucun sens, personne ne naît avec des lacérations au couteau et des restes de côtes brisées, et puis John l'avait déjà–)

\- Je t'ai déjà vu nu, je dois te rappeler notre excursion à Buckingham Palace ?

Oh non, il s'énervait.

\- D'accord, j'ai pas toujours eu ça, lâcha-t-il, cinglant. Ça date d'après Buckingham Palace.

Pourquoi s'énervait-il lui aussi ?

\- Pendant que tu étais… parti ?

Sherlock ne pouvait pas le nier, il n'y avait aucun autre moment où cela aurait pu arriver sans que John le sache.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

La discussion tournait lentement à une redite de leurs retrouvailles et Sherlock eut peur qu'il revienne sur sa décision de lui pardonner. Mais que pouvait-il répondre ?

\- Quand est-ce que je te l'aurais dit ? Pendant que tu me jetais au sol pour m'étrangler alors que c'était à peine cicatrisé ?

\- Oh mon Dieu, s'exclama John, vraiment hors de lui. Tu ne vas pas réussir à me faire porter la responsabilité de–

\- Je ne te fais porter la responsabilité de rien du tout, mais à quel moment j'étais censé le faire ? répondit Sherlock sur le même ton. À ton mariage ? Quoi, je devais me foutre à poil pendant la réception ? Oh John, choisis-moi, oh John, regarde, j'ai supporté la _torture pour toi_ !

John s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose mais resta longtemps silencieux, la bouche entrouverte, le visage blêmissant progressivement à mesure qu'il comprenait ses paroles.

\- _Pour moi_? répéta-t-il, brutalement calmé. Qu'est-ce que…

Sherlock porta la main à son visage, et _merde_. John s'assit sur le lit, apparemment sous le choc.

\- Est-ce que tu vas finalement me dire pourquoi tu es parti pendant deux ans ? murmura-t-il, la gorge nouée.

\- Moriarty, commença-t-il en déglutissant péniblement, les yeux baissés. Il menaçait de vous tuer, toi, Mrs Hudson et Lestrade si je ne sautais pas.

John posa une main sur les siennes, et il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il les tordait nerveusement. Il s'assit à côté de lui, le regard toujours détourné.

\- Il fallait que les collaborateurs de Moriarty me croient mort pour que je puisse détruire son réseau. Et je voulais te le dire, j'aurais… J'aurais eu besoin de toi… Pour ne pas devenir fou. Mais je me doutais… que Moriarty avait ordonné qu'on continue à te surveiller, même après sa mort… et je ne pouvais pas te mettre en danger…

Il parlait lentement, cherchant les mots pour dire ce qu'il n'avait jamais dit.

\- Tous les jours je pensais à te dire que j'étais vivant. Te voir a été la première chose que j'ai faite en revenant à Londres. Je suis désolé.

John se rapprocha de lui et posa le menton sur son épaule, le bras autour de son dos, la main sur sa hanche. Il embrassa sa joue, doucement.

\- Je t'aime, Sherlock.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il, presque inaudible, à nouveau perdu dans sa culpabilité. J'ai tout fait n'importe comment, je suis–

Il le fit taire d'un baiser, et c'était cliché, mais il ne protesta pas et le laissa caresser ses lèvres avec les siennes, sa langue avec la sienne, le laissa glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux, l'attirer contre lui, l'allonger sur le couvre-lit.

Ils pouvaient le faire maintenant, dans toute la douceur d'une réconciliation, il suffisait que Sherlock dise quelques mots. Son téléphone vibra.

\- C'est certainement Greg, chuchota John contre sa bouche entrouverte.

Sherlock hésita une fraction de seconde, puis décida de répondre à Lestrade. Ça ne se serait pas bien passé de toute façon, John n'aurait pas eu envie, l'aurait trouvé repoussant (trop pâle trop osseux l'air malade), se serait moqué (d'une façon ou d'une autre, pas forcément ouvertement, mais il aurait souri avec des couteaux dans les yeux, comme tous les autres).

\- Allô ? articula-t-il en se levant et en s'éloignant du lit.

C'était effectivement Lestrade, qui réalisait son erreur et l'implorait de venir l'aider. Il y avait de nouveaux éléments. Sherlock l'interrompit avant qu'il ait eu le temps de les énumérer, déjà électrifié par l'adrénaline.

\- Envoie-moi les informations, je me mets en route.

Il était excité, mais d'une autre sorte d'excitation, qu'il connaissait et contrôlait bien mieux. Sans réfléchir il attrapa la main de John et le tira hors du lit, de la chambre, de la maison.

Le beau-frère fut arrêté vers la fin de la nuit, après une course-poursuite (évidemment, quel intérêt sans ça ?), une prise d'otage, une bagarre et un final héroïque où John, en quelques gestes précis, désarma et étala au sol le meurtrier qui avait tenté (à ses risques et périls) de menacer Sherlock d'un couteau sous la gorge.

Dans le taxi à peine éclairé par la lumière fuyante des réverbères, Sherlock tentait de calmer le _rush_ qui l'enivrait encore et essayait de toutes ses forces de garder ses mains dans ses poches. John était silencieux, serein, comme si tout était parfaitement normal alors qu'il sentait ses veines prendre presque littéralement feu.

Baker Street, 221, Sherlock lança des billets au chauffeur et bondit hors du taxi. John le suivit calmement, jusqu'à ce que Sherlock saisisse sa main et le traîne de force à l'intérieur, dans l'escalier, dans l'appartement.

John ne protestait pas. Il souriait et le regardait de cette façon, comme certains matins, lorsque Sherlock ouvrait les yeux et le trouvait déjà réveillé et occupé à l'observer. Il ne protesta pas davantage quand Sherlock attrapa son visage entre ses grandes mains et l'embrassa avec impatience – frustration ?

\- Je t'aime, John, je t'aime, gronda-t-il sur ses lèvres.

John rit et Sherlock rit et c'était impossible d'être à ce point au bord de l'explosion. Il tremblait, il lui semblait trembler.

\- C'était brillant, tu étais brillant, tu _es brillant_ , souffla Sherlock, ponctuant sa litanie de baisers de plus en plus urgents.

Il voulait le dévorer. Mordre sa bouche et son cou et ses épaules. L'engloutir. Ne jamais jamais _jamais_ le laisser partir. John se laissait faire en souriant et répondait à ses baisers, les mains paresseusement posées sur ses hanches étroites.

\- Extraordinaire, chuchota Sherlock.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'hésiter, pas l'envie, et prit délicatement la main gauche de John pour la guider de sa hanche vers le devant de son pantalon.

\- _Brillant_ , murmura-t-il, presque inaudible, contre l'arrondi de l'oreille de John.

Il rit, assez bas, presque pour lui-même, et Sherlock, pour quelques secondes, prit peur.

\- Si j'avais su que ma contribution aux enquêtes te faisait cet effet, j'aurais tenté ma chance plus tôt…

(Sherlock soupira de soulagement, John ne se moquait pas, John ne se moquait jamais)

Il n'écarta pas sa main, la pressant doucement pour tirer de Sherlock un tout autre type de soupir.

\- Chambre ? proposa John en embrassant son cou et la ligne de sa mâchoire.

Sa voix, ses lèvres, sa main, Sherlock en perdait l'usage de ses jambes et de ses sens.

\- Oui.

Il ne dirait rien d'autre que _oui_ , de sa vie, il ne dirait plus que _oui_ à John, à toutes les questions, toutes les suggestions, tous les ordres. _Oui_. Plus rien n'était effrayant et Sherlock se laissa guider jusqu'à la chambre, celle qui avait été la sienne et où personne n'entrait comme John était en train de le faire.

\- John, commença-t-il, comme s'il y avait quelque chose à dire, quelque chose de très important, qu'il avait oublié.

\- Je t'aime, compléta John en le tirant contre lui pour ouvrir sa chemise.

En toute logique, c'était impossible (ce devait être impossible) de se déshabiller sans cesser une seule seconde de s'embrasser. John semblait ne pas obéir à la logique (quand avait-il jamais été prévisible ?) puisque leurs lèvres ne se séparèrent que lorsque tous leurs vêtements furent éparpillés dans le couloir et la chambre.

Par réflexe, Sherlock bloqua la main qui s'insinuait sous l'élastique de son boxer. John sourit.

\- Pas de problèmes, j'adore le suspense, chuchota-t-il en le menant vers le lit.

Ils dansaient une danse étrange, torse contre torse, les mains agrippées comme par désespoir à toute l'étendue de peau qui s'offrait à elles. A chaque pas de John, Sherlock reculait d'autant, en miroir, dans une sorte de mambo maladroit, et frissonnait chaque fois que leurs érections se frôlaient (John le désirait et ça lui semblait un miracle).

Ils se lâchèrent quelques secondes à peine, le temps que Sherlock s'allonge au milieu du lit et que John le rejoigne et le recouvre de son corps et de ses baisers. Ils murmuraient des je t'aime sans s'en rendre compte, leurs voix comme des échos étrangers à leurs oreilles. Cet instant était réel, songea Sherlock, hébété. Cette seconde existait, elle était vraiment en train de se produire et ça l'enivrait au point d'oublier la gêne et la peur et la honte (c'était tellement, c'était tellement parfait que ça ne pouvait pas mal se finir).

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? demanda John, la bouche pressée contre son cou et les mains serrées autour de ses flancs.

La question surprit Sherlock, qui mit quelques secondes à répondre.

\- Les assassinats en chambre close ? Les meurtres en série.

John éclata de rire. Sherlock se tortilla sous lui, mal à l'aise et dérangé par son souffle qui lui chatouillait la gorge.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il, exaspéré.

\- Je voulais dire : qu'est-ce que tu aimes _au lit_ ?

\- Tout ?

La réponse était venue trop vite, d'une voix trop étranglée, trop hésitante, pour que le mensonge ne soit pas manifeste. John gloussa en se redressant sur les coudes, le torse flottant à quelques centimètres de celui de Sherlock.

\- C'est pas possible de _tout_ aimer. Il y a bien des choses que tu préfères, comme par exemple…

Il s'interrompit, les sourcils froncés. Il réalisait. Sherlock se maudit d'il ne savait quoi, de ne pas avoir été assez convaincant, de ne pas s'être préparé à la question. John s'écarta et s'assit à côté de lui, silencieux, perplexe.

\- Tu n'es pas en train de me dire…

Sherlock se sentait plus nu que s'il l'avait été réellement, exposé, ridicule. Il s'assit également, pour reprendre une certaine contenance, se préparer au pire, les yeux baissés.

\- … que tu es _vierge_?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? rétorqua Sherlock. La virginité est un concept rétrograde visant à contrôler la sexualité des femmes et établir des hiérarchies sans aucun fondement logique. C'est ça que tu penses, que j'ai intrinsèquement moins de valeur en tant qu'être humain parce que je n'ai trouvé personne avec qui consentir mutuellement à une pénétration ?

Cette manie qu'il avait de s'énerver pour se protéger, mitrailler des phrases trop longues et trop pompeuses sur un rythme trop rapide. Le visage de John changea (yeux écarquillés bouche entrouverte il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction).

\- Je n'ai jamais– Je suis désolé, je pensais juste– bégaya-t-il en se grattant le crâne. Tu es séduisant, je pensais que tu en aurais profité, au moins à l'université…

Sherlock essaya de ne pas réagir au compliment, se contentant de se renfrogner.

\- Tu as rencontré Seb. Mes années d'études n'étaient pas celles de ma plus grande popularité.

John saisit sa main (il grattait sans s'en apercevoir la peau sensible de sa cheville, qui prenait peu à peu un rouge violacé) et il se sentit se détendre. Il ne se moquait pas. Il se foutait totalement de son expérience ou de son passé. Ça ne faisait pas de différence. Il n'était pas un _freak_.

\- J'ai failli, plusieurs fois, murmura-t-il sans le regarder. Avec les mauvaises personnes, pour les mauvaises raisons.

(Avec un professeur, pour la reconnaissance intellectuelle. Avec un dealer, pour la cocaïne. Avec une brute, pour avoir un ami. Avec un inconnu, pour l'avoir fait.)

John l'écouta lui expliquer qu'il avait préféré laisser tomber tout ça pour se concentrer sur ce qui comptait (les enquêtes, la science, le savoir). Qu'en vérité il avait peur, une peur totale, existentielle, peur de ne pas en valoir la peine. Peur de perdre le contrôle. De ne plus rien valoir une fois qu'il aurait été vulnérable. De ne plus l'intéresser.

John l'écouta puis ne dit rien. Il l'embrassa et, imperceptiblement, le guida à se coucher à nouveau, la tête dans les oreillers, et s'allongea contre lui, sur lui. Il ne lui dit rien mais par des gestes comme une chanson muette, il lui promit qu'il l'aimait, qu'il en valait la peine, qu'il ne l'abandonnait pas, qu'il ne fallait pas avoir peur.

Le taux d'adrénaline dans leur sang était retombé, mais l'excitation était toujours là, différemment. Calmement. Il n'y avait plus nulle part où courir lorsqu'ils étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre.

Quand le soleil se leva par la fenêtre de la chambre défaite, Sherlock était suffisamment informé pour savoir ce qu'il aimait _au lit_.

Il aurait dû savoir que John était parfait.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

J'avoue tout : la portion de dialogue ("Qu'est-ce que tu aimes?" - "xyz" - "Non, je veux dire : qu'est-ce que tu aimes au lit?" - "Tout") est éhontément tirée de _Queer as Folk_ (la version britannique. Celle qui est faite par Russell T Davies. Vous savez, le mec qui a repris _Doctor Who_ avant de le refiler à Moffat. Vous savez. L'ami gay de Moffat. Je dis ça, je dis rien.) Parlant de ça, d'ailleurs : si c'est pas encore fait, regardez cette série. Le couple principal est _juste_ johnlock. Et c'est pas comme s'il n'y avait pas des références à _Queer as Folk_ dans _Sherlock_ (je repense souvent au moment où, dans _The Empty Hearse_ , Sherlock parle du mec qui vend des fish'n'chips et lui fait des réductions parce qu'il l'a aidé à "monter une étagère"... en référence au passage dans _Queer as Folk_ où deux mecs parlent d'un troisième en disant "Oui il est mignon mais il fait un peu Bob le Bricoleur" - "Oh moi ça ne me dérangerait pas qu'il me monte une étagère" (spoiler : ils parlent de sexe)... Sherlock a couché avec un vendeur de fish'n'chips c'est #confirmé). Je tire cette dernière information de la vidéo de TJLCexplained intitulée "Sherlock is gay"(/watch?v=RpTBzSge2bQ). Elle est sous-titrée en français, vous n'avez aucune excuse. Y a aussi ce post sur le tumblr de **decadentwallpaper** (/post/147273873637/im-watching-queer-as-folk-and-i-just-watched), pour d'autres références...

(Les gars je cite mes sources. L'université déteint sur moi. Au prochain chapitre, vous aurez droit à la bibliographie exhaustive de mes recherches sherlockiennes. Ou pas.)

Sur totalement un autre sujet (ou pas vraiment), j'ai essayé dans ce chapitre de clarifier un peu le rapport de Sherlock au sexe. Selon moi, il n'est pas asexuel (non pas que je considère l'asexualité comme une maladie/anomalie/un truc qui n'existe pas (/fin du disclaimer)), mais il a un rapport très complexe à la/sa sexualité, tout comme il a un rapport très complexe à l'expression de ses émotions. Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est un lieu commun du fandom Sherlock (vu que je ne lis que du Virgin!lock, ma vision du phénomène est très certainement biaisée...), mais en tout cas c'est mon headcanon, très nettement inspiré de mes propres insécurités... Morale de l'histoire : I'm fucked up. J'espère que mon Sherlock n'est pas trop bizarre pour les 90% de la population pour qui le sexe est une activité marrante pas du tout existentiellement angoissante.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter pour me le faire savoir, et on se revoit lundi prochain pour un chapitre tout fluffy (vraiment, y a que du fluff et des papillons et des gloussements). Dans le suivant, il y a même des chiots. Ça se sent que j'essaie de me rattraper ?


	18. (There is) No greater love - Chapitre 3

Beaucoup de choses changent dans ma vie pour l'instant : je sors d'une relation de 2 ans et demi, j'essaie de devenir vegan, je tente de vivre une existence libre d'hétéronormativité, j'ai reçu l'accord de mes promoteurs pour produire un mémoire gay (j'ai la ferme intention de vomir des arcs-en-ciel lors de ma défense), je vais faire un travail universitaire sur la rhétorique et la poétique de la crack-fic... Mais je suis toujours en retard pour poster mes chapitres. Y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais.

Plusieurs personnes ont relevé des soucis dans le chapitre précédent (et le paragraphe de réflexion intertextuelle qui le suivait) : j'ignorais que l'histoire des étagères était une expression courante indépendamment de la série _Queer as folk_... au temps pour moi !

Concernant la même phrase : je ne suis pas sûre que le sourire de Molly aille contre l'interprétation "Sherlock a couché avec le vendeur de fish'n'chips". Je pense qu'elle sait que Sherlock est amoureux de John (cfr The Reichenbach Fall : "You always look sad when you think he can't see you", pour moi cette phrase recouvre plein de choses, dont ça), donc elle sait qu'il est gay (ce qui rend le "Maybe I have a type" qui suit beaucoup plus triste pour elle : son type, c'est pas les sociopathes, mais les mecs gay), donc elle peut capter la private joke et en sourire. MAIS même si ça ne passait pas au niveau de l'histoire (des faits) (autrement dit, même si Sherlock ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait couché avec lui ; qu'il faisait simplement de l'ironie à la "évidemment que je l'ai aidé grâce à mes talents de détective, what else"), le fait que Gatiss ait choisi de mettre cette phrase dans cette ligne de dialogue sert, à un niveau méta, de signal clignotant disant "this guy is gay" (comme les très nombreux autres signaux : "I'm flattered - You shouldn't" avec Irene, quand il prouve qu'il connaît ses mensurations ; les 30 secondes d'inutile matage de mecs musclés à Buckingham Palace (dans The Sign of Three) ; "Girlfriends, not really my area" ; "Whatever you are / I know the kind of man you are" de Janine ; etc. etc. : ce sont des détails qui peuvent être compris de plusieurs façons et qui ne sont pas forcément gay dans leurs motivations dans l'histoire/les faits, mais qui renvoient à "Sherlock est gay" dans un plan plus métaphorique/rhétorique)

Et, non, Sherlock n'a pas eu le temps de se laver les cheveux. J'en suis consciente (de là à dire que c'est 100% volontaire... héhé) et je trouvais ça """amusant""" (notez la présence massive de guillemets) de montrer un Sherlock tellement à fond dans cette enquête, tellement speedé dans sa vie en général, qu'il refuse de perdre du temps à se laver les cheveux. Du coup après le sang a séché, c'était atroce et douloureux à enlever. Voilà toute l'histoire xD

Mais quelle introduction de fou malade.

Je vous laisse lire ce beau petit chapitre :D

* * *

 _You're the sweetest thing I have ever known_

* * *

\- Oh, John. John… _John._

Les ressorts du lit grinçaient. John buvait le soleil du matin sur la peau de Sherlock. Les mains agrippées, les souffles mêlés, les corps embrassés.

\- Hm-hmmm, soupira Sherlock comme un acquiescement. Je te _tue_ si tu arrêtes. Je te–

\- Je t'aime.

Le téléphone de Sherlock vibra sur la table de nuit. Une longue main blanche l'attrapa maladroitement, à l'aveuglette.

\- Attends, je dois voir… si c'est pas Lestr-ah-ade…

\- Fais pas chier, marmonna John en lui mordant la clavicule, sans interrompre ses mouvements.

Sherlock sourit mais vérifia quand même l'écran. Il le repoussa d'un coup d'épaule et John se retira en grommelant.

\- C'est Lestrade, se justifia-t-il en décrochant. Allô. Oui. Non, je ne faisais rien de partic-ah !

Il tenta d'éloigner le visage de John qui s'était aventuré entre ses jambes, pour se concentrer sur ce que lui disait Lestrade (sa bouche, cette bouche le déconcentrait _constamment_ ). Un gargouillis inhabituel s'échappa de sa gorge.

\- _Tout va bien ?_ demanda Greg, confus.

\- Oui-oui, je t'éc-coute… C'est juste John qui–

Il ne voyait pas comment finir sa phrase et décida de la laisser en suspens. Lestrade se remit donc à exposer la situation qui l'amenait à appeler Sherlock à l'aide, et ce dernier écoutait le plus silencieusement possible en subissant avec un sourire en coin le traitement de son médecin particulier. Puis il fut impératif qu'il raccroche.

\- Hun-hun, okay, pas de souci, j'arrive dans une demi-heure, salut.

\- _Je n'ai pas fini de–_

Le téléphone tomba dans les oreillers et Sherlock gémit.

\- Oh. _John._

* * *

Mrs Hudson n'était toujours pas redescendue du nuage où elle avait été propulsée le jour où Sherlock lui avait annoncé comme si ce n'était pas l'événement du siècle que John et lui-même étaient ensemble (« Pas platoniquement, avait-il ajouté. Sentimentalement. Romantiquement. _Sexuellement_. » Comme si toutes ces spécifications prononcées d'un ton détaché, scientifique, avaient été nécessaires.)

Elle le savait depuis le début, bien sûr, elle l'avait senti dans ses os (dans sa hanche, plus précisément) quand ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois, et elle avait entendu deux ou trois choses que les murs trop fins de sa vieille maison ne pouvaient étouffer, mais elle n'avait rien dit et avait attendu. « Vis et laisse vivre. » Elle n'allait pas commencer à être indiscrète (pas plus que d'habitude) à son âge.

Mais depuis qu'elle avait été officiellement mise au courant, elle ne voyait plus de raison de se retenir.

\- Il faut faire attention à Sherlock, dit-elle en tapotant doucement le poignet de John. Il fait le fier et il fait le fort mais il est… comment dire ? _Vulnérable._

John remuait sa cuillère dans sa tasse de thé, perplexe comme à chaque fois que leur propriétaire se lançait dans ce genre de conversations.

\- Mais tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il faut faire attention. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour te faire plaisir, même s'il n'est pas prêt. N'en abuse pas, même inconsciemment.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir ? s'impatienta John, graduellement de plus en plus inquiet.

\- Je parle de sexe, John.

Il haussa les sourcils le plus haut qu'il put et se leva, les poings sur la table, en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Ce n'était pas le type de discussion qu'il appréciait particulièrement avoir avec une petite dame âgée qui lui préparait du thé et des biscuits à intervalle régulier.

\- Vous n'aviez pas une étagère à réparer ? lança-t-il pour ramener l'attention sur l'objet initial de sa visite.

Mrs Hudson se leva également, agitant vers lui un index sévère.

\- J'ai vécu une vie longue et mouvementée, j'ai vu et fait des choses qui te donneraient des cheveux blancs, commença-t-elle. Ne crois pas que je sois innocente. Mais Sherlock l'est, d'une certaine façon.

John ne répondit rien, les poings toujours plantés dans la table. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait rire ou rester sérieux. Il eut sa réponse en voyant Mrs Hudson esquisser un sourire attendri.

\- J'ai menti. Je ne parlais pas que de sexe. Et mon étagère va très bien.

Il sourit, se détendit. Elle s'inquiétait, c'était tout. Il se rassit et acheva son thé. Elle resta debout, les mains jointes et la tête penchée, affectueuse.

\- Il n'a jamais eu personne, commença-t-elle.

\- Je sais.

\- Il ne sait pas comment ça fonctionne. Les relations.

\- Je sais, mais pour l'instant ça va. Ça va très bien.

Il souriait et il n'y avait aucun mensonge dans ses yeux, uniquement une lumière qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Tout allait très bien.

* * *

Un jour (il était quatre heures de l'après-midi et il faisait un peu frais pour la fin août mais Sherlock préférait que ce soit ainsi pour pouvoir porter son Belstaff sans étouffer sous la laine noire) John décida que la meilleure façon de célébrer la résolution de leur dernière enquête en date était de manger une glace.

Il avait repéré un petit kiosque au coin de la rue. Sherlock l'attendait sur le trottoir opposé pendant qu'il achetait les deux cornets ( _cookie dough_ pour John, _chocolate chip mint_ pour lui), les yeux parcourant la vitrine d'un bijoutier. Un éclat doré retint son attention mais une main se glissa dans la sienne avant qu'il ait pris une décision.

\- Tiens, dit John en lui tendant l'une des deux glaces qu'il tenait d'une main, comme un improbable jongleur.

\- Merci.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose pour l'anniversaire de Molly ? demanda-t-il en désignant la vitrine du menton.

\- Oui, mentit Sherlock avant de refermer les lèvres sur le sommet de sa glace.

Il pointa du doigt une zone aléatoire de l'étalage, sans vraiment regarder.

\- Ce sont de belles boucles d'oreilles, acquiesça John. On repassera les acheter plus tard, quand on ne risquera pas de répandre du sucre sur tous leurs présentoirs.

Sherlock sourit en l'attirant vers lui.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais ? chuchota-t-il, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

\- Ça a dû t'échapper une ou deux fois, répondit John en soutenant son regard plus qu'intense.

Il s'avéra que l'association des parfums de leurs deux glaces n'était pas des plus heureuses.

* * *

\- John.

\- …

\- John.

\- …

\- _John._

\- …

\- JohnJohnJohnJohnJo

\- Quoi ?

\- …

\- Sherlock, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- John.

\- Tu aimes juste prononcer mon prénom, c'est ça ?

\- …

\- Je t'aime.

\- …

\- …

\- _John_.

* * *

Sherlock venait d'entrer dans la pièce où le cadavre gisait, Lestrade venait de commencer à lui expliquer les différentes pistes découvertes par les médecins légistes. Il ne bougeait pas, les mains dans les poches, la tête baissée. Pensif.

John arriva derrière lui et trouva étrange qu'il ne soit pas déjà en train de s'agiter autour du corps à la recherche d'indices passés inaperçus pour le commun des mortels. Un peu inquiet, il posa une main sur son dos et Sherlock bougea légèrement la tête pour lui jeter un regard de côté.

\- Ça ne t'intéresse pas, ce que je te raconte ? lâcha finalement Greg, excédé. Je te rappelle qu'on a un cadavre, qu'on ne sait pas comment il est arrivé là et qu'un tueur est en liberté !

Sherlock fit la grimace, offusqué qu'on puisse prétendre qu'il n'était pas intéressé par un meurtre en chambre close accompli sans laisser la moindre trace sur le corps de la victime.

\- A vrai dire ton bavardage me distrayait d'une importante réflexion.

\- C'est-à-dire ? aboya Lestrade en croisant les bras.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil. Il n'aimait pas son ton. Et parce qu'il n'avait littéralement aucune pudeur lorsqu'il s'agissait d'exaspérer quelqu'un…

\- Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai passé toute ma vie à croire que le sexe était une dangereuse distraction qui menaçait la pensée rationnelle et obscurcissait l'esprit.

Il prit une inspiration brève et profonde, comme lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à conclure une longue chaîne de déductions, et sortit les mains de ses poches.

\- Alors qu'en fait, je suis beaucoup plus efficace depuis que John (il désigna John du pouce) et moi-même avons une vie sexuelle plus que satisfaisante (John lui fila un coup de coude qui se voulait discret, mais il souriait comme un imbécile heureux). Et non, ce que tu me racontes ne m'intéresse pas, parce que c'est un tissu d'inepties. C'est son pharmacien qui a tué cette pauvre femme : il était – pas amoureux, simplement persuadé de ses droits sur sa vie – et ne pouvait accepter qu'elle ne soit pas intéressée – lesbienne, si j'en crois les ongles et les mille autres détails que je ne te ferai pas l'affront d'énumérer – alors il a empoisonné au mercure sa crème contre l'eczéma.

\- Eczéma ? répéta Lestrade, hébété. Comment–

Sherlock soupira et se lança dans la longue énumération de tous les détails révélant l'eczéma, _tellement manifestes_ qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de s'approcher de moins de deux mètres du cadavre pour les voir.

\- Et tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tes pouvoirs d'observation et de déduction ont décuplé parce que John te… _tu sais quoi_ , marmonna Greg, abasourdi, en prenant note du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- C'est évident, répondit John avec un sourire en coin. Maintenant excuse-nous, mais il faut qu'on parte. Je dois récompenser le génie de Sherlock en le… _tu sais quoi_.

Sherlock baissa les yeux, essayant sans succès de retenir le sourire hystérique qui étirait le côté gauche de sa bouche. Il attrapa la main de John et l'attira hors de la pièce, tournant le dos à un Greg complètement hors de lui.

\- C'était déjà pénible de supporter la tension sexuelle entre vous quand vous n'étiez pas ensemble ! cria-t-il derrière eux.

Il ajouta quelque chose au sujet des cadavres qui allaient revenir à la vie tellement ils mettaient tout le monde mal à l'aise, mais Sherlock ne l'entendit pas très bien. Trop concentré à regarder John rire silencieusement. Violemment.

\- Ah, si tu savais depuis combien de temps je _rêvais_ de faire ça, conclut-il lorsqu'ils furent de nouveau en rue.

\- Quoi, me sodomiser pour me féliciter d'avoir résolu une enquête ? murmura pensivement Sherlock en cherchant des yeux un taxi.

John fit la grimace.

\- Ta façon de parler de sexe me laissera toujours… perplexe. (Sherlock sourit) Non, je parlais de Greg.

\- Je sais.

* * *

John poussa doucement la porte de l'appartement. Sherlock dormait peut-être encore, affalé dans le divan où il l'avait laissé une heure plus tôt.

\- Hmmmm… tu étais où ?

Sa voix était encore encombrée de sommeil et ses cheveux rebiquaient dans tous les sens. Il le regardait de ses yeux si _si si bleus_ , la tête basculée en arrière par-dessus l'accoudoir du divan d'où il ne parvenait apparemment pas à sortir.

\- Sorti acheter du lait, répondit-il laconiquement en désignant le sac de chez Waitrose.

\- Le Waitrose le plus proche est à dix minutes en métro alors qu'il y a un Tesco Express en bas de la rue. Je suppose que tu ferais un effort pour mieux mentir si tu voulais me cacher quelque chose de grave, donc tu cherches à me faire une surprise. Je serai magnanime et je ne chercherai pas à déduire quel cadeau tu m'as acheté, ni pour quelle occasion, bien que la question soit légitime vu que trois mois nous séparent encore de Noël. Tu n'as qu'un sac en plastique et tu ne l'aurais pas caché dedans, donc dans ta poche, donc c'est un petit objet. Tu fuis mon regard, donc–

\- Tu viens de dire _à l'instant_ que tu ne chercherais pas à déduire ce que c'est ! protesta John en serrant son poing dans sa poche.

Autour d'une très petite boîte en velours.

* * *

 _A suivre..._

La semaine prochaine... l'avant-dernier chapitre ! Déjà. Quelle tristesse. C'est d'autant plus triste que je n'ai pas encore commencé le dernier chapitre. Ce serait amusant que je le sorte avec une semaine de retard. Parce que ce serait tout juste une semaine avant la diffusion de la saison 4. Je dis ça je dis rien.

JE DIS ÇA JE DIS RIEN.


	19. (There is) No greater love - Chapitre 4

Ouais donc en fait.

J'aurais besoin de crier, juste trois secondes.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Parce qu'en fait, voilà, c'est trois fois rien, mais quand on dit à Sherlock "Tell them your darkest secret", bah Sherlock il répond "I love you", et je crois que j'étais pas prête pour ça. C'est pas pour dire, vraiment, je veux pas être dramatique : mais y a littéralement une (1) personne qui a dit les trois fucking mots magiques dans la série, et c'est la maîtresse d'une des victimes de A Study in Pink. Si, vous savez. Celle qui porte la Purple Shirt of Sex. Vous _savez._

Non mais vraiment. Je veux pas en faire une montagne. Mais Johnlock is fucking go et je pensais que je survivrais mais j'ai eu des palpitations en voyant le trailer, mes parents s'inquiètent pour moi. Envoyez des dons.

Je viens d'avoir un flash : imaginez que je sois renversée par une voiture avant la fin du mois. Je mourrais avant de voir Johnlock. C'est pas possible. C'est pas tolérable.

Bref.

Vu que je suis une auteure irresponsable, je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews. Mais je vous aime, et je les aime, et je suis très très très désolée.

Et puis ça me choque le nombre de personnes qui ont lu ma fic ! Et qui l'ont reviewée ! AAAAAAH ! (deuxième cri en un paragraphe, maintenant vous pouvez le dire : je suis hystérique).

Merci à toutes les bonnes âmes qui ont pris le temps de crier dans les commentaires, merci à **Shirayuki san** , **Nuwiel New** , **Margotte0502** , **Louisa74** , **Clelia Kerlais** , **Mabika** , **Gargouilles** , **tenchou-sama** , **Miss Osaki** , **Lyra64** , **missstardustphotos** , **Ordalya** , **Manon de Sercoeur** , **BeneAgonix** , **x1999kamui** , **EmmaTook** , **Kty Koneko** , **Scurfield** , **Mijou4** , **p394** et **lalala1995** qui ont commenté un ou plusieurs ou tous les chapitres, et aussi à **BurgundyAussie, HMine, Innocens, lyla grint, sabinecarpentier8** et **stefanyaoi123456789** (pourquoi autant de chiffres) qui ont fav' ma petite fic sans rien dire, bande de chenapans ! et puis aussi ceux qui ont follow, aussi, tiens, **Cherina1625,** **Dearlock,** **Ellicorne, Elrika, EvigMorder, Halesias, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY** (pseudo sobre et efficace, j'aime beaucoup), **MidnightFallen,** **Noin,** **Nympha-san,** **Ombr',** **Perrie12,** **Sasunnach, il suffira d'un signe** (Oscar du pseudo le plus poétique), **miconaute,** **one-piece-95,** **rukia1935** (j'adore le nombre de gens qui viennent très manifestement comme moi des fandoms manga. Par contre j'espère que t'es pas né.e en 35) et **snamione ltm** et toutes les autres personnes qui forment le groupe de 112 (wtfff) personnes ayant lu le dernier chapitre, et donc je suppose aussi tous ceux qui précèdent et AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH (troisième cri) "I'm very flattered" comme dirait l'autre.

Bref, introduction de fou malade pour 1) vous dire que le nouveau trailer est sorti, au cas où vous ne seriez pas connectés en permanence à la sphère hystérique de tumblr communément appelée le fandom Sherlock (et puis sinon y a la page facebook de la série, c'est cool aussi) ; 2) vous remercier, parce que ce truc informe communément appelé "fic", ok, j'ai commencé à l'écrire en avril pour trouver un moyen de faire semblant de travailler tout en ne travaillant pas du tout, mais au fond je l'ai écrite pour vous, bande de 112 hystériques apparemment aussi attachée que moi à ces deux-là.

Sinon, à part ça, j'ai un chapitre à vous offrir, et même qu'il est cool, et même que j'espère que vous allez l'aimer parce que putain moi je l'aime.

* * *

 _And to think that you are mine, you are mine alone..._

* * *

Quand John ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, il sut. C'était clair, c'était évident, c'était _maintenant_. Il avait repoussé l'inévitable pendant de trop longues semaine à cause d'une peur qui n'en était pas vraiment une, une appréhension, un trac.

A cinq reprises, il avait cru que les mots franchiraient ses lèvres, il avait commencé des phrases un peu maladroites ( _Sherlock, il faut qu'on parle_ ), avait réalisé à quel point ses entrées en matière étaient mauvaises (« il faut qu'on parle », sérieusement ?) et s'était rétracté, penaud. Les cinq fois, Sherlock l'avait fixé d'un regard curieux, inquisiteur, presque sévère. N'avait rien dit.

Mais aujourd'hui, dans la lumière froide d'un petit matin d'octobre, il sut qu'il réussirait à prononcer les mots. Sherlock dormait encore, étendu sur le flanc, des boucles noires découpant des spirales contre son front pâle, les traits détendus, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. John se leva sans bruit, sans le réveiller, passa rapidement à la salle de bain, puis entreprit de préparer le thé.

La cuisine était silencieuse, délicieusement paisible, et John eut tout le loisir de s'imaginer dire les mots, par-dessus la table encombrée ( _Sherlock, je voulais te demander…_ ). Ou comme ça, lui appuyé contre l'évier et Sherlock penché sur son microscope, concentré sur ses expériences et oublieux du monde extérieur ( _Sherlock, est-ce que tu voudrais…_ ). Ou dans le salon, entre deux insultes criées à la télévision ( _Sherlock, accepte…_ ). Sur le divan, les yeux dans les yeux, les mains un peu moites et le cœur tremblant, sans rien, aucune distraction, aucun moyen de se cacher, rien que leurs deux corps et sa voix et peut-être la lueur de bougies, il était romantique après tout ( _Sherlock, veux-tu m'épouser ?_ ).

Un frémissement dans sa poitrine en s'imaginant dire ces mots. John versa l'eau bouillante sur les sachets de thé. Il voulait l'inviter au restaurant, avant, mais il avait peur de paraître suspect. Ils pourraient aller à l'indien, ils y sont déjà allés plusieurs fois (ce ne serait donc pas suspect) et c'est un endroit luxueux (ce serait donc assez romantique). Oui, l'indien. Il prit son téléphone, chercha le numéro et réserva une table.

Sherlock apparut derrière lui au moment où il raccrochait. Silencieux, sans doute encore engourdi par les restes de sommeil qui obscurcissaient ses yeux, il se pencha vers John et embrassa sa nuque, où ses cheveux commençaient à se dresser.

\- Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu te _lèves_ , murmura-t-il finalement en enroulant ses longs bras autour de son torse.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais John répondit quand même.

\- Pour préparer le thé de Sa Majesté.

Sherlock sourit, John le sentit contre son oreille, entendit cette espèce de micro-soupir qui s'échappe des dents lorsqu'il sourit. Il aimait l'entendre sourire, le sentir heureux, vivant, entier, en sécurité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, aujourd'hui ?

John eut l'idée de préparer des toasts. Sherlock le suivit, toujours pressé contre son dos, et chuchota quelques suggestions au creux de son oreille.

\- On ne peut pas rester au lit toute la journée, non, conclut John avec un petit rire léger.

\- On peut le faire dans le divan, si tu préfères.

John rit en glissant deux tranches de pain dans le toaster.

\- Personnellement, je n'ai pas encore fini le récit de notre dernière enquête. Je pense que je vais passer la matinée à mettre le blog à jour.

Sherlock soupira, mimant un outrage mortel : _Vraiment, tu vas raconter au monde entier à quel point je suis intelligent et perspicace, au lieu de t'occuper de moi, quel_ scandale _, quelle_ insulte. Il décolla son long corps de son dos et l'attrapa par les épaules pour le tourner vers lui.

\- Je t'aime.

John sourit et se força à ne pas baisser les yeux vers son estomac où les papillons semblaient ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter de battre de leurs métaphoriques ailes quand Sherlock prononçait ces mots. _Je t'aime aussi_ , pensa-t-il silencieusement en se haussant sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser ses lèvres ridiculement bien dessinées. _Je t'aime aussi, épouse-moi_.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, légèrement, et John crut pour une fraction de secondes que, ça y était, le plus grand détective consultant (le seul au monde !) pouvait enfin lire dans les pensées.

\- Tu as manqué un endroit en te rasant, fit-il remarquer en glissant un long doigt derrière sa mâchoire, près de l'oreille.

John observa Sherlock ôter la mousse à raser de son index à l'aide d'une loque douteuse traînant sur la table, à côté du microscope. Le détective sentit son regard scrutateur.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, sourit-il. Les toasts sont prêts, c'est tout…

La matinée passa terriblement vite, et à la fois si tranquillement. John achevait de peaufiner le récit de leur dernière aventure pendant que Sherlock mettait le feu à différents types de textiles pour déterminer précisément lesquels s'enflammaient et lesquels fondaient. Le temps de boire deux tasses de thé et manger trois tranches de toast, Mrs Hudson vint leur annoncer qu'une cliente était là. La jeune femme éplorée leur expliqua, en larmes, que la portée de sa chienne chérie avait disparu. Elle suspectait son voisin, qui avait l'appât du gain et comptait certainement revendre les chiots, mais elle n'avait aucune preuve et la police refusait d'investiguer, car il n'y avait aucune trace d'infraction.

\- Ils sont tout petits, vous comprenez, ils ne sont même pas sevrés ! Louisa est tellement triste.

John se dit que Louisa devait être le grand chien roux et blanc allongé aux pieds de la cliente. Sherlock semblait être arrivé à la même conclusion, les yeux perdus dans ceux de la mère malheureuse.

\- Je vais les retrouver ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant d'un bond. John, prends ton revolver.

Le mystère fut résolu avant midi : c'était le beau-père qui avait cru pouvoir arrondir ses fins de mois en vendant les sept petits à un dealer qui lui-même arrondissait ses fins de mois en organisant des combats de chiens. John n'eut besoin de tirer sur personne et eut la très distincte impression que, au moment de rendre les chiots à leur maîtresse, Sherlock était presque plus protecteur à leur égard que ne l'était Louisa.

La cliente s'en rendit également compte, et au moment de décider des honoraires de Sherlock, elle proposa de lui offrir l'un des chiots lorsqu'ils seraient sevrés. Le détective protesta faiblement – c'est trop, John tu n'as pas idée du prix de ces chiens, un berger australien, John, un _berger australien_.

\- Tu t'y connais mieux en chiens qu'en astronomie, constata John en souriant, l'index replié occupé à masser le tout petit crâne d'un tout petit chien aux yeux mouillés.

\- C'est une race extraordinaire, assura la cliente. Ils sont très intelligents, et super protecteurs, et vraiment affectueux !

Sherlock essayait d'empêcher un petit mâle roux de sortir du grand panier, et John regardait ses gestes précis et délicats, ses sourcils légèrement froncés, ses lèvres courbées autour d'un murmure (« Reste là, sssht »), et il réalisa à quel point il avait très envie de passer toute sa vie avec ce paradoxe extraordinaire, très intelligent, et super protecteur, et vraiment affectueux.

\- On prendra ce petit-là, conclut John en indiquant le chiot roux qui léchait le bout des doigts de Sherlock.

Sur le trottoir, en attendant un taxi, Sherlock attrapa la deuxième main de John (la première, il la tenait toujours, c'était un état par défaut) et embrassa son front, ou sa joue, ou son menton, ou son cou, ou un peu de tout ça, en murmurant _merci_. Ils mangèrent en ville, sur un coup de tête, et Sherlock déduisit les secrets les plus enfouis de tous les clients du restaurant. Leurs chevilles entrelacées et leurs doigts mêlés, John continuait de croire un peu qu'il inventait une partie de ses déductions dans le simple but de le faire rire. Et où était le mal, puisque ça marchait ?

Et au moment du café, à regarder les deux yeux parfaitement bleus qui souriaient par-dessus le bord blanc de la tasse, John eut presque envie de ne pas attendre jusqu'au soir.

L'après-midi fut calme : John prépara un brouillon de l'Aventure des Chiots Évaporés et Sherlock composa une mystérieuse valse destinée à être jouée pour une occasion non moins mystérieuse (« Tu verras bien, John. Je pense que ça te plaira »). Puis ce fut le soir et John se souvint de la réservation pour l'indien. Le trac, à nouveau.

\- J'ai prévu qu'on sorte au restaurant, ce soir, murmura John en relevant à peine les yeux de son écran.

Sherlock sourit d'un côté, de son sourire un peu tordu qui lui creusait les rides et mettait des étoiles dans ses yeux pâles.

\- Tu ferais bien de te changer, le restaurant français que tu as repéré hier a un _dress-code_ très exigeant, quoiqu'implicite.

John haussa un sourcil au sous-entendu qui se lisait très clairement dans son sourire moqueur ( _Moi, bien sûr, j'ai un sens irréprochable de l'élégance et de la distinction_ ). Il éteignit l'ordinateur et quitta son fauteuil pour aller se changer dans la chambre. Il embrassa Sherlock au passage, d'un léger frôlement de lèvres.

Lorsqu'il réapparut, Sherlock était déjà enveloppé dans son manteau. Il nouait son écharpe autour de la blancheur délicieuse de son cou, les yeux rivés sur le bout de ses chaussures. Le regard du détective glissa sur le corps compact de John, appréciant manifestement l'effort vestimentaire fourni.

\- Je tiens à préciser que les chemises à carreaux et les pull-overs sont un style parfaitement respectable, annonça John en enfilant son blouson.

Les paupières pâles tremblèrent imperceptiblement en se refermant sur les yeux transparents et un sourire étira légèrement un coin des lèvres bombées. John écouta la musique de l'air inspiré et relâché comme un soupir, regarda l'homme qu'il aimait penser à, se souvenir de, imaginer que. Oh, entrer dans ce cerveau magnifique et y voir les idées se former.

\- Tu crois que c'est grave que j'aie effacé le système solaire, mais pas les vêtements que tu portais ? murmura-t-il en rouvrant les yeux. La première fois chez Angelo. Quand j'ai cru que tu–

\- Que je te draguais sans la moindre subtilité ? compléta John.

Il se lécha les lèvres sans y penser, et réalisa en voyant les yeux de Sherlock fixés à sa bouche qu'il avait répété le geste d'alors.

\- Tu n'avais pas vraiment tort de le croire, continua-t-il en l'embrassant. On y va, à ce restaurant ?

John descendit le premier, suivi de près par Sherlock qui s'arrêta soudain au milieu de l'escalier, alors que John s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

\- Eh bien ? lança le médecin, surpris.

Le visage de Sherlock, crispé de questions qu'il n'osait pas poser. Les poings serrés au bout de ses bras raides.

\- John–

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Sherlock ferma les yeux un quart de seconde, détendit soigneusement les traits de son visage.

\- Laisse-moi… S'il te plaît, laisse-moi le dire, d'accord ? murmura-t-il.

John acquiesça sans comprendre, retournant sur ses pas pour se rapprocher des escaliers.

\- Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour admettre que je t'aimais, et pour arriver à te le dire, et pour… pour tout le reste. Et je ne voudrais pas qu'à cause de tout ça… je ne voudrais pas que tu penses–

\- Je ne pense rien, le rassura John en montant la première marche.

\- –que je te prends pour acquis, parce que je ne te prendrai plus jamais pour acquis, je ne ferai plus cette erreur, tu comprends ? Je le croyais, avant la Serbie, mais depuis mon retour je sais que c'est impossible que tu m'attendes pour toujours, et–

\- C'est faux. Je t'ai attendu, je n'ai jamais pu renoncer à toi. Je t'attendrai pour toujours, le contredit-il en gravissant une marche de plus.

Sherlock soupira, triste ou excédé, ou quelque part entre les deux.

\- John, s'il te plaît, arrête de m'interrompre !

\- Non. Pas si c'est pour t'écouter dire de telles conneries.

Une marche de plus. Il l'avait presque rejoint, à ce rythme lent qui apprivoise les animaux sauvages. Sherlock sortit la main de sa poche, et ce que John y vit le figea de surprise.

\- Tu as pris ça dans mon bl–, commença-t-il, puis s'interrompit-il, en plongeant la main dans la poche intérieure de son blouson.

Il en sortit une boîte identique à celle serrée dans les doigts blêmes de Sherlock. Et ils étaient là, à trois marches l'un de l'autre, chacun tenant dans sa paume une petite boîte de velours rouge.

\- Je l'avais vu dans la vitrine, et j'ai pensé… Tu l'avais vu aussi, je savais que tu allais le faire bientôt, et je voulais le faire avant toi, pour ne pas que tu penses… pour que tu saches…

\- Je sais, le coupa John avec un sourire gigantesque qui menaçait de déborder de son visage.

Les mains tremblantes et les yeux brillants, Sherlock ouvrit son écrin et le montra à John sans un mot. Un simple anneau d'or, sans fioriture.

\- Ça, pour une coïncidence… murmura John en essayant de maîtriser sa voix et en dévoilant un anneau identique.

\- L'univers est rarement aussi paresseux, chuchota mystérieusement Sherlock.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, où chaque homme regarda cette minuscule offrande que l'autre lui faisait, puis Sherlock prononça trois mots d'une voix tremblante où perçaient les larmes retenues : _Tu le veux ?_

Puis John prononça trois autres mots, plus magiques encore : _Oh, Dieu, oui._

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à l'exact milieu de la distance qui les séparait.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que ce serait toi qui ferais… commença John, laissant le reste se perdre dans le silence de ce qui ne se dit pas, de ce qu'il n'est pas besoin de dire.

Des mains qui se cherchent et se trouvent, se touchent comme par un miracle qui rachète les années passées à se manquer.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je ferais tout pour toi, John.

Pressés l'un contre l'autre, ils consacraient en silence leur offrande mutuelle. _Je t'aimerai toujours et je ne me lasserai jamais du sang qui bat dans tes veines. Je t'aimerai toujours et je ne me lasserai jamais de l'air qui gonfle tes poumons._

Ils échangèrent leurs anneaux dans un geste qui ressemblait à une répétition d'un autre qu'ils referaient officiellement plus tard, mais il y avait de la solennité dans le mouvement, du sacré dans la caresse du métal contre les phalanges, précieuses phalanges. John ne fit pas remarquer à Sherlock qu'il pleurait, et Sherlock ne fit pas remarquer à John qu'il pleurait. _Je t'ai attendu si longtemps. Je t'aurais attendu un million d'années._

Les baisers avaient un autre goût, une fois les anneaux passés.

\- Il faut aller à ton stupide restaurant français, murmura Sherlock, le front pressé contre celui de John.

\- J'ai oublié de te le dire : j'ai réservé chez l'indien que tu adores.

Sherlock rit, incontrôlable, léger.

\- Il y a toujours un détail qui m'échappe…

* * *

 _A suivre..._

ALORS? HEIN?! Je vous l'avais promis ce putain de happy ending avec des bisous des chiots et un mariage. Rien n'est trop fluffy pour moi.

Détail inutile numéro 1 : le dialogue de la demande en mariage la plus awkward de l'histoire de l'humanité compte exactement 221 mots. Parce que quelqu'un sur tumblr a découvert que le dialogue au téléphone avant le faux suicide de The Reinchenbach Fall, AINSI QUE le dialogue le plus heartbreaking de l'histoire de l'univers avant le faux départ en Serbie de His Last Vow comptent 221 mots et se finissent par "John". Là tout de suite je ne retrouve pas le post, parce qu'en fait on m'attend pour aller manger à l'autre bout de la ville et je suis déjà en retard. Mais faites-moi confiance.

Détail (in)utile numéro 2 : j'ai pas encore le chapitre suivant (c'est à dire le dernier). Désolée T.T Donc bon, on espère qu'il sera là pour lundi prochain, mais sinon je fais au plus vite et je poste dès qu'il sera fait. Il sera beau. Il sera fluffy. Il sera (peut-être) sexy si vous parvenez à me convaincre de le faire (maintenant, vous risquez de le regretter. Mon oeuvre n'est pas réputée pour la qualité de ses lemons (est-ce qu'on dit toujours lemon? Je me sens vieille)). Il sera plein d'amour parce qu'il sera plein de johnlock.

Ah, et sinon. Regardez TJLCexplained. Y a un calendrier de l'Avent, des petites vidéos de collaborations en attendant le 1er janvier.

Et sinon, prenez soin de vous, faites le possible pour survivre jusqu'en janvier, et aussi après, parce que le monde ne sera plus jamais pareil une fois que ces deux débiles se seront embrassés. Omg. Je m'investis trop.

Des bisous !


End file.
